Agen
by Pila Park
Summary: (Chapter 6 update) Park Chanyeol adalah agen PSS (pelindung presiden) yang memiliki dendam pada presiden . Chanyeol yang seharusnya menjaga presiden ternyata ingin membunuhnya . Lalu bagaimana jika ia jatuh cinta dengan anak Presiden, Byun Baekhyun? (CHANBAEK , YAOI , EXO )
1. Chapter 1

Halo!Saya bawa fanfiction pertama saya, AGEN!. ini adalah ff pertama yang saya publish di Ffn sebelumnya cuman di facebook aja hihi^^

Semoga kalian suka...

* * *

 **AGEN** **T**

Chapter 1

...

Cast : Park Chanyeol EXO , Byun Baekhyun EXO , Kim Jongin EXO , Do Kyungsoo EXO and Others…

...

..

.

By

PILA PARK

Seorang pria mungil yang masih memakai baju tidur itu sedang berada di halaman rumah megah seorang Presiden Republik Korea -Byun Woo Shik. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk itu ia terus mengoceh pada seorang pria yang ia ketahui itu adalah salah satu agent dari Dinas Keamanan.

Byun baekhyun nama pria mungil itu. Ia benar benar kesal dengan perilaku ayahnya yang setelah menjadi presiden mendidiknya dengan keras. Dari mulai pagi berolahraga kemudian latihan fisik setelah itu ia harus belajar dengan guru pribadinya. siangnya ia harus latihan bersama para agen muda yang akan menggantikan agen agen pelindung Ayahnya jika ada yang gugur dalam tugasnya,Seperti menembak atau cara menjinakkan bom lalu malam harinya ia harus tidur.

"push-up 50 kali" ucap pria tinggi dihadapannya,baekhyun menghela nafas. Bagaimana bisa anak presiden disuruh untuk melakukan hal itu. Ini adalah latihan untuk para tentara yang tugasnya memang menjaga negara Tapi apa gunanya melatih seorang anak presiden? Ia tak berperan dalam sebuah tugas besar negaranya Republic Korea. Ia hanya seorang pria biasa yang menjadi anak kedua dari presiden Korea Byun Woo Shik. Kakaknya sudah menjadi Kepala Staf di Blue House dan menyisakan dirinya yang akan menggantikan kakaknya suatu hari nanti .

" Lakukan!" perintah pria itu dengan dinginnya. Baekhyun berdecih, ia tahu kalau setiap agen keamanan akan terus bersikap dingin dalam siapapun dan apapun itu dan hanya fokus menjaga Presiden. Baekhyun kemudian duduk tanpa melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh pria berjas dengan alat komunikasi ditelinganya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!Cepat _push-up_!" perintahnya lagi dan baekhyun malah semakin memperlihatkan gaya santainya tak peduli dengan segala bentakan dari seorang yang seharusnya pergi menjaga presiden itu.

"Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun menatapnya, pria berjas yang sedari tadi menyuruhnya untuk _push up_ bernama - park Chanyeol- pria dingin yang sangat patuh pada peraturan yang berlaku didalam Blue House maupun Dirumah pribadi Presiden.

Semua agent memang harus seperti itu tapi menurut baekhyun, hanya chanyeol yang paling berani meski chanyeol bukanlah ketua Dinas Kemanan.

"Beraninya kau membentakku" kesal baekhyun lalu kemudian berdiri kembali.

" _Push-up_ lima puluh kali" ucap chanyeol datar tanpa peduli dengan protes baekhyun, anak presiden yang sangat pembangkang dan cerewet semua staf tahu sikap anak presiden satu ini.

"Tidak mau!"

"Lakukan segera sebelum aku menelpon VIP" ancam chanyeol masih dalam posisi tegap tanpa bergerak . Namun baekhyun malah menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Telpon saja! VIP tidak akan pulang hanya karena kau menyuruhku untuk _Push-up_. Lagi pula kau harus pergi menjaganya bukan"

"Lakukan _push-up_ " jawabnya acuh dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya seperti meremehkan perintah seorang Park Chanyeol

"Katakan hal itu terus menerus agent Park, kau tahu bukan kalau aku suka jika kau yang bertugas menjagaku?" Chanyeol ingin berbicara namun Baekhyun malah memotongnya dengan pose imutnya mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat untuk tetap diam

"Tiga hari bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk kita saling bertemu agen Park. Walau kau sering menjauhiku, kau mengacuhkanku aku tidak akan menyerah. Kau harus menyukaiku sebelum aku menelpon VIP!" ejek baekhyun sambil mengatakan kalimat yang sering chanyeol katakan untuk mengancamnya jika membangkang.

"aku menyukaimu! kenapa kau sering tak peduli padaku! Apa kita sama sama lelaki begitu?" Chanyeol memilih diam karena ia tahu jika ia ingin berbicara baekhyun akan memotongnya. Seperti itulah baekhyun- keras kepala.

"Tak usah takut! Ayahku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu! Mau seluruh negara tahu kalau anak presiden Korea adalah gay itu tak menjadi masalah. Ayahku mencintaiku mendukung segala apapun jika aku bahagia. Presiden adalah ayah yang baik perlu kau tahu saja"

"aku tahu itu" jawab Chanyeol singkat, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kesal. Matanya memerah, sudah satu tahun Baekhyun terus mengangumi seorang Park Chanyeol namun sayang Park Chanyeol malah membuang cinta tulus baekhyun untuknya.

"Kau jahat!Bagaimana bisa kau tak pernah sekalipun menatapku!" Air mata baekhyun turun dengan cepat membasahi pipi mulusnya

"Kau jahat park Chanyeol hiks..." Baekhyun mendekati chanyeol dan memukul dada chanyeol layaknya seorang wanita- Lemah

Chanyeol tak peduli dengan tangisan Baekhyun, ia tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan baekhyun jika baekhyun tak menangis. Baekhyun terus menangis bila berada dihadapan menatap kedepan membiarkan Baekhyun, pria yang terus menerus mengutarakan cinta padanya . Bukan Jual mahal, Chanyeol sudah tahu persis dengan perasaan baekhyun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal,sesuatu yang membuatnya tak ingin mencintai pria lugu Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau...hiks...jahat" Baekhyun masih terus memukul dada chanyeol hingga tangisannya sepertinya tak memiliki rasa iba terhadap tangisan atau isakan yang baekhyun keluarkan yang ia tahu kalau itu karenanya - chanyeol tak peduli.

...

Byun Woo Shik- Presiden Republic Korea sedang berada diRungannya, berhadapan dengan berkas berkas tentang masalah masalah yang biasa membuat warga kecewa dengan pemerintahannya ...

Ia berhenti bergelut dengan lembaran map satu kemap yang lain saat seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Ia menyuruh orang itu masuk dan terlihat sosok pria berjas dengan kabel komunikasi di telinga sebelah kananya itu, Kepala Direktur Tim Keamanan - Kim Jae Yong- , pria yang sudah bersamanya dari sebelum ia menjadi presiden hingga sekarang dan terus mendukung apapun yang VIP lakukan. Dia adalah sahabat VIP sekaligus asisten VIP. pria yang terus berada dibelakang VIP yang siap mati untuk melindungi segala ancaman para pendendam yang akan terus mengganggu presiden. Kim Jae Yong berbungkuk lalu kemudian memberikan sebuah kertas

"Kim Chae Yong, dia warga Korea Utara" ucap Jae Yong dan Woo Shik hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya

"dia meninggal akibat luka tusuk yang dilakukan oleh warga korea selatan, perdana menteri Korea Utara sudah menuju kesini, membahas kematian warga dengaranya. Ia ingin jika Song Ki joon pria paru baya yang membunuh warga Kor-Ut itu ditembak mati". Woo Shik meremas kertas itu, ia tak mungkin membunuh warganya sendiri karena kemauan Negara lain. Ini negaranya dan ia adalah pemimpin negaranya, ia berhak melakukan apapun demi kesejahteraan warganya. Namun dengan membunuh seseorang dan itu adalah warga negaranya sendiri bukanlah hal yag adil bagi pembunuh pembunuh lain yang hanya dikurung ditahanan selama 20 tahun saja,tidak dibunuh atau ditembak lebih tepatnya.

"Sediakan tempat untuknya, saya akan mengurus semuanya" Jae yong mengangguk lalu membungkuk meminta izin untuk pergi.

…

"Jadi dia bilang seperti itu?" baekhyun sedang berbincang dengan seorang teman dekat Chanyeol –Kim Jongin- Dia juga Agen PSS yang bertugas dirumahnya sekarang. Baekhyun sangat mudah memanfaatkannya menjadi mata mata, menyuruhnya untuk membicarakan semua pendapat Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun

"apa aku memang terlihat seperti anak anak? Sepertinya tidak aku sudah berumur 20 tahun! kenapa dia mengataiku tidak dewasa! Aku akan menghukumnya, jongin terima kasih aku pergi dulu!" Baekhyun berlari mencari sosok tinggi yang membuatnya kesal tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol

Baekhyun berlari, mencari disegala sudut rumah dan diluar rumahnya. Ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol, ia harus berusaha agar Chanyeol menyukainya, memperbaiki segala kesalahan pada dirinya untuk menjadi sempurna dimata orang yang ia sukai park Chanyeol. Kim Jongin akan menyampaikan semuanya, jongin akan berbicara tentang Baekhyun pada Chanyeol jika sedang istirahat atau ada waktu luang jika sedang waktu makan siang. Namun jika jongin menyampaikan semua pendapat Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun , Baekhyun akan kesal dan pergi memukul Chanyeol. Karena setiap yang Chanyeol katakan tentang Baekhyun adalah hal yang buruk dan membuatnya kesal contohnya pendek, tak menarik, bodoh dan kali ini adalah terlalu muda dan kekanak kanakan.

Baekhyun berdecih ditengah larinya, ayolah dia hanya beda lima tahun dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol 25 tahun dan Baekhyun 20 tahun tak ada yang aneh dengan itu. Baekhyun semakin ingin menjitak kepala Agen Yoda itu. Baekhyun berhenti sejenak ketika ia selesai membuka pintu rapat agen dirumahnya, disana ada Chanyeol yang tertududuk sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu mengataiku kekanak kanakan Ha!" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan Chanyeol masih terus tertunduk, jujur Chanyeol tak pernah menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun memukulnya meminta jawaban. Apa yang salah darinya,kenapa Chanyeol benar benar tak menyukainya.

"bisa kau pergi!" ucap Chanyeol dingin dan membuat Baekhyun berhenti memukulnya.

"Tidak!kenapa kau disini!bukankah kau harus ada disisiku?Ayahku memberimu tanggung jawab untuk menjagaku" kesal Baekhyun.

"tak akan ada bahaya jika kau berada dirumah, ada ribuan staf yang berlalu lalang dirumah anda. JIka anda butuh sesuatu anda bisa memanggil saya" tangan Baekhyun kembali gatal dengan jawaban Chanyeol. JIka Baekhyun adalah tanggung jawabnya ia harus ada disisinya kenapa dia malah menjawab dengan dingin seperti itu

"bisa kau menatapku! " Chanyeol bergeming dan Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis lagi sekarang

"Aku ingin belajar berenang!Kau harus mengajarkanku!" ucap Baekhyun mencari topic untuk bersama Chanyeol seharian

"Kau bisa meminta pada staf Lee Jae Min dia hebat dalam hal berenang" Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol memukulnya sangat keras bertubi tubi. Chanyeol terus menghindarinya bagaimanapun caranya, dan Baekhyun yang akan terus mengejar Chanyeol bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku ingin dirimu yag menemaniku!Aku membutuhkanmu!Aku tanggung jawabmu untuk hari ini!" Chanyeol masih diam,ia seperti tak peduli dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang terus merengek meminta diajari berenang.

…

Pria berkumis turun dari mobil mewah dan masuk keBlue House dengan pengawal yang berjas hitam dibelakangnya yang cukup banyak. Dia adalah Choi jung Joon, perdana menteri korea Utara yang bertujuan datang keKorea Selatan untuk membahas kematian warga negaranya

Staf Shin mempersilahkannya masuk ke ruang rapat dimana sudah ada Presiden Byun disana berserta pegawai lainnya. Perdana menteri Choi duduk dengan wajah tegasnya sambil menatap Woo Shik.

"Baiklah langsung saja, karena anda sudah datang mari kita membahasnya" ucap Woo Shik membalas tatapan kesal Jung Joon

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu keinginanku?"jawabnya dingin

"tapi aku tidak bisa langsung menyutujuinya, dia juga warga negaraku aku harus melindunginya"

"Kalau begitu bawa dia keKorea Utara, Negara kami tak ada ampun bagi para pembunuh."Woo Shik tersenyum Sinis pada jung Joon memberi kode pada staf Kim lalu staf Kim mendekati jung Joon sambil membawa amplop cokelat.

"Aku tahu dia adalah warga Negara Kor-Ut,dan perlu kau ingat kalau perjanjian perdamaian kita masih berlaku bukan?" Woo shik bersandar pada kursinya menunggu Jung Joon membaca isi amplop itu

"Kim Chae Yoong adalah warga Kor-Ut yang ternyata seorang pembunuh kau tahu saja,motif pembunuhannya karena pria paru baya itu dendam,Chae Yoong membunuh anaknya dan tak ada satupun yang peduli dengan kasusnya . HIngga akhirnya,ia lebih memilih untuk membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri" Jung Joon membulatkan matanya saat membaca isinya, itu adalah kasus dari KimChae Yoong

"Warga kita sama sama pembunuh bukan?Kau ingin memilih untuk menyembunyikan dan mengubur kasus ini atau semua orang tahu jika warga Kor-Ut lebih dulu membunuh seorang anak dari Kor-Sel?"Ancam Woo Shik,dia merupakan presiden yang benar benar pandai dalam bidang politiknya

"Perjanjian perdamaian berkahir jika anda yang memutuskan . Dan intinya bukan presiden anda yangmenentukan perang kali ini,melainkan anda . Jangan Gegabah,dari awal aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menjaga wargaku warga andalah yang menyerang terlebih dahulu lalu siapa yang berhak dihukum?"

"Bagaimanapun warga anda juga membunuhwarga kami"jawab Jung Joon dan Woo Shik hanya tersenyum

"Kami akan menghukumnya,tapi tidak dengan dengan menyiksanya"ucap woo Shik

…

"Chanyeol!Chanyeol!"Jongin berlari dengan tergesa gesa dan membuka pintu rapat tempat Chanyeol berdiam diri dari memilihuntuk mengacuhkan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pergi meniggalkannya sambil menangis seperti biasa.

"chanyeolhh,Baekhyun!baekhyun…tenggelam"ucap jongin dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal,Chanyeol membulatkan . JOngin tidak akan berbohong,Chanyeol dengan cepat berlari menuju kerumah belakang tempat Baekhyun berenang . Disana sudah ada Staf Myung soo mencoba memompa dada Baekhyun,Chanyeol mendorongnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan panic

"Dasar bodoh!"Chanyeol terus memompa dan Baekhyun masih belum ada beberapa pelayan dan para staf yang terkejut dengan kondisi Baekhyun. "bangun!eghh!eghh!"Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya memastikan kalau Baekhyun masih bernafas atau yakin Baekhyun meminum banyak air tadi,Chanyeol kembali memompa dan tak ada cara lain selain memberinya nafas buatan.

Chanyeol melakukannya lalu kembali memompa,lalu menyatukan kembali bibirnya dengan baekhyun . Baekhyun terbatuk, air keluar dari mulutnya lalu tertawa. Chanyeol berhenti melakukannya,meyelamatkannya.

"kau ohok…kau menciumku?"Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati Chanyeol dengan jarak yang sangat dekat,meski dengan keadaan tidak sadar Baekhyun bisa merasakan sentuhan bibir tebal Chanyeol dibibir tipisnya itu saat ia sadar.

"Apa kau gila!Siapa yang menyuruhmu berenang HA!"bentak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun,Baekhyun bangun

"kau! jika ayahku tahu kau pasti akan dipecat!..ohokk.." kesal Baekhyun sambil memukul Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas sambil menunduk. Pelayan dan staf lain hanya tertawa dengan tingkah Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan mereka . Semua orang sudah tahu tentang perasaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol .

"Ya!Jongin!Apa kau juga ada direncanaya?"

"maafkan aku Chanyeol"ucap jongin kembali bekerja,dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun

"Hey!Kau bahkan tak bertanggung jawab"bentak Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol menoleh . Baekhyun benar seperti anak keccil sekarang,memakai celana pendek dan tak memakai baju menampakkan kulit putih susu nan halusnya . Baekhyun mengupas bibirnya mengangkat kedua tangannya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengangkatnya kekamar . Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya kemudian mendekati Baekhyun, bejongkok dan sempat menatap kulit Baekhyun yang benar benar mulus.

Jujur Baekhyun sangat canggung,ini pertama kalinya ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengangkatnya,terlebiih lagi ia baru saja selesai 'berciuman' meski itu tidak bisa disebut dengan berciuman . Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang benar benar kencang apa lagi kulitya bersentuhan dengan tangan kekar Chanyeol .Chanyeol mencoba menggendongnya dan Baekhyun langsung melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol memudahkan Chanyeol untuk mengangkatnya.

Setelah memperbaiki posisi Baekhyun digendongannya. Baekhyun yang masih malu malu tak berani menatap Chanyeol meski Chanyeol tak menatapnya . Setelah sampai dikamar Baekhyun,Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun dengan pelan bagai seorang putri.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku dengan kondisi yang basah?keterlaluan!"Baekhyun bangkit lalu bersandar dikepala ranjang saat Chanyeol ingin berbalik dan melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat dan kedinginannya,bagaimanapun Baekhyun baru saja tenggelam . Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mendekati lemari mencari baju untuk Baekhyun,lalu mengambil handuk bersih dan baju mandi untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk disisi ranjang,mengayung ayungkan kakinya menungggu Chanyeol meyiapkan segalanya,sedikit melirik karena yang ia lakukan pada Chanyeol sepertinyaberlebihan chanyeol juga pasti panic karena kebodohannya. Baekhyun menggeleng,iniadalah kesempatannya.

Chanyeol sekarang berdiri didepannya, memasangkan baju mandi untuk Baekhyun dan menyuruh Baekhyun membuka celananya yang menganguk malu,setelah itu Chanyeol duduk didepannya memakai kursi agar posisinya dengan Baekhyun sama ia kemudian memakai handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun,mengusapnyadengan kasar agar rambut Baekhyun segera mengering.

"Aku suka jika kau dingin padaku!Tapi jangan pernah mencoba untuk menjauhiku,aku tak suka"kesal Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memilih diam.

"Aku menyukaimu tapi sampai saat ini kau masih saja meragukan cintaku! Aku benarbenar mencintaimu,kenapa kau sama sekali tak membalas eoh!"Chanyeol berhenti mengusap rambut Baekhyun,ia menunduk lalu membanting handuk itu lalu pergi,meninggalkan Baekhyun

…

Chanyeol kembali keApartemenya,sudah tiga hari ia bertugas menjaga Baekhyun dan ia harus kembali keBlue House menjaga Presiden karena besok ada jadwal presiden yang akan menghadiri acara promosi naik pangkat seorang tentara dan dimeriahkan dengan Festival makan gratis dan siapapun boleh ikut disana

Chanyeol merenggangkan pakaiaannya membuka dasi kerja dan jasnya lalu duduk disisi tempat tidurnya,memperhatikan foto yang terpajang sosok wanita dengan perut buncit dan seorang pria berpakaian mirip siswa sekolah menengah sesekali tersenyum melihatnya,wanita difoto itu adalah ibunya dan pria disampingibunya adalah dirinya –Park Chanyeol

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ibu mati sia sia"gumam Chanyeol

…

..

.

Keesokan harinya,Chanyeol dengan jas khusus Agen PSSnya berada didepan rumah Presiden menunggu VIP bersama staf dan agen lainnya disana,sambil berdiri tegak.

"Astaga…lihatlah dia, dia benar benar tampan"ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik Chanyeol dari jendela terus seperti ini, entah kenapa dia sanga terobsesi dengan pria dingin itu si Park tersenyum…

"bagaimanapun itu kau harus jadi milikku park Chanyeol,aku sudah terlanjur menyukaimu"ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol berbalik ketika presiden datang,Chanyeol memberinya jalan dan staf lain membukakan pintu untuk kemudian masuk kemobilnya bersama teman akan menuju kedepan Mall Seoul tempat para tentara berpromosi dan festival dilakukan, semua sudah ditempat. Para pelindung presiden yang sudah stand by disana mulai mengecek keramaian ditempat tersebut.

Ketua posko mulai mengirim pemberitahuan pada agen yang sekarang berpura pura mejadi warga sipil itu bahwa presiden sudah menuju kesana dan menyuruhnya untuk lebih menertibkan lokasi menggunakan _walkie-talkie_ _._

Agen Park Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya menunggu mobilnya sampai dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Agen PSS.

Ketua Posko kembali mengumumkan kalau VIP (presiden) akan datang dalam waktu 30 menit,semua bersiap disana dari polisi yang berada disana untuk melarang siapapun melewati jalan dimana presiden akan melewatinya atau penembak jitu yang sedari tadi sudah siap dengan jaket hitam khususnya yang bertulisan "SAT" staf yang bertugas mengosongkan jalan sehingga membuat para warga yang menghadiri festival itu heran dengan kedatangan mereka yang langsung saja menyuruh mereka membelah jalan.

Presiden sudah berada dimobil,berada diposisi tengah dan didepannya ada polisi dengan berkendara motor dan ada Penjaga lain didepannya kemudian dibelakang juga merupakan pelindung presiden Byun.

Ketua Posko memberi isyaratkepada polisi lalu lintas tempat VIP akan lewat untuk membuat lampu lalu lintas menjadi merah. Dengan cepat polisi itu memencet tombol untuk mengubah lampu hijau secara tiba tiba menjadi merah.

"5 menit kedatangan VIP"ucap Ketua Posko yang sedang berada dibus Khusus sebuah ruangan kontrol dimana ada kepala Dinas keamanan dan para agen agen lain yang bertugas untuk memantau perjalanan penembak jitu lebih memantau keadaan dibawah sana,meski disana banyak tentara.

"1 menit kedatangan VIP"ucap Ketua posko lagi,polisi yangmenggunakan rompi hijau cerah mulai berbaris disisi jalan menunggu VIP datang dan semua agen sudah memastikan kalau tempat ini aman.

Mobil VIP datang dan semua orang berkumpul dan terkejut melihat disudut mobilnya ada bendera Negaranya Korea.

"Itu presiden!"ucap warga yang menghadiri festival tersebut,mereka benar benar kaget dengan kedatangan presiden Kim mulai medekati pintu mobil VIP,Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dengan penglihatan yang sangat sangat tajam,mencari kecacatan dan hal aneh dilokasi ramai seperti maju menunggu VIP keluar dari mobil menengok kekiri ataupun kekanan.

Agen Choi mengangguk pada Agen Kim yang bertugas untuk membukakan pintu untuk presiden Kim mengangguk dan VIP segera keluar dengan tersenyum pada warganya

"PAK PRESIDEEEN!"ucap para wanita paru baya sambil memanjangkan tangannya ingin menyentuh tangan mulai merapikan kekacuan dari warga yang terus menerus iingin mendekati akhirnya presiden duduk ditempat yang sudah Komandan Pasukan Tentara daan para agen dan staf yang datang diacara Byun hanya tersenyum meyapa para warga yang sangat antusias dengan kehadirannya masih waspada dengan setiap tingkah laku para warga disana,ini adalah tugasnya ia semakin menempelkan alat komunikas ditelinganya.

Semua orang bersenang senang dalam acara festival terlebih untuk Chanyeol namun masih dengan wajah datarnya ia sama sekai tak pernah tersenyum terlalu banyak yang ia sembunyikan selama ini dari timnya bahka jongin tak tahu apa apa tentang masa lalunya.

…

..

.

"Tuan?"seorang pelayan mengguncag tubuh Baekhyun yang berada didekat jendelanya,mungkinsedang tidur namun pelayan itu heran karena Baekhyun tak bergerak saat tubuhya diguncang

"Tuan?Oh astaga!Tuan!"pelayan itu terkejut saat ia kembali mennguncang tubuh Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung terjatuh tak berdaya dengan wajah pucat,pelayan itu segera berlari meminta pertolongan.

Tiga jam kemudian…

Baekhyun tersadar dan ia berada diranjang empuknya namun dengan selang infuse ditangannya,ada apa dengannya?Baekhyun kemudian menelpon pelayan dan pelayan Song segera datang dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnyaterjad

"Dokter mengatakan anda terlalu kelelahan,ditambah lagi dengan demam akibat anda tenggelam saat mencoba berenang belum sepenuhnya sembuh,pelayan Im lah yang menelpon dokter pribadi presiden untuk menangani anda dan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar,kami sudah menyiapkan bubur untuk anda atau mugkin ada yang lain?"jelas Pelayan Song dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lalu mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh pelayan Song pergi lalu kemudian tertidur

.

.

.

Seorang pria berpakaian sekolah menengah atas berjalan dengan malas,menendang kaleng bekasjika ia menemukannya dijalan. Ia terus mengoceh karena pandangan buruk temannya mengenai ibunya,semakin ia pikir semakin ia ingin berlari pulang dengan segera menemui ibunya ia benar benar berlari.

 **Brugg…**

"Maafkan aku Tuan" Chanyeol mengambil kembali tasnya dan tersenyum pada ahjusi yang ia tabrak tadi lalu pergi dan berbalik kembali. Chanyeol masuk dengan membanting tasnya dihadapan ibunya

"ibu! aku benar benar kesal pada teman temanku" ucap seorang yang memiliki teling lebar itu,ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan langsung melayangkan protes pada ibuya sendiri yang sedang hamil 7 bulan itu

"ada apa mm?duduklah disini" ucap wanita dengan perut buncitnya,Chanyeol mendengus lalu kemudian duduk menatap ibunya

"Sebenarnya ayah dari adik aku ini siapa bu! Setiap hari mereka selalu mengatakan kalau ibu ini jalang!" kesal Chanyeol dan itu juga membuat ibuya syok, bagaimana bisa teman Chanyeol berkata seperti itu

"Dia bilang itu bukan anak dariayah melainkan pria selingkuhan ibu! ditempat ibu bekerja! ,aku kesal dan aku tak bisa membela ibu karena aku memang masih ragu dengan kehadiran adikku ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusp perut ibunya

"Dia anak dari ayahmu sayang, dia adikmu" ucap ibunya lembut sambil mengusap surai kecokelatan milik Chanyeol

"Bukankah ayah sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu? dan adikku ini masih 7 bulan. Apa masuk akal?" ibu Chanyeol menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

"Aku bukanlah anak kecil yang bisa ibu bohongi lagi! katakan saja siapa ayahnya, aku tak akan marah. Aku hanya ingin memarahi teman temanku dan mengatakan kalau adikku itu sebenarya memiliki seorang ayah seperti mereka" lanjut Chanyeol

"kenapa teman temanmu malah bercerita tentang ibu?"

"Ibu! katakan siap-"

Plakk!

Darah segar ibunya mengenai tepat diwajahnya,ia terjatuh bersamaan dengan ambruknya ibunya dilantai dengan kondisi berbadan dua, Chanyeol masih menatap ibunya yang menatapnya penuh kasihan

"Ibu?" Chanyeol menutup luka yang ada tepat dipunggung ibunya, ia melihatnya dengan sangat jelas darah dari tubuh ibunya, siapa yang berani menembak ibunya? apa dia teroris? Chanyeol menangis

"ibu…hiks…"

"Chanyeolh~" dengan kekuatan terakhir ibunya, ia memegang pipi Chanyeol dengan sangat lemah dengan darah yang masih terus mengalir sangat banyak ditambah lagi dengan pendarahan yang ia alami dari kandungannya

"Maafkan ibu…" Chanyeol menggeleng sambil menangis. Ia kemudian mencoba menelpon ambulance namun ia berhenti ketika seseorang membuka pintu rumahnya. Ibu Chanyeol memegang tangan Chanyeol dengan erat memberi Chanyeol isyarat untuk segera pergi

"tapi bu?" ucap Chanyeol lirih namun ibunya sudah tak kuat lagi,Chanyeol menangis dan memilih untuk bersembunyi

Chanyeol bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamarnya ,ia bisa melihat dengan jelas postur tubuh pria itu, ia mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mengingat ia seperti pernah melihatnya. Ia membulatkan mata, menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding kamarnya sambil memegang stick Bisbol. Dia mungkin Ahjusii yang ia lihat tadi,yang ia tabrak kali ini ia memakai masker dan menendang tubuh ibu Chanyeol dengan kasar

Chanyeol mengeratkan stick bisbolnya, ia tak kuat dengan perilaku pria berpakaian hitam itu pada ibunya yang mungkin juga orang yang menembak ibunya. Chanyeol memiliki ratusan jurus untuk melawan seseorang, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia akan mengeluarkan seluruhnya dan berhadapan dengan seseorang yang menarik nafasnya,jujur ia benar benar gugup dan bahkan keningnya sudah penuh dengan keringat dingintapi ini demi ibunya … DEMI IBUNYA!

Chanyeol melempar bola bisbol kelemari kamarnya dan mengeratkan stick bisbolnya lagi, pria itu menoleh, mengangkat senjatanya yang siap menmbak siapapun. Chanyeol menutup matanya berharap ini akan berhasil.

Pria berpakaian hitam itu masuk kekamarnya dan dengan segera chanyeol memukul bagian belakang penjahat itu dengan keras dan tepat mengenai otak kecil penjahat itu sehingga membuatnya oleng. Chanyeol memukulnya kembali sambil terus menangis memukul tepat dikepalanya lalu mengambil senjata pria itu lalu menembak kaki pria itu.

Chanyeol menutup kamarnya, menguncinya dari luar lalu menatap kembali ibunya yang sudah mati denga darah disekujur tubuhnya. Chanyeol kembali menangis mencium pipi ibunya danperut ibunya lalu pergi

"Ibu maafkan aku hiks…"

 **TBC**

semoga kalian suka untuk ff aku ini^^ tolong reviewnya!Aku masih butuh krisar dari master masternim hihi^^ Maaf jika ada typo, sampai bertemu di next Chapter!

PilaPark


	2. Chapter 2

yess! AKhirnya bisa selesein chap 2 TT padahal Pila hari senin nanti mau tes masuk SMA hihi^^

Sekedar mengingatkan aja... Kalau ff ini YAOI RATE M

Pila bukan nggk ngehargain yang puasa... Pila juga islam kok, jadi Pila kasih saran bacanya malam aja yah. Biar puasanya nggk batal... Terima kasih

* * *

 **AGENT**

Chapter2

...

..

.

 **By**

 **PilaPark**

 **...**

Happy reading~

"Ayah?" ucap Baekhyun lirih, ia memlih untuk menyelimuti dirinya seharian, memang ia sering seperti itu jika bukan Chanyeol yang menjaganya. Presiden Byun Woo Shik sudah pulang dari kerjanya dan sekarang waktunya menjadi ayah yang baik

"kenapa bisa kau kelelahan? kudengar kau juga tenggelam saat belajar berenang apa benar?" Baekhyun mengupas bibirnya lalu menutup matanya dan menangis

"Dia terus ... hiks… dia terus menjauhiku ayah… hiks" ucap Baekhyun menutup tubuhnya dengan selimutnya

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Bertemu denganmu bisa menjadi hukumannya karena sudah lalai dalam bekerja" Baekhyun menggeleng dalam selimut

"ayah seperti menyalahgunakan jabatan ayah, tidak usah ayah. Lebih baik ayah tidur, ayah pasti kelelahan" ucap Baekhyun terdengar lirih, Woo Shik menghela nafas dan menepuk pelan tubuh Baekhyun dengan pelan lalu kemudian pergi

Sudah setengah jam Baekhyun terduduk dan bersandar dikepala ranjangnya menatap tangan yang dialiri cairan khusus agar tubuhnya kembali sehat, ia sama sekali tak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Biasanya ia akan berkeliaran menjahili beberapa pelayan jika chanyeol tak datang berkunjung kali ini ia benar benar malas, ia memikirkan cinta Chanyeol kepadanya yang terlalu rumit. Bukankah biasanya seorang gay yang paling tersulit adalah restu orang tua?

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia sudah memiliki restu dari ayahnya bahkan dia adalah seorang presiden. Lalu siapa yang bodoh sekarang? Baekhyun yang terlalu bodoh mencintai seorang pria dingin? Atau chanyeol yang menyia nyiakan cinta tulus baekhyun?

Baekhyun terlihat emosi, ia melempar bantalnya dan menekuk kedua lututnya dan menangis.

"Dasar park Chanyeol brengsek!... hiks"

Ceklek...

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya melihat chanyeol berdiri dengan tegap disana. Baekhyun menatapnya kesal lalu membuang wajahnya bukankah Chanyeol tak ingin menatapnya?

"Buat apa kau kesini?"tanya baekhyun yang memilih menatap pemandangan malam dijendelanya

"Aku khawatir, " baekhyun menoleh dengan sangat terkejut. Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya mengunci kamarnya, lalu mendekati baekhyun. Namun sebelumnya chanyeol menutup tirai jendela Baekhyun lalu duduk disamping ranjang menggunakan kursi sambil melihat mata dan hidung memerah baekhyun

"sudah air mata keberapa?" tanya chanyeol dan baekhyun semakin heran, ia malah mengernyit benar benar tak mengerti dengan perilaku chanyeol

"berapa banyak uang yang ayahku berikan padamu? " tanya baekhyun masih kesal

"Tidak ada" jawab chanyeol singkat, mereka baru saja melakukan kontak mata untuk pertama kalinya

"Apa ini tugas?" baekhyun bertanya ditengah isakannya. Dan chanyeol mengangguk

Plak...

Baekhyun menamparnya dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki sekarang.

"Bisa kau memperlakukanku diluar dari kerjamu?... hiks "baekhyun terlihat sangat emosi dengan perilaku chanyeol

"Kenapa! kenapa hanya kau yang membenciku! Semua agen tak sepertimu! Tapi kenapa aku malah menyukaimu park!Aku benci!... hiks "

"Aku hanya bisa memukulmu lalu menangis! Dan aku tahu kau tak akan peduli dengan tangisanku mau besar ataupun kecil!. Hiks ... "

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Kah benar benar tak punya hati! Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu! Aku benar benar bodoh kan? Aku tahu itu! SEBENARNYA DOSAKU PADAMU APA!" bentak Baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol dengan butiran suci yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya

"kau sakit, istirahatlah" jawab chanyeol datar dan baekhyun menangis sekencang kencangnya

"Aku akan seperti ini sebelum kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya padaku! Kenapa kau terus menerus menjauhiki? kau seperti membenciku, kau terus mengacuhkan, berbicara kasar padaku!"

"kenapa! Kenapa chanyeol! Apa karena kau normal? Apa kau memiliki kekasih?Apa dia cantik? secantik apa dirinya sampai membuatmu seperti ini!..hiks "

"Chanyeol... hiks… aku benci jika kau terus begini! Aku lelah chanyeol! bersikap lebih baik padaku jangan seperti seorang penjahat dihadapanku seperti aku ini memiliki dosa yang sangat besar padamu! Berhenti yeol ak-"

"Aku hanya tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan anda"

"kenapa? Apa karena kita gay?"

"tidak, bukan hal itu"

"derajat?Cinta tak memandang derajat yeol!..hiks"

"bukan juga itu... Aku hanya tak ingin, aku takut kau akan kecewa padaku suatu saat nanti"

"Tidak! Tidak akan pernah aku tidak akan pernah kecewa mencintaimu yeol! Aku mencintamu! " Baekhyun memeluk chanyeol dan chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludahnya yang terasa kering itu.

"Setubuhi aku yeol"ucap baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Chanyeol malah mengerutkan dahinya,tak percaya dengan sikap agresif baekhyun

"setubuhi aku..hiks" baekhyun sangat memohon pada chanyeol, rupanya ia benar benar mencintai Chanyeol . Baekhyun melepas selang infus ditangannya

"Chanyeol aku benar benar mencintaimu, aku ingin kau mmmppt!"

Chanyeol langsung menyerang baekhyun, bahkan ia langsung berada diatas baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher chanyeol. Akhirnya...

"mmhh " baekhyun merasa nikmat dengan permainan lidah chanyeol, ini pertama kalinya ia bercinta.

"Yeolh… mckh" lumatan demi lumatan yang chanyeol berikan membuat baekhyun melayang. Ia menangis dalam ciumannya. Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi tidur baekhyun, menaikkan seluruh tubuhnya diatas ranjang tanpa melepas ciuman panasnya

"mmhh... yeol" baekhyun meremas seragam kerja chanyeol, merasa puas dengan lumatan dibibirnya. chanyeol turun keleher baekhyun, baekhyun menggeliat seperti ada sensasi aneh saat chanyeol menyesap lehernya-geli.

"enghh... yeol" baekhyun mencoba mencari kancing baju chanyeol mencoba melepas semuanya sedangkan chanyeol asyik dengan isapannya pada leher baekhyun

"enggh... isap yeolh~ " ucap baekhyun yang setia menutup matanya dan membuka satu persatu kemeja putih chanyeol dan melepas dasinya

Chanyeol berhenti melakukannya, melihat hasil isapannya dileher baekhyun yang sangat banyak. Baekhyun membuka matanya menatap chanyeol dengan heran

"kenapah yeolh? Apa kau tak suka?" Baekhyun mengusap rambut Chanyeol dan chanyeol naik keatas dan mencium Baekhyun lagi

Chanyeol ternyata juga sangat mencintai baekhyun,hasrat untuk bercinta dengan baekhyun terus ia tahan meski baekhyun terus memintanya , mungkin…

"mmhh… ccpkh... mhh~" ciuman Chanyeol benar benar membuat baekhyun mabuk, seluruh bibir tipisnya ia hisap dengan penuh.

Baekhyun kembali mencoba membuka baju chanyeol lalu chanyeol mencoba membantunya dengan membuka dengan cara cepat.

Tubuh atletis chanyeol terekspos, baekhyun mengelusnya dengan perlahan menggoda chanyeol

Chanyeol kembali turun keleher baekhyun dan menghisapnya lagi, baekhyun mulai bergerak gelisah saat chanyeol menggesekkan bagian bawahnya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka piyama baekhyun dan membuangnya asal lalu menghisap puting kecil baekhyun dengan lembut secara bergantian.

"Mmmhh yeolhh... " desah baekhyun sambil terus mengusap tubuh Chanyeol

"Chanyeolhh... " chanyeol berhenti menghisap puting baekhyun dan menatap baekhyun kembali yang menutup rapat mulutnya. Chanyeol mencium kembali puting baekhyun lalu menghisapnya lagi. Membuka celana Baekhyun seluruhnya dan menampakkan penis kecil baekhyun. Chanyeol turun dan memasukkan seluruhnya kemulutnya, penis baekhyun sangat pas dimulut chanyeol

"Chanyeolhh... enghh" baekhyun menjepit dengan pahanya diantara kepala chanyeol, bergerak gelisah dengan nuansa unik yang chanyeol berikan saat mulai menjilat miliknya, benar benar lembut...

Lalu chanyeol membuka seluruh celananya dan baekhyun terkejut dengan milik chanyeol yang benar benar besar, baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar ia yakin lubangnya akan berdarah jika penis chanyeol sudah masuk atau chanyeol bergerak

Baekhyun kembali menutup matanya saat chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun keatas pundaknya bersiap siap memasukkan penisnya.

"kau yakin? " Baekhyun tersenyum, akhirnya chanyeol berbicara. Dari tadi ia hanya terus mencumbu setiap inci tubuhnya tanpa memuji tubuh baekhyun atau setidaknya berbicara. Baekhyun mengangguk mski agak gugup karena melihat milik chanyeol yang besar itu

Chanyeol menatap lubang baekhyun dan baekhyun tersipu malu, pipinya benar benar merah ketika ia sedikit mengintip melihat wajah tampan agen dingin Park.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya? " Suara berat chanyeol membuat baekhyun benar benar melayang. Ia benar benar sangat menyukai suara itu, astaga... Baekhyun kembali mengangguk masih menutup matanya dan membuang wajahnya kesamping.

"Kau jugah? " Baekhyun bertanya kembali namun Chanyeol menatapnya dan baekhyun hanya membuka matanya tak ingin melihat chanyeol dengan membuang wajahnya kesamping

"Aku rasa… kau bisa tahan?" baekhyun menelan kembali ludahnya, ia masih ragu dengan itu tapi ia ingin memiliki chanyeol. Melihat ini juga pertama kalinya chanyeol bercinta, baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berharap chanyeol segera memasukkanya ia benar benar tak tahan...

Chanyeol mulai memajukan penisnya kelubang baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat sempit. Penisnya sudah menyentuh kulit lubang berkedut Baekhyun dan baekhyun mulai meremas spreinya

"Enghh" baekhyun menutup rapat matanya saat merasakan kepala 'milik' chanyeol sudah mulai masuk.

"Yeolhh... pelan engh " Ucap baekhyun dengan keringat yang sudah mulai turun didahinya. Chanyeol berhenti dan merasa kasihan dengan baekhyun

"Kurasa aku tak bisa baek" ucap chanyeol

"Lakukan saja, aku tak apa" ucap baekhyun, chanyeol mengangguk dan mulai kembali memasukkan penisnya

"Akhh!" air mata baekhyun meleleh saat seluruh penis chanyeol masuk kelubangnya. Chanyeol naik dan menarik dagu baekhyun

"Maafkan aku" ucap chanyeol terdengar lirih, baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat chanyeol lalu meraih kedua pipi chanyeol

"Kau tampan, aku menyukaimu. Aku tak apa"ucap baekhyun dan chanyeol kembali melumat bibir baekhyun dan baekhyun melingkarkan kedua kaki nya dipinggang chanyeol.

"mmhh... " chanyeol mulai bergerak sambil melumat leher baekhyun.

"Yeolhh... " baekhyun meremas rambut chanyeol yang berkeringat juga.

"Enghh... enghh" Baekhyun kembali bergerak gelisah ada sesuatu yang bergejolak yang akan keluar dari penis kecilnya itu. Ia yakin ia akan orgasme untuk pertama kalinya, ia memeluk chanyeol

"Yeolh… aku inginhh~ Eenghh" Baekhyun melihat chanyeol saat cairan kental keluar dengan lancar dipenisnya. Ia yakin itu mengotori tubuh chanyeol

"Maafkan akuh yeol" Ucap baekhyun dan chanyeol menggeleng ia kembali menghisap puting baekhyun dan baekhyun kembali menutup matanya.

"eengh… ahhh... ahh" Baekhyun meremas kembali rambut chanyeol saat gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat

"Ahh... ahh… yeollhh… ahh" keringat baekhyun sudah bercucuran, ia membuka sedikit mulutnya terlihat sangat seksi jika Chanyeol melihatnya ditambah lagi dengan desahannya semakin membuat chanyeol ingin menumbuk lubang baekhyun lebih dalam lagi. Chanyeol juga tak tahu kenapa ia langsung saja menyerang Baekhyun, meski Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya namun 'sepertinya' Chanyeol juga menginginkannya.

"Lagi yeolhh… mmhh" baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya kekiri atau kekanak mencari posisi yang nyaman saat gerakan chanyeol semakin cepat dan tak beraturan lagi

"Aaahh… ahh"

"yeolhh… mhh... ahh… ahh"

"baekhh" chanyeol berhenti bergerak dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal, keringatnya sangat jelas mengalir ditubuh putih dan atletisnya itu.

"Ada apa lagih yeolh? Ahhh… ahh" baekhyun tersenyum, chanyeol ternyata pandai menggodanya.

"Kau engg... enghh... kau benarhh... benarh… enggh" ucap baekhyun sambil terus menutup matanya memukul lengan chanyeol dengan lemahnya

"Baekhh... Ahhhh" Cairan sperma chanyeol masuk dengan deras kelubang baekhyun, ia benar benar tak tahan lagi jadi ia melepasnya didalam. Baekhyun juga tak akan hamil, chanyeol naik dan menarik rambut baekhyun yang sudah menutupi matanya itu kebelakang dan mencium keningnya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama baekh" baekhyun menggeleng, dengan pelan ia membuka matanya dan memperlihatnya mata sayunya yang benar benar menggoda itu.

"kau pemain yang hebat" goda baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ia mencoba melepas tautannya namun baekhyun melarangnya. Jadi chanyeol tidur disamping baekhyun dan baekhyun membelakanginya.

"Kau yakin?" bisik seorang pelayan wanita dengan temannya yang sedang mendekatkan telinganya dipintu kamar baekhyun

"Agen Park benar benar hebat, Tuan Baekhyun terus mendesah, luar biasa" ucap Pelayan yang menguping itu

"Aku ingin mendengarnya!"

"Desahan Tuan Baekhyun benar benar seperi wanita, perlu kau tau saja" ucapnya lalu pergi. Pelayan yang belum percaya kembali menguping namun tak ada suara lagi, suara desahan baekhyun yang temannya bilang.

"Jadi mereka pacaran? Wah… wah"

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, chanyeol sibuk dengan kerjanya lagi. Ia sangat terkejut berita tentang ia bercinta dengan baekhyun sangatlah cepat menyebar. Chanyeol tak tahu siapa yang salah diantara mereka, baekhyun yang desahannya terlalu besar atau dirinya yang terlalu brutal dalam menggenjot Baekhyun .

Tapi chanyeol sudah melupakannya, ia sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih seorang anak presiden Byun Baekhyun. Jadi ia harus terus menjaganya sampai ia memilih untuk berjalan di altar, berdiri bersama baekhyun.

Dert..deert..

Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat telponnya, kali ini ia bebas tugas tak ada jadwal berkunjung presiden.

"aku sudah mengirimnya keapartemenmu" Chanyeol mengangguk

"terima kasih, aku akan mengeceknya jika aku sudah pulang" chanyeol melihat kedatangan jongin dan menutup telponnya lalu meminum kembali kopinya.

...

..

.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil menuju keapartemennya. Ia memeriksa kotak pos lalu masuk kekamarnya yang sunyi dan gelap itu. Hanya ada satu cahaya dimana hanya bisa menyinarkan satu objek saja yaitu fotonya bersama ibunya. Cahaya redup redup yang berasal dari bingkai itu sudah cukup untuk chanyeol, ia tak suka tempat yang terang. Meski dirumah Presiden sangatlah bersinar

Chanyeol melepas jas dan dasinya melemparnya asal dan duduk disisi ranjangnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang yang diponsel chanyeol tertulis 'H' itu

"Aku akan melihatnya, terima kasih" ucap chanyeol sebelum ia mengakhiri telponnya

Chanyeol kemudian menyalakan proyektor dan disana terdapat diagram yang dimana ada Presiden Byun disana. Chanyeol beralih pada sebuah kertas tebal di meja nakasnya

'PENEMBAKAN IBU HAMIL DI BUSAN'

Chanyeol membukanya, di halaman pertama terdapat fotonya ia kemudian membuka lembaran berikutnya dan disana ada foto ibunya yang sudah mati tertembak . Chanyeol menutup mata dan menutup berkas itu cepat, ia seperti kembali pada waktu itu . Tangannya bergetar dan kembali menatap proyektor.

"Membuat baekhyun jatuh cinta padaku membuat ku semakin mudah membunuhmu tuan Byun"

…

…

…

Keesokan harinya chanyeol ke Blue House. Ia bersiap siap untuk ke gedung tempat duta besar China akan datang.

Presiden dan para pejabat lainnya berjalan dilorong Blue House.

"Mereka belum sampai" Ucap Agen Kim Jae Yeong.

"Taka pa, dia tamu kita" Jae Yeong mengangguk lalu membuka pintu gerbang Blue House, Semua agen tunduk dan Presiden Byun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Setelah Agen Kim membuka pintu mobil, tim keamanan seperti Agen Chanyeolpun mulai masuk ke Mobil menuju kegedung empat Duta Besar China akan datangi

...

Baekhyun sedang berbincang dengan salah satu pelayan wanita, ia duduk disofa seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Dilihat dari cara baekhyun bicara dan pelayan itu merespon.

"Tak ada agen yang mengtahuinya! Dasar Agen bodoh!" kesal baekhyun

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya pada ayahmu saja" ucap pelayan itu Mereka sedang membahas rencana Kencan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi yang membuatnya pusing adalah ia ingin memberi kejutan pada chanyeol dengan datang langsung ke Blue House ini kencan pertamanya!. Ia takut,disana hanya ada orang penting dan bertugas untuk menjaga presiden. Ia juga tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan chanyeol, ia tak pernah keBlue House sebelumnya jadi ia bingung apa ia bisa masuk ke Blue House apa tidak.

"Tapi akan sangat indah jika aku kesana bukan"

"Itu menurut anda tuan, aku juga suka dengan rencana anda" Baekhyun mengangguk , sebenarnya ia akan berkencan dengan chanyeol besok.

...

Seorang pria pendek sedang melawan segerombolan pria didepannya, ia hanya bisa melawan pria itu dengan tas dan pukulan. Pria dihadapannya itu sangat berantakan, baju yang kotor, wajah yang penuh luka, serta celana robek dibagian lutut

"Pergi!aku tak suka dengan kalian" ucap pria yang lebih kecil sambil terus memukul pemimpin geng itu dengan tasnya

"ini siang... Kita tak mungkin menyetubuhimu! Kami hanya butuh uangmu anak kecil" Teman yang lain tertawa , Pria yang lebih kecil berhenti memukul pria bermata tajam itu. Ia menarik tasnya dan memeluk tasnya erat.

"Aku juga tak ingin memberi tubuhku padamu" ucapnya lancang dan jawabannya hanya decihan dari pemimpin geng tersebut

Do kyungsoo- Nama pria kecil itu, yang sedang berfikir keras untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari pria berandal dihadapannya ini.

"Hey! Lihat anak ini . Waaahh… Kau pemberani rupanya" kyungsoo, dengan mata bulatnya menatap ji soo nyalang

"umur ku 29 dan kau hanya anak SMA yang bolos ! Kim Ji soo siswa SMA SangMoon " ucap Kyungsoo dan ji soo menarik dagunya menatapnya dengan emosi

"kau siapa ha! Kita meminta dengan tenang uangmu, dan jangan menipu kami karena kami bukanah orang bodoh"

Brug…

Ji soo mendorongnya dengan kasar , menarik tas milik kyungsoo serta dompet kyungsoo bersama teman temannya yang lain . Kyungsoo bangkit dan memukul Ji soo , tindakannya membuat teman Ji soo tercengang dan berhenti memeriksa tas milik kyungsoo . Pukulan yang cukup kuat, bahkan sudut bibir ji soo berdarah . Kyungsoo menendang kaki temannya yang lain lalu menarik tasnya dan memutar tubuhnya memukul tiga teman Ji soo dengan kasar . Ji soo terkejut lalu melawan kyungsoo dan temannya yang lain juga ikut .

...

..

.

Deert… deert

Chanyeol mematikan teleponnya, ia tak boleh bermain ponsel saat bekerja. Namun ponselnya kembali bergetar dan ia kembali menolaknya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon

Deert... deert...

Chanyeol terlihat sangat kesal, ia kemudian melihat siapa yang menelpon dan itu adalah baekhyun. Ia melihat teman setimnya 'Kim Jongin' lalu melihatkan ponselnya

"dia menelpon, apa aku harus mengangkatnya?" ucap chanyeol tanpa melihat jongin

"angkat saja, kita juga belum sampai" Chanyeol mendengus, ia milih menolak kembali dan memasukkan ponselnya didalam jasnya. Jongin hanya menggeleng.

Sesampai mereka didalam gedung menunggu duta China, ponsel chanyeol masih bergetar. Chanyeol yang memiliki tugas untuk memeriksa gedung belakang ia batalkan karena baekhyun terus menelpon dan memilih ketoilet, alasannya

Ia memberikan tugasnya keJongin dan jongin hanya mengiakan, jongin sangat tahu tingkah chanyeol yang gelisah .

"Aku sedang sibuk baek" bisik chanyeol

"Aku tahu, kalau besok?apa kau sibuk juga?"

"Mungkin, aku akanenelponmu setelah tugasku. Jika aku menolak telponku jangan menelpon lagi"

"aku harap kau tak sibuk besok" chanyeol mengangguk setelah itu ia mematkan ponselnya.

...

..

.

Jongin yang memeriksa bagian belakang gedung melihat segerombolan siswa siswa yang terlihat sangat ribut itu. Jongin memastikan 'Apa tak ada polisi disana?'

Brug!

Kyungsoo kembali terjatuh saat ia mencoba melarikan diri, walau itu terlihat sangat mustahilkarena ia melawan tujuh orang pria

"Hey hey apa yang kalian lakukan ha!" Jongin sangat penasaran jadi ia mendekati mereka dan melihat seorang pria yang tersungkur dengan luka lebam diwajahnya . seseorang menghalaginya namun jongin mendorongnya dan mendekati pria kecil - Do kyungsoo

Ji soo mendorong Jongin dan jongin menghempaskan tangan Ji soo dan berjongkok, menarik dagu kyungsoo melihat wajah kyungsoo

"Wah wah.. Bagaimana bisa kalian separah ini memukulnya" ucap jongin, kyungsoo membuka matanya yang hampir sudah tak bisa lagi dibuka karena matanya terlihat sangat bengkak akibat luka pukul dari pria berandal itu.

"Ahjusii! kau memang siapa!" bentak ji soo, jongin bangkit melihat ji soo nyalang. Jongin memperlihatkan kartu nama dan membuat ji soo berdecih

"Apa maumu ha! jangan mencampuri urusan kami!ahjussi!"

Jongin tadinya hanya penasaran dengan yang dilakukan oleh sekumpulan pria berantakan itu, namun ia lebih penasaran denga pria yang sudah tak berdaya disana. Ia harusnya pergi memeriksa gedung bagian belakang, ia akan diberi hukuman jika lalai dalam tugasnya.

"Biarkan dia pergi" jongin memasukkan tangannya disaku celananya, melihat kyungsoo lalu melihat kembali ji soo.

"ahjussi mau mati?"

"Kau lihat ini?, " jongin memperlihatkan alat komunikasi di lengan bajunya, jongin menyeringai "jika kau membunuhku juga semua orang sudah tahu, alat ini terhubung dengan kepala keamanan khusus penjaga presiden, aku tidak akan mati sia sia"

"Brengsek" ji soo menendang kembali kyungsoo dan menoleh melihat anak buahnya "ayo pergi" Ji soo pergi diikuti dengan teman temannya yang lain. Jongin kembali berjongkok melihat kyungsoo ia ingin menyelamatkan anak ini namun ia masih dalam tugasnya, ia juga tak ingin meninggalkan kyungsoo dengan kondisi seperti ini. Jongin melihat sekelilingnya, takut jika ada agen yang melihatnya.

"tinggalkan aku "ucap kyungsoo terdengar serak dan lirih, iasudah tak bisa lagi bergerak bahkan membuka mata sangat sulit. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya "ahjussi!tinggalkan aku ohokk ohookk… " jongin sangat terkejut dengan keluarnya darah dari mulut kyungsoo. Jongin menghela nafas dan menelpon ambulance .

Ia kemudian melihat dompet disamping kyungsoo, ia melihat isinya dan tak ada lagi isi didalamnya keculai kartu namanya.

"do kyungsoo"

...

Pertemuan antara Presiden dan Duta besar China sudah dimulai , presiden berada di dalam ruangan khsusus digedung tersebut dan ada Chanyeol yang menjaga di depan pintu bersama Agen dari China juga- Xi Luhan

Seorang agen datang mengampiri Chanyeol

"kemana agen Kim?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya kepada seniornya agen Oh – apa jongin belum kembali?

"Aku akan mencarinya" pamit Chanyeol, Seharusnya jongin sudah selesai dalam tugasnya.

Chanyeol berlari keluar dari gedung dan Agen Oh menggantikan Chanyeol . Agen dari China itu melirik Agen Oh Sehun lalu kembali dengan pengihatan focus ke depan

" Kau Xi Luhan?, " Tanya Sehun dan Luhan hanya mengangguk "lama tak bertemu" ucap Sehun datar, terakhir ia bertemu dengan Luhan adalah 2 Tahun yang lalu

"kau sangat tinggi" ucap Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum kecil Luhan berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea

"dan Kau sangat cantik " Luhan membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan kesal , Sehun menoleh menaikkan satu alisnya lalu tersenyum kembali .

 _ **FlashbackOn**_

 _Presiden Korea Selatan Byun Woo Shik menuju ke ruangan yang sudah di sediakan perdana menteri untuk rapat kerja sama . Disana Sehun berada disamping Presiden Byun dan Luhan datang sambil berbungkuk_

 _"Mohon maaf sebelumnya , Perdana menteri masih dalam perjalanan maaf sekali lagi " ucap Luhan berbahasa China . Sehun menyampaikan semua yang Luhan katakan, Sehun adalah agen yang sangat pandai berbahasa China melihat dia juga seorang agen jadi presiden lebih memilih Sehun sebagai Translatornya_

 _"Tak apa" Byun Woo Shik tersenyum dan Luhan mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke ruangan Rapat . Negara China sangat membutuhkan banyak dokter ahli dari Korea karena sudah hampir 3 bulan ini Republic China diancam oleh teroris teroris yang sampai saat ini sudah banyak menelan nyawa dengan bom yang sangat berbahaya. China kehabisan tenaga Dokter karena sangat banyak yang membutuhkan pertolongan selama 3 bulan ini . Sampai sekarang sudah 4 desa yang teroris kuasai dan membunuh setiap orang yang melewati desa itu._

 _Byun Woo Shik juga sudah dilarang oleh para bawahannya untuk tidak kesana demi keselamatan Presiden, namun Presiden Byun tak ingin menolak undangan resmi dari Presiden China padahal ia bisa langsung mengirim dokter tanpa ia ke sana namun Presiden Byun bersih keras untuk datang langsung kesana karena ia percaya agen PSS akan melindunginya._

 _Bahkan setelah rapatpun tak ada ancamandari teroris karena teroris masih berada diDesa desa dan belum ada kasus penge-boman diPusat Kota ._

 _"bahasa China yang bagus" puji Luhan saat Sehun keluar dari ruang rapat dengan bahasa China, Sehun tersenyum padanya_

 _"Terima kasih , dinegara kami belum ada agen wanita berambut pendek sepertimu" bisik Sehun dan Luhan mengerutkan dahinya 'Wanita?'_

 _"Kau mengira diriku wanita?" mereka masih bercakap dengan bahasa China_

 _"BUkankah kau memang wanita? Kau cantik! Jangan mengira dirimu ini seorang agen namun tak bisa mengurus kecantikanmu dan melupakan kalau dirimu seorang wanita"_

 _"Dasar! Aku ini pria! Aku tidak cantik! Ingat aku ini Pria !" kesal Luhan kali ini Sehun yang heran ia melihat Luhan dari atas sampai bawah - 'Ayolah! Tak ada tanda tanda seorang pria'_

 _"Jangan bercanda!" kesal Sehun dan Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat mimik kesal Sehun yang mengatainya seorang wanita itu . Luhan sangat sensitive dengan kata itu ia tak suka dipanggil 'Wanita' bukanhanya sehun yang berkata seperti itu sangat banyak diLuar sana!_

 _"Ayo pergi!" Luhan berjalan mengikuti para agen lainnya dan Sehun berjalan mengikutinya…._

 _Presiden Byun Woo Shik menuju ke Bandara dan denga rasa hormat dan terima kasih para agen terbaik China termasuk mengantar Presiden Byun keBandara dengan selamat . Semua agen berbungkuk saat presiden Korea Selatan dan para agen mulai masuk kepesawat_

 _Plak…_

 _"Arah jam 6!" Agen dari korea Selatan dengan cepat melindungi presiden dan masuk kecuali sehun , Sehun terkejut saat ia melihat setetes darah yang jatuh dilantai. Sehun beralih melihat Luhan , Luhan langsung memegang lengan kanannya dan mengambil senjata diikuti oeh para agen lain yang menarik pelatuknya focus ke sumber bunyi senjata yang mengenai lengan Luhan itu ._

 _Agen lain menarik Sehun dengan paksa masuk kepesawat_

 _ **FlashbackOff**_

…

..

.

Chanyeol berlari menuju gedung belakang lalu ia berhenti ketika melihat punggung jongin sambil membantu beberapa perawat mengangkat seseorang . Chanyeol mendekat

"Siapa dia? " jongin menggeleng

"aku tak tahu, Ayo pergi " Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk kembali kegedung , Chanyeol menoleh dan kembali melihat pria kecil yang digiring masuk ke dalam mobil ambulance

Chanyeol berlari mengejar Jongin

"Kau kenal dia? Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatinya? "

"aku tak mengenalinya , dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang hampir dibunuh oleh preman preman . Aku menyelamatkannya dan sudah itu saja " Chanyeol mengangguk "apa ada yang mencariku?"

"ya, Agen Oh mencarimu rapat sudah dimulai dan aku hanya perlu menjaga saja" ucap Chanyeol dan jongin hanya tersenyum

…

"Tidak tidak! itu terlalu feminim dia pasti akan langsung menyerangku! Kalian tahukan !"ucap Baekhyun dan pelayan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum , Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan kencan pertamanya besok yang dimana Chanyeol belum tahu dengan rencana itu . Alasan kenapa ia menepon Chanyeol hanya untuk memastikan tapi Chanyeol malah melarangnya untuk menelpon –Dasar!

Jika Chanyeol sibuk – tak apa! Ia bisa berkeliling ditaman BlueHouse . Ia ingin memberi surprise dan Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menolak . Jadi untuk saat ini ia ingin memiih baju yang cocok untuknya berkencan besok . Dengan dibantu oleh para pelayan Baekhyun seperti sangat mudah dalam memiih baju

"Yah! Aku suka yang ini " Baekhyun menarik baju yang tak sengaja pelayan Song pegang , Baekhyun mendudukkan Pelayan Song dan pelayan lain "perhatian ! Siapa diantara kalian yang sudah kencan?" Tanya Baekhyun dan para pelayan mulai berbisik dan menengok kekanan dan kekiri

"A-aku" Wanita cantik soo hyun dengan senyum gugupnya

"Yah kamu! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Bagaimana pacarmu langsung menciummu?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung ia benar benar bekerja keras untuk kencannya besok , sungguh ia benar benar tak sabar!

Wanita itu tersenyum dan menggeleng…

"Astaga! Tapi kenapa di drama selalu ada seperti itu dikencan pertamanya!, " gerutu Baekhyun dan pelayan disana tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun mendengus

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi"

…

..

.

Jongin menutup pintu mobilnya setekah ia sampai dibasemant sebuah rumahsakit. Ia membawa sekantong minuman kaleng dan berjalan dengan kemeja putihnya. Ia sudah bebas tugas jadi ia melepas jas serta id card PSS-nya. Ia bertujuan untuk menjenguk anak kecil yang ia selamatkan tadi, ia kemudian bertanya dimana kamar do kyungsoo korban penyerangan.

Setelah itu jongin masuk ruangan kyungsoo namun disana tak kyungsoo, hanya sebuah ranjang tanpa pasien. Jongin menaikkan alisnya, ia memeriksa pasien dalam ruangan tersebut merasa kalau dirinya salah. Jongin menghela nafas ia mengangguk lalu pergi, ia yakin kalau kyungsoo sudah pergi. Jongin melempar minuman bersoda yang ia bawa tadi kedalam mobilnya lalu menancapkan gas untuk pulang.

Namun saat ia keluar dari basement iamelihat seorang pria yang mirip kyungsoo yang duduk sambil mendongak , jongin tak yakin jika itu kyungsoo namun ia dengan cepat turun dari mobil dan memastikan kalau itu benar kyungsoo.

"hey bocah!" dengan cepat kyungsoo berbalik lalu setelanyamengerutkan dahinya. Jongin tersenyum semabri duduk disamping kyungsoo, ia memberikan minuman soda tadi lalu melihat keatas.

"siapa kau?" Tanya kyungsoo masih menatap jonginpenuh Tanya.

"Aku kim jongin, yang menyelamakanmu dari preman" Kyungsoo mengupas bibir bawahnya sambil mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kesini?" Jongin melihat kyungsoo

"Aku khawatir, bagaimana jika ibumu melihat wajahmu itu. Astaga, anak muda jaman sekarang" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"apa alasanmu memanggilku bocah?" Jongin menatap kyungsoo

"Karena kau kecil?" kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Jadi kalau aku kecil, apa aku juga terlihat lemah? Seperti anak anak seusiaku?"

"Tentu, anak kecil sepertimu tidak boleh berkelahi. Kau harus belajar disekolah dan pulang dengan selamat. Aku khawatir melihat Negara ini dimasa depan"

"kenapa kau membawanya kemasa depan?" Jongin menghela nafas.

"Hey! Kau benar benar tidak sopan! Jika semua penerus sepertimu Negara ini akan hancur"

"Tapi aku hanya korban disini!, sebenarnya kau berpihak pada siapa?"

"Aku tidak berpihak pada siapapun, semuanya salah bukan? Kau yang terlalu lemah dan pria tadi yang rusak"

"Aku tidak lemah seperti yang kau pikirkan, jangan sok tahu"

"Lihat! Kau bahkan sangat tidak sopan" kyungsoo mengerutkan kembali keningnya lalu berdecih.

"Aku harus pulang" jongin mengangguk

"betul! Kau harus pulang, ibumu pasti khawatir" kyungsoo tersenyum lalu pergi "tunggu! Biarkan aku bersamamusampai dihalte, sangat bahaya jika pergi malam malam seperti ini"

"aku pria!"

"Tapi kau lemah!" pekik jongin dan kyungsoohanya mengangguk lalu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus sedangkan jongin berada dibelakangnya.

Setelah ia sampai dihalte bus, kyungsoo duduk bersama jongin kembali. Beberapa menit kemudian,bus datang lalu kyungsoo masuk kebus namun sebelumnya ia membisik jongin. Entah apa yang kyungsoo bisikkan sehingga membuat jongin mteus menerus membulatkan mata dan duduk seperti patung. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat reaksi jongin lalu bus mengantarnya pulang.

Jongin berdecih…

"Apa masuk akal !? dia bilang apa? 29 tahun? Cih!"

 **TBC**

Thanks yang udh review, follow and fav ff ini wkwkwk

Gumawo saranghae~

See you...


	3. Chapter 3

**AGEN**

 **::: Chapter 3 :::**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyung soo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Huang Zi Tao and Other**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **By**

 **'Pila Park'**

Chanyeol duduk sambil bersandar di kepala ranjangnya, ia meng-aktifkan ponselyang sedari tadi ia matikan.

 **'23 pesan belum dibaca'**

Chanyeol mengupas bibir bawahnya penasaran dengan pesan sebanyak itu.

 _Baekhyun_

Chanyeol tertegun

 **'apa kabar?'**

 **'Chanyeol?'**

 **'kau sudah makan?'**

 **'apa kau masih sibuk?'**

 **'aku bosan jadi aku mengirim pesan yang sanga banyak padamu maafkan aku'**

 **'aku hanya khawatir'**

 **Chanyeol masih terus membaca pesan Baekhyun**

 **'kata agen Kim kau sudah pulang?'**

 **'apa kau lelah?'**

 **'setidaknya kau balas pesanku'**

 **'Chanyeol?'**

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menyimpan ponselnnya dimeja nakas, lalu berbaring menatap langit langit kamarnya yang bisa dibilang tak terlihat karena kamar yang begitu gelap.

Chanyeol mencoba menutup matanya namun beberapa menit setelahnya ia kembali mengambil ponselnya, dan bangkit untukbersandar dikepala ranjangnya.

"hyung? Maaf aku tak bisa menjengukmu, " ucap Chanyeol terdengar lirih "aku lelah, bagaimana keadaanmu? "

"…"

"besok? Bukankah tidak terlalu cepat?, "

"…"

"bagaimana jika semua orang mencurigaiku?, "

"…"

"Apa tak masalah?, " Chanyeol mengangguk …

"terserah tuan, hyung ? jaga dirimu" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu setelah itu ia menutup teleponnya, yang jelas itu bukan Baekhyun .

…

..

.

Kyungsoo membuka gebang besar sebuah rumah, dengan ekspresi datar ia masuk dan mendapati bebeapa orang yang berpakaian jas hitam serta celana panjang hitam bepatroli dihalaman rumah yang kyungsoo datangi. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya Istana…

Setelah kyungsoo membuka pintu rumah yang sangat besar itu, kyungsoo disambut ramah oleh pelayan serta para pengawal rumah tersebut. Mereka semua berjejeran membungkuk menyapa kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengacuhkan mereka, ia tak membalasnya dan memilih untuk berjalan melewati pelayan serta pegawai bodoh disana yang masih berbungkuk.

"Selamat datang tuan" ucap seorang pria yang tidak jauh beda pekaiannya dengan pengawal yang sedang berpatroli tadi membungkuk lalu membuka pintu untuk kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya lalu melewatinya kembali sembari masuk keruangan serba putih yang didalamnya hampir semuanya terbuat dari kaca.

Pria berwajah keriput namun masih terlihat ada sifat tegas diwajahnya mendongak ketika ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup, dan disana ada kyungsoo yang menghampirinya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu" ucap pria itu dengan mata tajamnya, membuat kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Aku dipukul oleh segerombolan pria dan ia mengambil semua uangku, maafkan aku"

 **Plak!**

Pria yang lebih tua melempar gelas kearah kyungsoo dan membuat gelas itu pecah, beruntung pria itu tak melukai kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membungkuk kembali meminta maaf, ia memang salah seharusnya ia pergi bersama pengawal yang pria tua ini suruh.

"apa karena kau tak ingin menungging?! Sampai kau merusak wajahmu Ha!, " bentak pria itu dan kyungsoo menggeleng. "lalu kenapa kau malah membiarkan pria pria itu memukulmu! Kau tahu aku tak suka jika wajahmu terluka saat sedang berhubungan intim! Dasar anak kecil!. " kyungsoo menutup matanya sembari menelan ludahnya. Ia membungkuk meminta maaf kembali namun pria lebih tua hanya berdecih

"kali ini kau bebas! Masuk kamarmu dan jangan keluar dari rumah sebelum luka wajahmu hilang." Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia meraba saku jaketnya dan memberikan ponselnya pada pria tua itu sebelum ia beranjak ke ruangan tersebut.

BLAM!

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, ia mengeraskan rahangnya dan ekor matanya melirik pintunya yang ia tutup lalu berdecih. Ia membuka jaket tebalnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuknya, menyelimuti semua tubuhnya berusaha tidur.

 **Flashback** **On**

 _Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya pada sebuah kaca yang berada di sebuah kamar mandi mewah. Ia terlihat sangat kacau dengan leher yang penuh dengan bekas merah keunguan. Ia sangat prihatin dengan dirinya, tapi ia tak bisa hidup tanpa uang. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan itu membuatnya menjadi sebatang kara, ia hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Tak ada keluarga dari ibu ataupun ayahnya yang mengangkatnya sebagai anak sehingga membuat kyungsoo hidup sendiri dan berusaha hidup tanpa orang tua. Tapi dia menggunakan cara singkat untuk mendaatkan uang – menjual tubuhnya-_

 _Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya payah, dirinya benar benar hancur sekarang. Ia sering ke club malam untuk mndapatkan uang –untuk hidup-_

 _Suatu hari, seorang pria berjas hitam datang beserta pengawal pengawalnya diclub tempat kyungsoo bekerja. Tentu mereka ingin refreshing dan mungkin ingin menghilangkan hasrat bercintanya pada pelacur sexi di club tersebut. Dia adalah mr. Jhon pemilik club malam yang ia datangi sekarang, ia datang bersama pengawal-pengawalnyadenga tujuan yang sama –sex-_

 _Semua pegawai terkejut dan membungkuk kepada mr. jhon –nama korea Choi Myun sik- Mereka semua tak mengetahui kalau bos mereka akan datang, bahkan club malam ini sangat ramai dan ruangan dilantai 7 milik belum di bersihkan._

 _Kerasukan mungkin, biasanya mr. jhon akan marah –marah ketika masuk ke club, tapi kali ini mr. Jhon tersenyum dan sangat ramah pada pegawainya. Bahkan bartender juga bingung dengan perilaku mr. Jhon yang mungkin sedikit… Aneh?_

 _Pegawai Kim mengantar mr. Jhon masuk keruangan khusus milik mr. Jhon bersantai, adapun pengawalnya berdiri didepan pintu menjaga ruangan bosnya. Ruangan tersebut sangatberbeda di lantai satu uang sangat berisik karena dentuman musik serta pelacur pelacur bodoh yang menari membuat mr. Jhon jijik._

 _"hey!" panggil mr. Jhon pada pegawai Kim yang tadinya ingin menutup pintu untuk pergi._

 _"Ada apa tuan?"_

 _"Siapa dia?" Tanya mr. Jhon sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang terpajang di ruangannya._

 _Ruangan khusus mr. Jhon terdapat foto-foto pegawai di clubnya. Perlu kalian tahu, mr. Jhon sebenarnya memiliki 5 club di setiap sudut kota Seoul. Sebagai pemilik kelima club tersebut ia harus mengetahui semua pegawainya bukan? Dan kali ini ia baru mengetahui ada seorang lelaki bermatabulat yang menjadi pegawai clubnya._

 _Mr. Jhon bangkit dari tempatnya duduk mendekati bingkai foto yang menarik perhatiannya._

 _'Do kyung so'_

 _Pegawai itu mengangguk dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah bekerja selama 4 bulan di club. Mr. Jhon mengangguk paham. Ia menoleh…_

 _"bawa dia kemari" pegawai Kim tersenyum lalu membungkuk, lalu ia pergi._

 _Tak lama menunggu pegawai bermata bulat yang mr. Jhon lihat tadi datang. Dia Do kyung soo, membuka celemek kerjanya yang membawakan minuman beralkohol dan menyimpannya dimeja tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _Mr. Jhon membuka jasnya sembari mendekati kyung soo. Do kyung soo memang melayani seorang pria hidung belang, tapi diatidak mungkin melayani bosnya sendiri. Kyung soo menelan ludahnya dan melangkah mundur._

 _"t-tuan?" Tanyanya jujur_

 _"umurmu 23 tahun dan kau sudah bekerja ditempat orang dewasa? Apa orang tuamu tak mengetahuinya?, " Tanya mr. Jhon dan kyung soo langsung menggeleng. "kalau begitu mari membuat orang tuamumemiliki banyak uang" kyung soo sangat tahu arti kalimat itu … tapi?_

 _MASA BODOH! INI DEMI UANG…_

…

…

…

 _Pagi harinya ia terbangun dengan tubuh yang memprihatinkan, dilehernya ada bekasisapan serta diselimut dan sprei terdapat sperma yang mengering. Kyung soo menghela nafas ketika ia melihat sebuah kertas di meja nakasnya. Kertas mahal atau bisa disebut dengan uang, kyung soo bangkitdan mencari pakaiannya._

 _Ceklek…_

 _Kyung soo membulatkan mata dan dengan cepat menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh kotornya._

 _"oh astaga, ma-maaf tuan aku- aku hanya aiss, maaf sekali lagi, " kyungsoo mengernyit… tuan? Pelayan wanita itu membungkuk beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia berhenti. "Maaf, aku kira anda belum bangun, aku hanya ingin menyiapkan baju anda setelah bangun, apa boleh?" kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan duduk kembali disisi ranjang memperhatikan pelayan wanita itu mengacak lemari pakaian dikamar yang kyungsoo tak tahu ini kamar siapa, yang ia ingat ia bercinta dengan… Bosnya._

 _"apa aku boleh bertanya?" kyungsoo akhirnya membuka mulutnya, pelayan itu terlihat seperti orang baik._

 _"tentu tuan" wanita itu berhenti mencarikan pakaian untuk kyungsoo, berdiri tegak menatapnya._

 _"ke-kenapa kau memanggilku tuan? Apa karena aku?" pelayan wanita itu tersenyum, seolah mengerti dengan pertanyaan kyungsoo._

 _"anda adalah istri muda Kepala Choi," lagi lagi kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinyasedangkan pelayan itu kembali mencari pakaian untuk kyungsoo._

 _"apa ini kamarku?" Tanya kyungsoo dan pelayan wanita tadi menjawab kalau istana ini miliknya juga setelah Kepala menunduk… dia?- Sekarang?- Istri?_

 **Flash** **Back** **Off**

Sudah tujuh tahun kyungsoo menjadi istri mr. Jhon, ia memang sudah kaya apapun itu yang ia inginkan akan terkabulnamun disisi lain ia terlihat lebih memprihatinkan karena selama 7 tahun itu ia disiksa jika melakukan kesalahan atau tak ingin bercinta. Walau itu adalah tugas seorang istri –melayani suaminya- tapi ini keterlaluan, ia tak bisa hidup bebas seperti dulu. Dulu dia sangat bahagia saat ia dipanggil Tuan, dia juga bukan istri sah Choi Myun Sik – mr. Jhon – Kyung Soo hanya tempat menghilangkan hasrat bercinta seorang yang bernama Myun Sik.

Tentu Choi myun sik memiliki istri dan anak, istri sibuk dan anak yang bernama Wuyifan sedang berkuliah di luar negeri.

…

…

…

"Apa? Pertukaran agen?" LuHan amat terkejut ketika Kepala Direktur Tim Keamanan China menelponnya malam malam dan bilang kalau dirinya akan melakukan pertukaran agen Korea-China. Ia akan melakukan pertukaran dengan agen dari Korea Selatan Choi Siwon dan LuHan akan tinggal diKorea menjadi agen Presiden Korea Selatan.

"Tidak lama, sekitar 3 bulan. Pemerintah sudah menyiapkan apartemen untukmu selamakau disana"

"Bag-" ucaannya terputus

"Adikmu akan berangkat besok, tak usah memikirkan apapun" LuHan menelan ludahnya dan menyetujui perintah ketuanya. Setelah itu mereka memutuskan telponnya.

LuHan menghela nafas lalu menarik selimutnya mencoba tidur, dari kemarin ia susah tidur. Saat ia meninggalkan seorang anak kecil yang bernama Haowen.

 **Deert…deert**

LuHan kembali kesal, Siapalagi yang menelponnya!

"Halo?"

"hy cantik"LuHan membulatkan matanya sembari bangkit

"dari mana kau mendapatkan nomorku!"

"kenapa kau belum tidur!" Tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, cara untuk mendapatkan nomor LuHan benar benar memalukan, jadi… Lupakan!

"Aku tak bisa tidur" Sehun benar benar bersyukur karena Luhan terpancing…

"Astaga… apa kau tak tahu kalau kau sekarang telah-"

"ya… ya… ya… aku sekarang Agen Korea Selatan" jawab LuHan malas lalu berbaring kembali.

"mau kutemani?," LUhan mengerutkan dahinya, ia tak menjawab. "bagaimana pikiranmu terlalu kotor!" sambung Sehun.

"Siapa yg pikirannya kotor! Aku hanya tak mengerti makanya diam" kesal LuHan.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan seseorang?" LuHan tercengang, bagaimana bisa Sehun dapat menebaknya?

"Heyhey! Aku benarkan?, lebih baik kau tidur rusa manis" Hell!, Panggilan apa lagi itu!

"setelah memanggilku wanitadan cantik, sekarang kau memanggilku Rusa? Dasar tidak sopan, aku itu lebih tua dari mu. Kau yang seharus-" ucapan LuHan terputus.

"aku ada didepan hotelmu"

"Apa!?" LuHan mematikan ponselnya dan turun dari ranjang berlari menuju pintu hotelnya. Sehun adalah orang terbodoh jika ia benar benar ada di depan kamarnya. LuHan membukanya cepat dan?

Nihil?

LuHan mengangguk, ia menutup keras pintu hotelnya dan menelpon kembali Sehun brengsek itu. Beraninya dia berbohong!

Ting…tung…

Luhan menoleh

"Apa itu Sehun?" LuHan menggeleng, ia harus memarahi Sehun terlebih dahulu. Siapa juga yang memencet bel malam malam begini, apa ia tidak berfikir kalau malam sudah larut. LuHan menelpon Sehun

"Kau-" lagi lagi ucapan LuHan terputus

"kenapa kau takmembuka pintunya!" LuHan menoleh dan membuka pintunya.

"lebih baik kau pulang" ucap LuHan namun dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan LuHan dan menutup pintu Hotel LuHan

"hey, Agen Oh! Lepaskan!" kesal LuHan, ia ditarik keluar dari hotel dan masuk ke Lift. LuHan menatapnya tajam.

"kita mau kemana"

"kemanapun sampai pikiranmu tenang" LuHan terdiam…

Angin malam kota Seoul benar benar membuat LuHan beberapa kali berjongkok memeluk dirinya dan berusaha membuat sehun berhenti mengajaknya jalan jalan lagi. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa lagi menerima angin malam tempat ia dan sehun berjalan-jalan.

"sudah! Aku hhh … aku benar benar dinginh. Ayo pulang!" ucap LuHan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ayolah! Dia hanya memakai sandal hotel serta piyama, meski sehun sudah memberinya jaket tapi ia tetap dingin.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, ia berjongkok kemudian mengelus pelan rambut luhan

"Dasar Agen lemah! Apa kau tak pernah dilatih bertahan tanpa baju pada musim dingin?"

"Aku membencimu!" ucap LuHan sembari meninggalkan sehun, tak lupa ia melemparkan jaket sehun sebelum ia berjalan menjauhi sehun.

 **FlashBack On**

 _"izinkan saya perkenalkan. Dia agen Xi LuHan" ucap kepala keamanan Republic China kepada seluruh agen PSS. LuHan tersenyum lalu membungkuk_

 _"Mulai hari ini aku akan bekerja dengan kalian, sebagai Agen PSS. Namaku Xi LuHan senang bertemu dengan kalian" ucap luHan berdiri tegak dan suara yang lantang._

 _Semua Agen bertepuk tangan, namun seseorang mengangkat tangan membuat kepala Kemanan mengerutkan dahinya._

 _"Ada yang salah Agen Huang?"_

 _"Aku belum pernah melihat dia latihan ataupun saat seleksi "_

 _LuHan sempat menelan ludahnya, ia mencoba menjawabnamun kepala kemanan mendahuluinya._

 _"Betul, kalian semua memang tidak pernah melihatnya. Dia melakukan seleksi diAmerika serikat karena dia murid bidang kemiliteran Amerika serikat. Dia melakukan pelatihan yang sangat lama sedangkan ia akan seleksi diKorea jadi kami bekerja sama dengan Dinas kemiliteran Amerika serikat untuk menguji kemampuan luHan untuk menjaga presiden"_

 _Lagi lagi agen agen disana bertepuk tangan kagum dengan luHan yang ternyata berasal dari Amerika hanya tersenyum kecil_

 _"maaf itu semua bohong" batin LuHan_

 **FlashBackOff**

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" bentak LuHan saat Sehun menahan pintu kamar hotel LuHan

"Astaga, bagaimana kau sangat sensitive seperti ini"

"Kau benar benar tidak membantu Agen Oh! Kau bilang kau akan membawaku kemanapun sampai pikiranku tenang, tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak tenang! Kau bahkan membuatku semakin pusing. Jadi lebih baik kau pulang"

BLAM!

LuHan menutup pintu kamarnya dan menahan emosinya. Cukup! LuHan memang sensitif

…

…

…

Bias cahaya matahari sudah mendominasi kamar seorang namja mungil yang sekarang seperti terlihat tertidur itu, sampai sekarang ia tak bisa tidur. Matanya masih terbuka dan mata sayunya tidak terlihat mengantuk melainkan memperlihatkan kalau dia seperti kecewa.

"selamat pagi Chanyeol" lirihnya.

Alasan kenapa ia tak tidur karena Chanyeol tak membalas pesannya satupun. Hell! Mereka pacaran tapi Chanyeol tak membalas pesannya? Apa kali ini mereka ada pada status Cinta sepihak?

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia yakin Chanyeol hanya lelah karena tugasnya jadi mungkin Chanyeol langsung tertidur saat sampai diapartemennya. Tapi bagaimana dengan kencannya?

"Oh Astaga!" Baekhyun langsung bangkit, ia melupakan itu! Tapi Baekhyun tidak yakin, mungkin saja Chanyeol sangat sibuk hari ini dan semuanya sia-sia. Dia juga tidak mungkin pergi berjalan sendirian di taman Blue House, dia terlihat seperti orang gila yang memiliki dendam dengan presiden nantinya. Ia juga memikirkan pesannya yang sampai sekarang Chanyeol belum balas, bahkan telponnya tak diangkat.

"Apa aku harus marah? Bukankah dalam pacaran marah terlihat lucu dimata pasangannya?" Baekhyun sempat memikirkan itu, tapi ia menggeleng cepat. Chanyeol adalah orang dewasa, ia pasti mengatai Baekhyun kekanak kanakan.

"Apa aku harus menyuruh ayah?" Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. Ia kembali berbaring memikirkan kencan dan sikap Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Apa Chanyeol sebenarnya tak mencintaiku?" ucap Baekhyun menarik selimutnya dan tertidur.

…

..

.

Tentara Kim yang bertugas untuk berjaga dipagar Blue House benar benar marah karena seseorang sangat ingin masuk bertemudengan presiden Byun. Orang itu masih dimobil sedangkan asistennya berdebat dengan tentara Kim yang sedari tadi melarang mereka masuk.

"CEPAT PERGI!" bentaknya

"Ketua kami tidak ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap asisten Kepala Choi Myun Sik, pemilik perusahaan Jhon Discotic.

"Choi Myun sik sudah sangat dilarang masuk keBlue House. Pergi sebelum sekretaris Presiden datang dan melaporkan anda ke pihak berwajib karena sudah masuk ke Korea secara illegal. Anda sudah saya peringati jadi silahkan pergi" ucap tentara Kim dan asisten Moon berbalik melihat ketuanya –Choi myun sik-.

BLAM

"dia ingin melaporkan kita ke polisi" ucap Asisten Moon setelah masuk ke mobil. Myun sik tertawa

"dia sudah mulai bermain rupanya, putar balik" Asisten Moon mengangguk dan pergi dari Blue House.

 **AGEN** **T**

 **By :Pila Park**

Sial!

Chanyeol tak sengaja mengiris tangannya saat sedang memotong daging sapi yang baru dia beli saat ia pulang dari kerja, kebetulan dia hanya kerja saat presiden mengunjungi pembukaan sebuah Mall di Gangnam dan setelah itu Chanyeol bebas tugas dan memilih berdiam diri di ruang agen sampai waktu pulang seorang agen selesai.

Chanyeol bertujuan untuk membuat daging panggang, dia sudah lama tak makan makanan kesukaannya itu dan meski ia bisa dibilang pandai dalam memasak, tapisepertinya ia masih membutuhkan bantuan dari temannya. Alasan kenapa ia menyukai daging sapi panggang karena ia mengingat ibunya ada didepannya, makan bersamanya. Namun karena masakan buatannya tak sama dengan masakan ibunya jadi ia membutuhkan Kyung soo –temannya-

Tidak! Chanyeol sudah menganggap kyungsoo sebagai kakaknya.

"Aku sudah menambahkan garam tapi kenapa rasanya begini begini saja?" kali ini Chanyeol menelpon kyungsoo karena ia dilarang keluar oleh… suaminya?

 _"kau menambahkan garam berapa sendok?"_

"dua?"

 _"satu sendok lagi"_

"Baiklah, aku sudah menyalakan kompor, api rendah?"

 _"jangan terlalu besar, sedang saja agar tak terlalu terlalu rendah atau perutmu akan sakit"_

"baik, hyung?... Aku tahu kau pasti dikamar dan dilarang keluar rumah, dan jika seperti itu bukankah ponselmu disita?"

 _"mr. Jhon sedang keluar dan kata pengawal Kim ponselku terus bordering jadi dia nekad mengambilnya didalam kamar mr. Jhon dan memberikannya padaku"_

"Astaga, kalian berdua akan mati. Biarkan saja makanan ini, tubuhmu lebih penting hyung! Aku tutup, jaga dirimu"

 _"mmm, aku tutup"_

Setelah itu, Chanyeol memasukkan daging yang ia iris tadi kepemanggangan dan menunggu masak. Hanya butuh 20 menit saja dan setelah itu ia makan, sedikit mendekati yang jelas ia bisa makan sekrang. Dia memang tidak terlalu buruk dalam memasak.

Setelah selesai acara makannya, Chanyeol mencuci piring dan bersiap untuk tidur. Biasanya ia makan diluar tapi karena ia rindu masakan rumah jadi kali ini ia masak sendiri, meski ada sedikit bantuan dari kyungsoo.

Sebelum ia tidur,lagi lagi ia menyalakan proyektor di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Disana terlihat sebuah rekaman CCTV dan memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan kerja tak ada seseorang, Chanyeol bersandar dimeja nakasnya dan memperhatikan rekaman CCTV itu.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang datang dan duduk sembari memijat pelipisnya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, seperti ada yang ia cari dari orang yang setiap hariia lihat –Presiden Byun-. Seseorang masuk dan itu Sekretaris Jung

Cara Chanyeol menyimpan CCTV disana, ditempat yang benar benar ketat dijaga itu benar benar sulit. Butuh 2 minggu hingga ia berhasil menyimpan CCTV tersembunyi disana tepatnya di lukisan besar yang berada disana. Ia sering kesana dengan alasan mengambil beberapa dokumen yang katanya presiden lupa dan dengan penjaga ruangan itu percaya karena Chanyeol adalah agen VIP, orang terpercaya presiden dan kalau berbicara tentang 2 minggu hingga bisa memasang cctv tersebut karena Chanyeol sering menempatkan CCTV dengan posisi yang salah, kadang presiden byun tak terlihat kadang isi dokumen yang Presiden byun tidak jelas, dan kadang seseorang yang datang menemuinya hanya punggung saja. Hingga ia mendapatkan posisi bagus

 **Ting… tung…**

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mematikan proyektornya dan menutup laptopnya menuju kepintu.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun tersenyum asam, sepertinya itu bukan senyuman tulus sepertibiasanya. Chanyeol menunduk melihat koper yang Baekhyun pegang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam malam begini disini? Bagaimana jika ada wartawan yang datang?" Baekhyun berdecih, ia mendorong Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol mennyimpan kopernya dan melihat ruang tamu Chanyeol.

"apa kau sudah makan?, " Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun menghela.

"kalau begitu dimana dapurmu? Aku dari tadi belum makan"

Chanyeol menutup pintunya dan bersandar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"kenapa kau kesini, dan kenapa kau membawa koper?," Baekhyun melirik kesamping mengupas bibirnya seperti berfikir.

"jangan bilang kau mau?" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan mengangguk seolah mengerti yang ada dipikirannya Chanyeol hanya ada satu kata 'Menginap'. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan berjalan seolah tahu bagian bagian apartemenn Chanyeol.

"Apa ini dapur? Wahh…" Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia mengikuti Baekhyun ke dapur.

"Kau kesini hanya mau makan bukan? Stelah itu pulanglah, VIP akan marah jika tahu kau ke-" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong.

"kapan ayahku melarangku bertemu denganmu?" ucap Baekhyun sembari membuka lemari es milik Chanyeol .

"jangan menginap"

 **BLAM**

Baekhyun menutup pintu lemari es Chanyeol dengan keras, kali ini ia kesal dari tadi ia benar benar sabar saat melihat wajah Chanyeol . ini bukan acting lagi, ia sunggu kesal melihat sikap Chanyeol terhadapnya sangat tidak sopan. Dia kekasih Chanyeol dan kenapa Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti seorang teman?

"Apa kau gila? Kita kekasih"

"seorang kekasih tidak melakukan hal seperti yang kau lakukan"

"lalu apa?"

"diam dirumah sampai pasangannya datang"

"aku pasanganmu dan aku berhak datang kapanpun aku mau" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dengan wajah kesalnya.

"tidak kapanpun dan seharusnya kamu tahu waktu"

"Brengsek! Buat apa bibirku ini kau cium! Kenapa kau tak kerumah? Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku? Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku? Dan sekarang, kenapa kau malah mengusirku? Sebenarnya kau mencintaiku apa tidak?" Baekhyun dengan suara bergetarnya membentak Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecih

Chanyeol mematikan laptopnya dan menyimpannya baik baik, proyektornya juga ia simpan, Baekhyun tak boleh tahu kalau Chanyeol memantau ayahnya. Jika Baekhyun tahu, bisa bisa rencananya yang sudah ia siapkan delapan tahun lamanya bisa gagal hanya karena kekasih yang tidak dianggapnya itu.

Saat Baekhyun selesai makan. Tunggu! Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya makan ramen karena jujur, ia tak pandai masak. Ia tadinya hanya ingin Chanyeol melihatnya masak lalu Chanyeol membantunya tapi rencana tak masuk akalnya itu gagal total melihat sikap dingin 'kekasihnya' itu.

Baekhyun keruang tengah dan melihat Chanyeol disana yang sedang menonton tv, Baekhyun tak bodoh dengan hal itu. Jadi ceritanya Chanyeol tidur disana dan Baekhyun dikamar?

"dimana kamarmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"hanya ada dua pintu disini jika kau salah pintu masuk kepintu yang lain. Tapi aku yakin kau tidakbodoh untuk membandingkan mana pintu kamar mandi dan kamar tidur" Hell! Pasangan macam apa ini!

"Apa kau tidur disitu"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin menonton saja. Apa salah?" Chanyeol menoleh dan Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum, ia duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan menaikkan kakinya untuk duduk.

"Kau suka berita?" Baekhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"kenapa?"

"karena aku bisa melihat wajahku saat ayahmu diliput" Baekhyun terkekeh

"kau sudak masuk tv?"

"tidakjuga, aku hanya suka meliat wajahku"

"kenapa kau suka melihat wajahmu?, kau bisa foto dirimu sendiri" Chanyeol mengangguk

"tapi aku suka melihat wajahku di tv karena semua orang bisa melihatku"

"lalu apa untungnya jika semua orang melihatmu, ada agen yang lebih baik darimu"

"kau sangat cerewet, kenapa kau membentakku tadi?" Baekhyun berdecih, bahkan alas an Baekhyun marah adanya Chanyeol tak tahu.

"Itu karena kau sangat dingin, tapi sekarang?," Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya "apa kau berkepribadian ganda?"

"aku hanya kaget karena kau tibatiba datang" Chanyeol mematikan televisinya dan menuju kekamar, Baekhyun berdecih dan mengekor. Baekhyun terkejut saat masuk kekamar Chanyeol yang gelap, ia sempat tersandung hingga Chanyeol menyalakan lampukamarnya dan Baekhyun mendekati foto yang tadi ia lihat saat sebelum Chanyeol menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Chanyeol berbaring di ranjangnya memerhatikan Baekhyun yang melihat foto dirinya bersama ibunya.

"Apa ini ibumu?," Baekhyun menunjuk wseorang wanita hamil di foto itu yang tersenyum sambil memeluk seorang pria SMA disampingnya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya saat melihat foto yang ia yakini kalau itu Chanyeol "dia tampan dari dulu" lirih Baekhyun.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng sembari mendekati Chanyeol, menarik selimut dan melirik Chanyeol.

…

..

.

"Ibu! Beri aku ayam" ucap seorang anak kecil

"habiskan dulu makanan dimulutmu sayang" ucap LuHan sambil memberi potongan ayam pada anaknya Haowen . LuHan menyayangi Haowen meski ia lahir dengan cara yang tak lazim, seorang lelaki melahirkan seorang anak? Sangat mustahil, tapi luHan sudah mengalaminya dan jikaia mengingat kejadian itu ia akan menangis.

Haowen mengangguk dan tersenyum pada ibunya. Haowen masih umur empat tahun dan baru saja datang bersama teman luHan agen Wu dari China.

"saat ibu pergi paman sering buat kue dan sangat enak"

"benarkah? Jadi kamu tak merindukan ibu?"

"tentu aku rindu" luHan tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya dan makan bersama.

Ting… tung

luHan menghela nafas lalu bangkit meninggalkan Haowen yang asyik makan.

"siapa?"

luHan membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

 **TBC OR END**

Maaf banget karena aku lambat update :) Sepertinya ff Agen bakal sampai disini saja dilihat dari respon dari para reader yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan ff saya :) Mungkin jika reviewnya banya saya bisa lanjutkan . Jadi saya butuh review kalian agar saya juga bisa semangat nulisnya~

PilaPark!


	4. Chapter 4

Piupiu :) Aku lanjut chapter 4 nya hwhw~ maaf gantung, maaf karena lambat update wkwkw, ini karena moment chanbaek kurang banget sekarang :( Malah Chanyeol fanservice sama xiumin di depan mamih lagi makanya badmood mulu hehe...

Udahlah, ini kenapa curhat -_-

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **FF YAOI (GAY a. k. a BOY x BOY) atau Homo atau Maho :)**

 **jadi kalau nggak suka hal hal berbau seperti tadi mending jangan baca.**

 **Maaf TYPO bertebaran**

* * *

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

 _Setelah selesai acara makannya, Chanyeol mencuci piring dan bersiap untuk tidur. Biasanya ia makan diluar tapi karena ia rindu masakan rumah jadi kali ini ia masak sendiri, meski ada sedikit bantuan dari kyungsoo._

 _Sebelum ia tidur,lagi lagi ia menyalakan proyektor di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Disana terlihat sebuah rekaman CCTV dan memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan kerja, tak ada seseorang, Chanyeol bersandar dimeja nakasnya dan memperhatikan rekaman CCTV itu._

 _Tak lama kemudian, seseorang datang dan duduk sembari memijat pelipisnya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, seperti ada yang ia cari dari orang yang setiap hari ia lihat –Presiden Byun-. Tak lama pria itu duduk sambil memeriksa dokumen dokumen di depannya, Seseorang masuk dan itu Kepala Direktur Tim Keamanan - Kim Jae Yong_

 _Cara Chanyeol menyimpan CCTV disana, ditempat yang benar benar ketat dijaga itu benar benar sulit. Butuh 2 minggu hingga ia berhasil menyimpan CCTV tersembunyi disana tepatnya di lukisan besar yang berada disana. Ia sering kesana dengan alasan mengambil beberapa dokumen yang katanya presiden lupa dan dengan penjaga ruangan itu percaya karena Chanyeol adalah agen VIP, orang terpercaya presiden dan kalau berbicara tentang 2 minggu hingga bisa memasang cctv tersebut karena Chanyeol sering menempatkan CCTV dengan posisi yang salah, kadang presiden byun tak terlihat kadang isi dokumen yang Presiden byun tidak jelas, dan kadang seseorang yang datang menemuinya hanya punggung saja. Hingga ia mendapatkan posisi bagus_

 _Ting… tung…_

 _Dengan cepat Chanyeol mematikan proyektornya dan menutup laptopnya menuju kepintu._

" _Baekhyun?" Baekhyun tersenyum asam, sepertinya itu bukan senyuman tulus seperti biasanya. Chanyeol menunduk melihat koper yang Baekhyun pegang._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan malam malam begini disini? Bagaimana jika ada wartawan yang datang?" Baekhyun berdecih, ia mendorong Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol mennyimpan kopernya dan melihat ruang tamu Chanyeol._

" _apa kau sudah makan?, " Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk._

 _Baekhyun menghela._

" _kalau begitu dimana dapurmu? Aku dari tadi belum makan"_

 _Chanyeol menutup pintunya dan bersandar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya._

" _kenapa kau kesini, dan kenapa kau membawa koper?," Baekhyun melirik kesamping mengupas bibirnya seperti berfikir._

" _jangan bilang kau mau?" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dan mengangguk seolah mengerti yang ada dipikirannya Chanyeol hanya ada satu kata 'Menginap'. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan berjalan seolah tahu bagian bagian apartemenn Chanyeol._

" _Apa ini dapur? Wahh…" Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia mengikuti Baekhyun ke dapur._

" _Kau kesini hanya mau makan bukan? Stelah itu pulanglah, VIP akan marah jika tahu kau ke-" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong._

" _kapan ayahku melarangku bertemu denganmu?" ucap Baekhyun sembari membuka lemari es milik Chanyeol ._

" _jangan menginap"_

 _BLAM_

 _Baekhyun menutup pintu lemari es Chanyeol dengan keras, kali ini ia kesal dari tadi ia benar benar sabar saat melihat wajah Chanyeol . ini bukan acting lagi, ia sunggu kesal melihat sikap Chanyeol terhadapnya sangat tidak sopan. Dia kekasih Chanyeol dan kenapa Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti seorang teman?_

" _Apa kau gila? Kita kekasih"_

" _seorang kekasih tidak melakukan hal seperti yang kau lakukan"_

" _lalu apa?"_

" _diam dirumah sampai pasangannya datang"_

" _aku pasanganmu dan aku berhak datang kapanpun aku mau" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dengan wajah kesalnya._

" _tidak kapanpun dan seharusnya kamu tahu waktu"_

" _Brengsek! Buat apa bibirku ini kau cium! Kenapa kau tak kerumah? Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku? Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku? Dan sekarang, kenapa kau malah mengusirku? Sebenarnya kau mencintaiku apa tidak?" Baekhyun dengan suara bergetarnya membentak Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas meninggalkan Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun berdecih_

 _Chanyeol mematikan laptopnya dan menyimpannya baik baik, proyektornya juga ia simpan, Baekhyun tak boleh tahu kalau Chanyeol memantau ayahnya. Jika Baekhyun tahu, bisa bisa rencananya yang sudah ia siapkan delapan tahun lamanya bisa gagal hanya karena kekasih yang tidak dianggapnya itu._

 _Saat Baekhyun selesai makan. Tunggu! Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya makan ramen karena jujur, ia tak pandai masak. Ia tadinya hanya ingin Chanyeol melihatnya masak lalu Chanyeol membantunya tapi rencana tak masuk akalnya itu gagal total melihat sikap dingin 'kekasihnya' itu._

 _Baekhyun keruang tengah dan melihat Chanyeol disana yang sedang menonton tv, Baekhyun tak bodoh dengan hal itu. Jadi ceritanya Chanyeol tidur disana dan Baekhyun dikamar?_

" _dimana kamarmu?" Tanya Baekhyun._

" _hanya ada dua pintu disini jika kau salah pintu masuk kepintu yang lain. Tapi aku yakin kau tidakbodoh untuk membandingkan mana pintu kamar mandi dan kamar tidur" Hell! Pasangan macam apa ini!_

" _Apa kau tidur disitu"_

" _tidak, aku hanya ingin menonton saja. Apa salah?" Chanyeol menoleh dan Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum, ia duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan menaikkan kakinya untuk duduk._

" _Kau suka berita?" Baekhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengangguk._

" _kenapa?"_

" _karena aku bisa melihat wajahku saat ayahmu diliput" Baekhyun terkekeh_

" _kau sudak masuk tv?"_

" _tidakjuga, aku hanya suka meliat wajahku"_

" _kenapa kau suka melihat wajahmu?, kau bisa foto dirimu sendiri" Chanyeol mengangguk_

" _tapi aku suka melihat wajahku di tv karena semua orang bisa melihatku"_

" _lalu apa untungnya jika semua orang melihatmu, ada agen yang lebih baik darimu"_

" _kau sangat cerewet, kenapa kau membentakku tadi?" Baekhyun berdecih, bahkan alas an Baekhyun marah adanya Chanyeol tak tahu._

" _Itu karena kau sangat dingin, tapi sekarang?," Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya "apa kau berkepribadian ganda?"_

" _aku hanya kaget karena kau tibatiba datang" Chanyeol mematikan televisinya dan menuju kekamar, Baekhyun berdecih dan mengekor. Baekhyun terkejut saat masuk kekamar Chanyeol yang gelap, ia sempat tersandung hingga Chanyeol menyalakan lampukamarnya dan Baekhyun mendekati foto yang tadi ia lihat saat sebelum Chanyeol menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Chanyeol berbaring di ranjangnya memerhatikan Baekhyun yang melihat foto dirinya bersama ibunya._

" _Apa ini ibumu?," Baekhyun menunjuk wseorang wanita hamil di foto itu yang tersenyum sambil memeluk seorang pria SMA disampingnya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya saat melihat foto yang ia yakini kalau itu Chanyeol "dia tampan dari dulu" lirih Baekhyun._

" _apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng sembari mendekati Chanyeol, menarik selimut dan melirik Chanyeol._

…

 _.._

 _._

" _Ibu! Beri aku ayam" ucap seorang anak kecil_

" _habiskan dulu makanan dimulutmu sayang" ucap LuHan sambil memberi potongan ayam pada anaknya haowen. LuHan menyayangi Haowen meski ia lahir dengan cara yang tak lazim, seorang lelaki melahirkan seorang anak? Sangat mustahil, tapi luHan sudah mengalaminya dan jikaia mengingat kejadian itu ia akan menangis._

 _Haowen mengangguk dan matanya sipit tersenyum pada ibunya. Haowen masih umur empat tahun dan baru saja datang bersama teman luHan agen Wu dari China._

" _saat ibu pergi paman sering buat kue dan sangat enak"_

" _benarkah? Jadi kamu tak merindukan ibu?"_

" _tentu aku rindu" luHan tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya dan makan bersama._

 _Ting… tung_

 _luHan menghela nafas lalu bangkit meninggalkan haowen yang asyik makan._

" _siapa?" luHan membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang datang._

* * *

 **AGEN**

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO) , Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Oh sehun(EXO), Xi LuHan (Ex-EXO),Kim Jongin (EXO), Do KyungSoo (EXO), Irene (Red Velvet), Song Hye Kyo (actris), and Other**

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **By Pila Park**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **~HAPPY READING~**

* * *

 _ **FlashBack On**_

 _Seorang pria dengan lihainya memotong bawang, tomat serta beberapa bahan makanan yang akan ia masak nanti sesuai kemauan Tuannya, Tuan Byun._

 _Ia menggunakan topi panjang keatas seperti koki berkelas bewarna putih dan memindahkan piring piring yang sudah terisi makanan ke halaman belakang. Malam ini, pria cantik yang bernama Xi LuHan itu sangat bekerja keras. Tuannya mengadakan makan malam atas kedatangan teman dekatnya yang baru saja datang dari Australia._

 _Dengan dibantu pelayan lain, Luhan keluar masuk ke dapur luas milik Tuan Byun Woo shik yang dipenuhi dengan chef chef handal disana. Luhan kembali mengaduk makanan di wajan dan seperti chef chef lain disana, wajan Luhan mengeluarkan api lalu mengaduknya kembali._

 _15 menit kemudian, dengan perintah dari Ketua Song bahwa teman tuannya sudah tiba dirumah. Semua pengawal dan pelayan behenti bekerja dan berlari menuju halaman belakang dimana tempat makan malam mereka berlangsung nanti._

 _Sial_

" _Chef Shin, aku sepertinya terlalu kelelahan" bisik Luhan pada chef didekatnya yang berdiri teap seperti pengawal lainnya._

" _tahan sebentar"jawab wanita yang tua namun terlihat masih muda itu. Luhan mengangguk dan kembali focus kedepan menunggu teman tuannya._

 _Pengawal disana dan pelayan membungkuk ketika teman tuannya Byun Woo Shik datang. Mereka berdiri kembali dan kepala Luhan kini sudah pening. Penglihatannya semakin pudar saja, tapi jika ia pingsan disini. Ia tidak akan ditolong melainkan hukuman dari Ketua Song, Chef terbaik di keluarga Byun._

 _Saat itu Byun Woo Shik belum menjadi presiden, ia hanya seorang pria yang menjadi CEO disalah satu perusahaandi Korea Selatan meski perusahaannya dapat dikatakan cukup sukses dalam bidang keuangannya. Baekhyun tak ada saat itu, ia ke Amerika untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya._

" _sst!"_

 _Luhan terkejut ketika Chef Song mencubit lengannya. Ia lupa, tugasnya sekarang membuka tudung makanan. Luhan berjalan lalu_

 _BRUG. . ._

 _Luhan ambruk dan membuat Tamu Tuannya dan WooShik terkejut. Chef lain membantu Luhan, ini kesalahan tapi siapa yang tegamelihat seseorang yang sakit lalu pingsan? LuHan dibawah ke kamar dan chef yang membantu Luhan menuju ke halaman belakang lagi._

 _ **FlashBack Off**_

Pria berdasi yang ada dihadapan LuHan menampakkan wajah datarnya, sudah lima tahun ia tak bertemu dengan pria berparas cantik Xi Luhan itu.

Luhan menelan ludahnya cemas, ia mengeratkan genggamannya dengan gagang pintu apartemennya. Dia baru saja tinggal disana sesuai perintah Ketuanya, dan meninggalkan hotel yang ia tempati saat Presiden China datang ke Korea.

"a-apa yang membu-buat a-anda kesi-si ni?" ucap Luhan gugup setengah mati, ia benar benar tidak tahu kenapa pria dihadapannya ini tahu apartemennya.

"hanya mengunjungimu" ucap pria berdasi itu masih dengan wajah datarnya.

…

…

…

Kamar Chanyeol sudah gelap, dan hanya ada suara decitan ranjang yang kecil –baekhyun- . Baekhyun tak bisa tidur sehingga ia terus memutar mutar tubuhnya atau menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut Chanyeol . kamar Chanyeol benar benar dingin dan ia tak suka dingin, biasanya Baekhyun menyalakan penghangat ruangan untuk menghangati tubuhnya. Tapi sekrang ia tak berada di kamarnya, ia dikamar Chanyeol dan jujur Baekhyun sangat kedinginan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia berbalik menoleh ke Chanyeol yang sedang memunggunginya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bisa tidur dengan suhu yang cukup dingin. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia bertujuan untuk membangunkan Chanyeol. Jari telunjuknya mulai menyentuh punggung Chanyeol namun tak ada respon, kedua kalinya Chanyeol masih belum bangun hingga percobaan ketiga ia kurung karena ia berfikir kalau Chanyeol butuh istirahat untuk perkerjaanya besok pagi.

Baekhyun bangkit dan mencari selimut di lemari Chanyeol , sedikit nekad tapi ia sangat kedinginan. Ia berjalan sambil menjinjit mencoba tak membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya.

CLEK

Baekhyun menutupmatanya rapat, bahkan kunci lemari yang ia putar terdengar sangat jelas sekarang. Ia membuka mata kirinya takut jika Chanyeol benar benar bangun dan menyuruhnya pulang karena sudah menganggu tidurnya. Namun saat Baekhyun mencoba melihat Chanyeol, Chanyeol masih dengan mata yang tertutup. Baekhyun bernafas lega, ia membuka lemari Chanyeol dan mencari selimut disana

Baekhyun mengulas senyum saat ia menemukan selimut dilemari Chanyeol, ia menariknya dan memeluknya erat setelah ia mengunci lemari Chanyeol. Ia berjalan keranjang, namun ia berhenti saat ia melihat satu satunya cahaya lampu disana –foto Chanyeol dan Ibunya-

Baekhyun mendekati foto itu sambil membawa selimut tebalnya agar tak terlalu dingin

"hai ibu Chanyeol, " sapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun menoleh merasa takut jika Chanyeol terbangun, namun hanya ada dengkuran kecil Chanyeol yang terdengar. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tertidur sangat pulas. Baekhyun menarik kursi didekat lemari dan duduk didepan foto itu.

"kacamata yang lucu, " lirih Baekhyun sambil menyentuh wajah Chanyeol di foto itu. Baekhyun kembali menatap ibu Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "aku tahu Chanyeol orang yang sangat baik, " ucap Baekhyun. Ia kadang kecewa dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sering mengacuhkannya, sering memarahinya atau membentaknya. Tapi ia sangat percaya kalau Chanyeol bukanah orang seperti itu, Chanyeol orang yang sangat penyayang… pikirnya.

"Di tampan dan juga tegas, aku menyukainya, " Baekhyun menunduk malu, ia membayangkan kalau ibu Chanyeol itu benar benar ada dihadapannya. "dia juga—"

"apa yang kau lakukan!"

"OHH!" Baekhyun terkejut dan berbalik

PLAK!

Bingkai foto Chanyeol terjatuh karena selimut yang Baekhyun gunakan menyenggolnya

Baekhyun yang tadinya menghadap ke Chanyeol karena kaget kembali menoleh kebelakang melihat bingkai tersebut jatuh dan pecah. Baekhyun melepas selimutnya menutup mulutnya sangat terkejut sekaligus takut melihat kepingan kaca berserakan yang berasal dari bingkai tersebut.

Baekhyun berjongkok mencoba memperbaiki bingkai itu.

"pindahkan tanganmu" ucap Chanyeol yang menghampiri Baekhyun

Baekhyun tak mendengar dan masih mencoba merapikan semuanya.

"Akh!" Baekhyun melihat tangannya yang berdarah karena kaca bingkai. Chanyeol yang sudah kesal menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan tak peduli dengan tangan berdarah Baekhyun .

"SUDAH KUBILANG PINDAHKAN TANGANMU!" bentak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun bergetar matanya berair sambil terus memegang jari telunjuknya yang berdarah tersebut hingga akhirnya ia mengupas bibir bawahnya dan menangis.

Chanyeol tak peduli, ia merapikan kerusakan yang terjadi karena 'kekasihnya' itu. Ia mengambil foto nya itu dan menyimpannya di laci nakasnya lalu setelahnya ia menatap Baekhyun yang menangis terisak, benar benar seperti anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi dengan ibunya.

Baekhyun berusaha kembali untuk tidur, ia memunggungi Chanyeol sambil menatap jarinya yang sudah diberi _plester_ lima menit sebelumnya oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih terisak, Chanyeol tadi membentaknya sangat keras membuatnya takut untuk menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun meihat punggung Chanyeol ia tak berani.

 _Hiks…_

Chanyeol membuka matanya, sudah 15 menit Baekhyun terisak dan sekarang ia tak bisa tidur.

 _Hiks…_

 _Hiksmm…_

Baekhyun berhenti menangis ketika Chanyeol berbalik dan menyelipkan tangannya di leher Baekhyun dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun sehingga posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Baekhyun tertunduk dan kembali menangis.

"maafkan aku hiks" Chanyeol mengangguk dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"tak apa aku bisa membelinya" suara serak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"disini dingin" ucap Baekhyun terdengar lirih karena ia tenggelam di pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik selimut lalu memeluk erat Baekhyun memakai lengannya sebagai bantal untuk Baekhyun.

"sudah hangat?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo yang tadi membuka pintu untuk keluar karena kehausan, menunduk ketika mr. Jhon beserta istrinya lewat di depannya. Meski dia seorang istri, ia juga harus patuh dengan mr. Jhon bagaimanapun dia dulu bosnya dan mengizinkannya tinggal di istana ini. Istri Choi menginjak kaki kyungsoo dengan _high heel_ nya membuat kyungsoo meringis dalam diam, ia memang sering diperlakukan seperti itu oleh istri sah mr. Jhon .

"Tuan baik baik saja?" bisik pelayan cantik dan rambut pendek itu saat mr. Jhon dan istrinya pergi. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"bawakan aku segelas air" suara gemetar kyungsoo sangat jelas di telinga pelayan Kim

BLAM

Kyungsoo menutup pintunya keras, ia duduk di pinggir kasur dan menekuk kakinya menunduk.

 _Hiks…_

Tak lama kemudian hanya isakan yang mendominasi kamar luasnya itu. Kyungsoo benar benar sudah bingung dengan kehidupannya, dipikirannya ia tidak menginginkan kehidupan seperti itu – kaya namun tersiksa- Ia pikir setelah mr. Jhon mengangkatnya sebagai istri …

 _Tidak!_

Kyungsoo bukan istri sah mr. Jhon, dia boneka sex mr. Jhon yang jika istrinya tak pulang ia akan bercinta dengan kyungsoo dan memperlakukannya semena mena, kyungsoo sering ditampar sering dicekik jika kyungsoo tak ingin mendesah saat lubangnya dimasuki oleh mr. Jhon. Ia seperti tak rela meski mr. Jhon sudah sangat membantunya dimasa lalu.

Selain itu, istri mr. Jhon sering menghukumnya. Ia kadang diceburkan dikolam renang dengan kaki dan tangan yang diikat apabila suaminya kerja, kyungsoo juga pernah pukul menggunakan kursi besi karena cemburu meihat suaminya menjadi gay karenanya.

Tapi kyungsoo tidak bisa meninggalkan istana tersebut, ia tidak ingin kembali menjadi jalang dan bekerja _nonstop_ 24 jam untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Meski sekarang kyungsoo bisa disebut perebut suami orang karena dia bukan istri sah mr. Jhon, tapi setidaknya kyungsoo tak lagi bekerja 24jam. Dia hanya perlu menungging dan mendesah di bawah mr. Jhon meski besoknya mr. Jhon meminta 'lagi'

Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang yang sangat baik, meski dia jalang. Tapi dia sangat sangat berterima kasih kepada mr. Jhon dengan segala yang mr. Jhon lakukan sehingga ia bisa tinggal di istana, apapun yang kyungsoo mau langsung ada. Jadi, kyungsoo hanya bisa…

Sabar

…

…

…

LuHan, Chanyeol , jongin dan sehun sedang bebas tugas sekarang. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore, dan mereka memiih untuk minum di café sebelum pulang. Berbagai alasan mengapa mereka tak ingin pulang.

Chanyeol tak ingin pulang karena Baekhyun pasti akan terus mengganggunya. Jongin juga tak ingin pulang karena jika ia sudah sampai di apartemennya ia hanya akan makan lalu tidur, membosankan pikirnya.

Sehun, dia kesal kepada tetanggannya yang sering menggodanya setiap kali pulang. Wanita genit yang tinggal di samping apartemennya sering menunggu di depan apartemennya menunggu sehun. Alasan yang tak masuk akal, wanita genit yang bernama Irene itu ingin memasakkan sehun.

Sehun sesekali menghela apabila mengingat kesalahan besar sehingga wanita itu langsung menyukainya

 _ **FlashBackOn**_

 _Tok tok!_

 _Sehun yang sedang bermain game di ponselnya ia pause, lalu berlari membuka pintunya. Sehun mengupas bibir bawahnya, mengerutkan dahinya dan menengok kekanan dan kekiri._

" _Ada urusan apa?" tanyanya malas._

 _Irene, wanita itu menyodorkan sebuah mangkok berisikan jajangmyeon._

" _aku baru tinggal disini, aku bawakan ini. Semoga suka" ucap Irene dengan senyum manisnya._

 _Sehun mengangguk dan mengambilnya tak lupa ia berterima membungkuk sebelum sehun menutup pintu apartemennya._

 _. . ._

 _Satu minggu setelahnya, sehun benar benar lelah bahkan mengangkat kaki jenjangnya tak kuat lagi._

" _Oh! Sehun!," Irene mengambil lengan sehun membantunya masuk ke apartemen. "astaga" Irene mendudukkan sehun di sofa._

" _Terima kasih" lirih Sehun dan Irene mengangguk._

" _Aku pulang dulu," ucap Irene seraya meninggalkan sehun disana. Namun saat ia menarik gagang pintu sehun memanggilnya membuat Irene masuk kembali."Ada apa?" ucap Irene_

" _Aku lapar, kau bisa memasakkanku?" Irene mengangguk, ia kemudian masuk kedapur dan memasakkan sehun._

 _15 kemudian, Irene membantu sehun dengan menarik kursi makan agar sehun duduk._

" _makanlah," Irene dengan bangganya duduk di depan sehun, menunggu pujian dari sehun. Sehun mulai mengunyah dan tersenyum. "Kau suka?" Sehun mengangguk,ia benar benar lelah karena ada banyak warga sipil yang ingin menyakiti VIP saat ia bersama para agen lain._

 _Tubuhnya sakit saat ia menjatuhkan seseorang yang mencoba menyakiti presiden, begitulah Agen PSS. Kejadian itu terjadi tiga kali tadi, setelah presiden datang meresmikan Mall Seoul, presiden menuju ke Gangnam dan disanlah terjadi berbagai penyerangan dari warga yang tak suka dengan presiden, ada yangmelempar jus jeruk sehingga Sehun dan para Agen melumpuhkan wargasipil itu sedangkan presiden dengan cepat masuk ke mobil takut ada wartawan yang memfotonyalalu dibuat berita dan akan menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai presiden._

 _Setelah presiden berganti baju ia datang ke tempat pembangunan sekolah terbesar di Gangnam nantinya, dan juga sekolah terbesar setelah Seoul. Presiden Byun adalah presiden yang merakyat, dia bahka n menggunakan helm proyek berwarna kuning dan berjalan disekitar bangunan yang masih belum jadi itu. Ada banyak warga sehingga membuat agen PSS disana kewelahan, dan lagi lagi sehun melumpuhkan seorang pria yang melempar batu ke mengapa Sehun sangat lelah sekarang._

" _Aku bisa memasakkanmu setiap hari, aku masuk kuliah pagi samapi siang dan kau pulang malam"_

" _Aku hanya menyukai ini"ucap sehun sambil mengisap mie jajangmyeon buatan Irene dengan lahap._

" _benarkah? Aku akan membuatkanmu setiap hari" Sehun membulatkan mata saat Irene berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke sehun, Agresif…_

 _Sehun berdeham_

" _Baiklah" ucap Sehun, tapi ia sama sekali tak ada rasa dengan Irene. Dia hanya menganggap dia itu adik yang pandai masak. Ia juga malas membeli makanan atau makan diluar karena tugas Agen PSS sangatlah suit, meski tak selalu._

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu, Irene menyukai Sehun. Ia sering berpakaian seksi masuk ke apartemen sehun ingin menggoda sehun melarangnya berpakaian seperti itu tapi Irene tetapsaja mmakai celana atas lutut atau memakai baju ketat melihatkan bentuk payudaranya._

" _Sehun aku menyukaimu"_

" _APA?!" sehun membulatkan mata saat Irene mengatakan itu tanpa ba-bi-bu_

" _Akumenyukaimu" ucapnya lagi_

" _Maaf, aku tak bisa menerimanya"_

" _selama ini, kau tak pernah tergoda dengan tubuhku ini?" Tanya Irene dan karena sehun tak mau kalah Sehun mengangguk. Ia sungguh tak pernah beronani menyebut nama Irene, ia bahkan tak pernah beronani karena melihat lekuk tubuh Irene._

" _ya sudah" ucap Irene tak tahu malu, biasanya seorang wanita jika sudah mengungkapkan isi hatinya terlebih dahulu ke pria akan malu dan berlari menghindari pria tersebut. Tapi Irene beda, ia duduk disamping Sehun ikut menonton tv. Menganggapnya hal biasa dan tak memalukan._

" _Aku akan menjadi milikmu oh sehun" batin Irene_

 _ **FlashBackOff**_

Bahkan sampai sekarang Irene terus memaksa sehun untuk memasak diapartemennya, dan sehun juga tak bisa menolak.

"Aku gila" ucap Sehun menjambak rambutnya sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah tahu dari duu tentang wanita genit yang bernama Irene itu. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan, luhan sama sekali tak mengenal wanita itu. Sehun hanya bilang kalau ia malas karena akan bertemu dengan 'wanita bodoh itu'

Luhan memilih diam, ia juga tak penasaran dengan Irene Irene itu, masa bodoh.

Dan alasan Luhan ada di café karena ia diajak oleh Sehun, ia tak bisa menolak tapi ia juga khawatir dengan Haowen yang ia titipkan pada tetangganya bibi Song

Deert… deert…

Ponsel luhan bergetar dan dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya.

" _Ia merindukan ibunya, Luhan. Haowen menangis"_ ucap bibi Song di telpon. Luhan mengangguk dan pamit dengan Agen Park,Kim dan Oh

"Aku harus pulang"

"hey!" Sehun tak sempat menarik tangan Luhan dan seperti sulap Luhan menghilang dari depan café. Sehun keluar mengejar luHan. JOngin tersenyum saat ia selesai meminum kopinya, ia menoleh ke Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol risih.

"kenapa" kesal Chanyeol

"Kau tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang? Tentang Sehun" Chanyeol menaruh kopinya dan menoleh menatap jongin.

"Gay?"

Jongin menepuk tangannya sekali dan tersenyum, seakan berkata 'benar sekali!'

Chanyeol berdecih lalu pergi meninggalkan jongin.

"Agen Park! Tunggu aku!" teriak jongin.

…

..

.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chef Shin mengangguk.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol melihat makanan di meja makannya nanti. Baekhyun bahkan menyuruh Chef keluarga Byun datang keapartemen Chanyeol buat masak.

"terimakasih" Baekhyun membungkuk lalu kemudianChef Shin pergi.

Baekhyun mencolek saus ayam di meja.

"enak sekali" ucap Baekhyun. Ia duduk mengayung ayungkan kakinya menunggu Chanyeol puang.

Baekhyun sudah seperti seorang istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang. Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, ia membayangkan kalau Chanyeol pulang nanti langsung tersenyum dan memakan dengan lahap makanannya. Baekhyun tak lupa memikirkan Chanyeol yang pulang langsung mengecup jidatnya lalu bibirnya lalu setelah makan. _Ok!_ Fantasy Baekhyun sudah mulai liar

2 Jam berlalu, Chanyeol belum pulang dan Baekhyun malah tertidur di meja makan.

Ceklek…

Baekhyun terbangun dan membulatkan matanya, suara pintu seakan berbunyi seperti alarm yang biasa ia asang sewaktu sekolah dulu. Baekhyun dengan senangnya berlari dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

Tapi, Senyum itu menghilang ketika ia melihat seseorang yang bukan Chanyeol. Melainkan pria lain yang ia tak ketahui siapa orang tersebut. Bibir pinknya semakin murung ketika pria yang sudah dua jam lebih ia tunggu datang sambil menggenggam tangan pria yang lebih kecil.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya payah, lidahnya terasa kelu ketika Chanyeol melepas dengan cepat genggamannya dari pria yang lebih kecil itu.

"A-aku sudah-" ia benar benar terkejut ketika matanya berhenti di leher kyungsoo.

"apa ini byun Baekhyun?" Tanya pria bermata bulat, kyungsoo.

 _Hell!_ Dia tahu nama Baekhyun?

"kiss mark?" batin Baekhyun semakin mempertajam penglihatannya.

"Duduklah" ucap Chanyeol pada kyungsoo

"Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun

"ada apa?"

"aku mau pulang" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya lalu kemudian mengangguk.

"Haruskah aku menelpon presiden? Aku bisa menghubunginya sekarang" Baekhyun menahan emosinya sekarang. Ia kembali melihat kyungsoo yang juga melihatnya sekarang.

"aku- aku ingin pulang " Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemen Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

…

..

.

"Ibu hiks… " Haowen memeluk erat luhan saat luhan membuka pintu rumah bibi Song. Bibi Song menatap luhan… ibu?

Seakan tahu, luhan menggendong haowen dan menatap wanita cantik berambut panjang yang sangat baik itu, Song hye kyo

"Dia merindukan ibuku yang ada di China" Wanita itu ber-Oh ria .

"kenapa kau membawanya ke Korea" Luhan berfikir, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau ibunya haowen dan membawanya ke Korea karena Ibunya sedang dalam Tugas pertukaran Agen PSS Korea-China.

"Dia sudah sering ke Korea dan dia suka kesini, aku sedang ada tugas disini dan dia ikut" bohongnya sambil tersenyum asam.

"Aaa, Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau bisa menitipkannya lagi,sampai kau kembali ke China. Bukan apaapa, aku hanya bosan jika menunggu suamiku datang dari kerja " Luhan terkekeh dan membungku berterima kasih kembali.

"Aku pulang dulu, terima kasih lagi maaf merepotkan" pamit luhan dan masuk ke apartemennya. Apartemen Luhan dan Hye Kyo cuman beda 3 apartemen saja.

LuHan menidurkan haowen yang sepertinya lelah menangis, ia merasa berat juga tapi luhan tak punya siapapun di Korea, kecuali pria yang datang megunjunginya itu

Luhan menghela nafas, ia memikirkan pria yang datang semalam di apartemennya. Dia datang dan pergi setelah luhan menolaknya masuk ke apartemennya, setelah luhan menutup pintunya rapat dan akhirnya pria itu pergi.

Luhan mengusap rambut anaknya sayang.

"Ibu menyayangimu" LuHan mencium pipi haowen lalu menuju ke balkon apartemennya.

Deert… deert…

Luhan mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya.

SEHUN

Luhan mengangkatnya

" _Kau benar benar seperti rusa"_ Luhan tersenyum, ia tahu sehun mengejarnya tadi. Tapi Luhan lebih cepat masuk kemobil dan pulang.

"Maaf" jawab Luhan lirih.

" _Kau lelah?"_

"sedikit," jawab luhan dan sehun tak menjawab lagi. Luhan menatap ponselnya dan telponnya masih terhubung dengan sehun. "sehun?"

" _ahahaha,"_ Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa sehun tertawa? … "sebut namaku lagi"

"sehun?,"

Luhan kesal, sehun lagi lagi tertawa hanya karena Luhan memanggilnya. "Kau kenapa?"

" _aku suka mendengarnya, suaramu lucu_ ," Luhan berdecih, Dasar aneh

" _Kenapa kau buru buru sekali?"_

"Ada sesuatu, kau tak usah tahu"

" _Aku juga tak ingin tahu"_ jawab sehun, padahal dia sangat penasaran. Itu tujuannya dari awal

"benarkah? Baguslah" Luhan yakin kalau Sehun ingin tahu alasan Luhan pergi secepat rusa yang mendengar langkah seekor singa.

Mereka berbicara selama 30 menit dan luhan yang lebih dahulu mengakhiri karena ia sudah ngantuk. Sehun juga ingin bermain game lagi, beruntung Irene tak menunggunya kali ini. Mungkin lagi masuk malam, biasanya seperti itu.

. . .

. .

.

. .

. . .

 _Hiks…_

 _Hiks…_

 _Hiks…_

Baekhyun berjalan tanpa arah, ia kedinginan. Tapi ia tak mungkin kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol, Chanyeol kali ini benar benar keterlaluan. Baekhyun berjalan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sambil menangis memikirkan Chanyeol dan pria yang ia tak tahu siapa yang berpegang tangan, dan juga…

 _Kiss mark_

"Chanyeol … hiks" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya yang masih terus membanjiri pipnya, ini baru jam delapan malam dan kota Seoul masih sangat ramai. Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli dengan itu, Baekhyun juga tak peduli jika ada paparazzi yang memotret dirinya berjaana tanpa jacket dan akan dikiri ayahnya tidak mengurus anaknya.

"Aku membencimu hiks" Baekhyun terus bergumam selagi kakinya masih bisa berjaan ditengan dinginnya malam kota seoul

"baek!" Baekhyun menutup telinganya, siapa pria yang memanggi namanya! Bahkan suaranya mirip dengan orang yang paling ia benci sekarang.

Baekhyun semakin menekan tangannya menutup telinganya agar suara halusinasinya hilang.

"aku membencimu, aku membencimu" ucap Baekhyun menutup rapat matanya

BRUG

"baek~"

Baekhyun terkejut, sekarang ia berada di pelukan Chanyeol ? . Jadi. . . Suara halusinasi itu? Nyata?

Baekhyun merasakan detak jantung tak beraturan Chanyeol saat ini, dadanya naik turun tanda Chanyeol…berlari? mengikutinya?

Biarkan Baekhyun yang egois kali ini, Baekhyun menahan tangisannya dan mengubahnya menjadi kekesalan. Chanyeol melepasnya dengan nafas yang masih tersengal sengal itu.

"maafkan aku" Baekhyun memilih diam, melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya sangat tulus meminta maaf. Tapi ego Baekhyun kali ini lebih besar dari rasa ibanya terhadap Chanyeol . Chanyeol sesekali menelan ludahnya lalu deru nafasnya terdengar kembali.

"maaf baek" Baekhyun membuang wajahnya, ia takut pertahanannya runtuh dan Chanyeol akan memeluknya lalu membawanya kembali pulang. Baekhyun berdecih kali ini tidak akan terjadi.

Sebuah taxi Baekhyun naiki dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol .

"Baekhyun!"

"Baekhyun! Berhenti!" teriak Chanyeol namun Baekhyun tak berhenti, ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang jahat itu. Pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh seketika ketika Chanyeol menghilang di kaca spion taxi tersebut.

"brengsek!" ucap Baekhyun ditengah tangisnya

* * *

 **AGEN**

 **By : Pila Park**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO) , Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Oh sehun(EXO), Xi LuHan (Ex-EXO),Kim Jongin (EXO), Do KyungSoo (EXO), Irene (Red Velvet), Song Hye Kyo (actris), and Other**

* * *

Lima hari kemudian, Chanyeol kembali ditugaskan menjaga Baekhyun dikediaman keluarga Byun. Baekhyun berdiri di depan rumah besarnya dan asik bermain game diponselnya

"Ah sial!" pekik Baekhyun saat ia _GameOver_

 _Clek… clek_

Suara sepatu mendekati Baekhyun, Baekhyun menghiraukannya ia lebih asik bermain game balap mobil diponselnya. Mungkin seorang penjaga yang sedang berpatroli di pagi hari

"Tuan Byun?"

"iya ada apa?" Baekhyun mendongak sekilas lalu bermain kembali dan mendongak dengan cepat memastika wajah yang ia lihat tadi, Chanyeol brengsek?

Baekhyun menatapnya datar, ia mematikan ponselnya dan masuk kedalam, yang ia tahu Chanyeol pasti ada tugas menjaganya sekarang. Baekhyun juga tak butuh dijaga, bukannya ada ratusan pengawal di rumah ini? Bukankah Chanyeol bilang seperti itu dulu?

Baekhyun duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televise, mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang berdiri depan pintu. Chanyeol menatapnya datar dan masuk ke Rumah menuju ruang kerja Agen yang bertugas di Istana Presiden Byun Woo Shik.

Baekhyun sempat melirik lalu berdecih

"Dasar maniak" gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kekasih yang buruk rupanya, bahkan pertengkarannya sudah lima hari dan Chanyeol tidak pernah meminta maaf atas kesalahannya? Apa Chanyeol tak tahu apa kesalahanya? Alasan Baekhyun lari dari rumahnya?

Baekhyun meremas _remote_ tvnya, malam terburuk itu sepertinya masih enggan pergi dari pikirannya.

Pria?

 _Kiss mark?_

Pegangan tangan?

"CHANYEOL BRENGSEK!" pekik Baekhyun, iayakin agen yang menjaga rumah bagian belakang dapat mendengar teriakannya. Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa, mengepal kedua tanganya dan berjalan menuju ruang Agen.

TOK! TOK! TOK

"Yak! Chanyeol brengsek keluar kau!" teriak Baekhyun sambil terus memukul pintu besi ruang Agen

TOK! TOK

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menutup matanya sambil terus memukul pintu

"hey! Aww! Aww! Hey sakit!" jongin meringis setelah ia membuka pintu dan Baekhyun masih terus memukul tubuhnya .

Baekhyun membuka matanya.

"mana Chanyeol! Minggir!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh jongin dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedangduduk denga wajah datarnya.

"apa yoonSoo sering kerumahmu?" jongin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertengkaran pasangan dihadapannya itu.

"kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol membenarkan

"terserah! Kyungsoo atau yoonsoo aku tak tahu! Yang jelas aku butuh penjelasan!," Chanyeol bangkit "se-ka-rang" ucap Baekhyun lalu kemudian Chanyeol menariknya keluar.

"kyungsoo?" jongin mengintip sebentar saat dua orang 'aneh' itu pergi, lalu kemudian masuk kembali diruangannya.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Seorang pria dengan kemeja putih sedang memegang dan membaca dokumen yang menutupi wajahnya, dibelakangnya bertuliskan 'Venus'

Ia menyimpan dokumen itu, lalu memutar kursinya kebelakang untuk melihat pemandangan dari ruangannya yang berada di lantai 17 – Lantai teratas perusahaannya-

"Halo?" pria tua itu menelpon seseorang.

" _Presiden bukan orang yang kamu bisa telpon seenaknya"_

Pria tua itu tertawa, ia masih menghadap ke arah jendela besarnya.

"sayangnya dia hanya sebuah sampah dimataku" jawab pria itu.

" _Lalu kenapa anda ingin berbicara dengan sampah?"_ ucap Kepala Direktur Tim Keamanan - Kim Jae Yong.

Pria yang tangannya sudah bekerut itu, meremas ponselnya menahan amarahnya sekarang.

"Apa kalian ingin berperang?" tanyanya

" _Lakukan agar bukti lebih kuat"_

Setelahnya, Agen Kim memutuskan telponnya . Membuat pria tua berkemeja putih itu naik darah. Tapi ia menarik nafas mencoba mengatur emosinya yang sudah sampai ke ubun ubun. Ia memutar kursinya kembali menghadap ke meja kerjanya. Dia . . .

Mr. Jhon

Ia menekan intercom dan menyuruh Han Jung Soo datang ke ruangannya.

. . .

. .

.

Baekhyun bersandar dipembatas balkon kamarnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, Chanyeol hanya terus menatapnya. Tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan, hening.

Hingga Baekhyun membuang wajahnya dan Chanyeol mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau bisa berhenti bersikap kekanak kanakan?"

Baekhyun terkesiap, Chanyeol bilang apa? Kekanak kanakan?

Baekhyun berdecih

"Ya… iya, aku memang kekanak kanakan. Kau puas? Kau puas bercinta dengan pria lain? Bersama YoonSoo?," Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Dia tak kesal karena Baekhyun salah menyebut nama kyungsoo 'lagi' tapi kesalah pahamannya malam itu. "kau bahkan berpegang tangan sedangkan kau tahu aku dirumah! Apa kau ingin mengakhirinya? Baiklah, aku akan mengakhirinya. Mari akh-" ucapan baekhyun terputus.

"Dia kakakku" Baekhyun mengernyit dengan kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan barusan… Kakak?

"Omong kosong apa itu" jawab Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Dia kyungsoo, Park Kyungsoo. Dan dia sudah memiliki suami" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali tak percaya

"La-lalu kiss mark yang ku lihat?" Baekhyun benar benar ingin mengambil pistol miik Chanyeol lalu menembak kepalanya sendiri.

Ia bertanya dengan sangat kecil, _matilah baekhyun!_ … batin Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya. Ia baru menyadari betapa kekanak kanakannya dia. Harusnya saat Chanyeol berlari menghampirinya waktu itu dia bertanya, bertanya mengenai siapa pria bermata bulat yang datang sambil berpegang tangan dengan Chanyeol serta bekas isapan di lehernya. _Baekhyun Bodoh!_... Batinnya lagi, ia bahkan tak berani menatap chanyeol. Ia takut Chanyeol benar benar menyetujui keputusannya yang bodoh itu. Baekhyun tak ingin putus dengan Chanyeol.

"Lihat aku" suara berat Chanyeol bahkan membuat baekhyun semakin takut saja. _Aku hanya bercanda, chanyeol_ … Baekhyun benar benar mengutuk dirinya sekarang.

"Baekhyun?"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia membuka matanya dan matanya langsung fokus ke mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatapnya dalam.

"Ap- Apa, apa kau menyetujuinya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sangat gugup.

"Kau percaya padaku?" Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia yakin chanyeol tak akan mengakhiri hubungannya.

Dengan cepat, baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

Deg…

'Apa ini?' batin Chanyeol, apa yang barusan ia katakan pada Baekhyun.

Dia bahkan. . .

tersenyum?

Chanyeol akui, ini pertamakalinya ia mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' tanpa di buat buat. Ia hanya terus ber _Acting_ didepan Baekhyun. Semuanya hanya kebohongan yang Baekhyun tak sadari. Hubungan mereka, senyum Chanyeol, kekhawatiran Chanyeol pada baekhyun hanya sebuah kenistaan.

Tapi Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat ia masih memeluk Baekhyun

Chanyeol tak percaya ini, Jantungnya? Getarannya?

 _Kenapa sangat cepat?_ Batin Chanyeol disela pelukannya.

'berhenti Kumohon' Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya mengira getaran itu akan normal. Chanyeol terus memeluk Baekhyun membuat punggung Baekhyun yang bersandar dipembatas balkon sakit. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan meremas jas kerja Chanyeol.

"Cha-chanyeol?" Baekhyun terus mengernyit ketika Chanyeol terus mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Baekhyun bernafas lega ketika dengan cepat Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, menjauh beberapa senti sambil menatap baekhyun dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Cukup lama saat chanyeol menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau kenapa, punggungku jadi sakit begini" Baekhyun memijat tubuhnya yang sakit, dan Chanyeol meminta maaf .

…

…

…

Bibi Song yang sedang memasak terus tertawa setiap kali Haowen bercerita tentang teman temannya di China. Cara bicaranya sangat lucu sehingga membuat Hye Kyo –bibi Song- gemas. Haowen duduk dikursi menunggu makan siangnya.

"kalau di rumah, Haowen sering bermain dengan bibi Zhang. Tapi disini, aku bermain dengan bibi Song" ucap Haowen sambil mengayung ayungkan kakinya yang jauh dari lantai itu.

"Apa bibi Zhang baik?" Tanya Hye Kyo

"Tentu, ibu memilihnya karena baik" Hye Kyo mengangguk, ia mematikan kompornya dan memindahkan bubur ayam ke Mangkuk.

"Apaibumu cantik?," Haowen mengangguk cepat, ia memakan potongan apel di meja yang sengaja hye kyo kupas dan potong untuknya. "dia pasti merindukanmu" ucapnya lagi sambil membawabubur ayam tadi kemeja dan duduk dikursi samping Haowen.

"Haowen bertemu dengan ibu setiap hari" Hye Kyo tersenyum gemas melihat Haowen, air apel yang ia makan meleleh melalui sudut bibir hingga dagunya. Hye Kyo mengambil tisu dan melapnya.

" Haowen sering menelpon ibu rupanya" ucap Hye Kyo, Haowen menggeleng.

"Haowen tidur sama ibu, ibu sering menjemput ibu disini" mata Haowen menatap mata hye kyo yang menatapnya penuh Tanya.

"Dia ibumu? Bukankah dia kakakmu?" Haowen menggeeng lau menunjuk bubur ayamnya menyuruh Hye kyo menyuapnnya secepatnya, sungguh dia sangat lelah hingga apar karena bermain tadi.

" _Ibu hiks… " Haowen memeluk erat luhan saat luhan menjemput Haowen._

Hye kyo memikirkanperkataan haowen saat itu, saat haowen menangis lalu terdiam dipeukan luhan. _Tidak mungkin. . ._ batin Hye Kyo. Perkataan itu cuman keluar dari anak berumur 4 tahun, tapi. . . bukannya anak seperti haowen tak pernah berbohong? Hye Kyo mengerutkan dahinya, Sangat mustahil. . . pikirnya. LuHanpria dan pria tidak mungkin mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak.

"Mmp. . . bibi~" haowen menggeleng ketika hye kyo memajukan sendok dipipi haowen karena menghayal.

Pikiran Hye kyo buyar dan tersenyum asam pada haowen .

"ibumu. . . Luhankan?" Tanya hye kyo, ia berharap Haowen menggeleng.

"Haowen?"

Hye Kyo dan haowen menoleh pada seorang yan sedang menjadi topic pembicaraan sekarang. Luhan datang dan masukke ruang makan song hye kyo. Merasa aneh, Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang alu kembali menatap dua orang yang umurnya berbeda jauh.

Hingga rasa tak enaknya hilang ketika hye kyo membalasnya dengan senyuman. Luhan mendekat dan duduk dikursi bersebrangan dengan haowen . Hye Kyo memiih diam tak bertanya, Luhan pasti menganggapnya sudah gila jika bertanya _Apa Haowen anakmu?_... Lupakan! Semakin ia mengingatnya hye kyo semakin penasaran saja.

"Dia ibuku" haowen menunjuk Luhan.

Luhan tersentak dan hye kyo menoleh tak percaya. Namun sikap tak percaya hye kyo hilang ketika Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku memang mirip sekali dengan ibuku," ucap Luhan terdengar seperti membisik pada hye kyo dan Hye kyo hanya mengangguk sambil menyuap Haowen. "Aku bebas tugas, jadi aku pulang cepat" ucapnya kembali, seperti mengganti topik pembicaraan... Mungkin?

Salah satu kelemahan Luhan adalah -kejujuran Haowen-. Luhan akan bungkam jika Haowen mengenalkannya sebagai ibu pada orang lain, ia pasti akan berfikir keras untuk mencari alasan yang masuk akal dan mengatakan kalau Haowen adalah adiknya.

Ia tak malu, Luhan sangat bersyukur memiliki Haowen. Tapi Luhan takut dipanggil orang 'aneh' karena ia bisa hamil dan melahirkan seorang anak.

Suatu saat ia akan mengatakannya l, tapi bukan sekarang.

...

...

...

Baekhyun terus tersenyum ketika Chanyeol mengizinkannya tinggal diapartemennya kembali dan sekarang Baekhyun berada di mobil Chanyeol, berdua.

Saat pintu _elevator_ terbuka, Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membuang wajahnya mencoba menyembunyikan pipi merahnya.

"O? Agen Kim!?" Baekhyun menunjuk pria berjas hitam yang barusan masuk ke _elevator_ lain.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun namun Pria yang Baekhyun kira Jongin tadi sudah masuk ke _elevator_.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke apartemennya lalu menekan _password_ nya dan masuk bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari menuju ke dapur seperti seorang anak kecil. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar, ia masih mengutuk detak jantungnya.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka jasnya dikamar, Baekhyun masuk dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kakakmu datang, dia sedang memasak" jawab Baekhyun tak bersemangat sembari duduk disisi ranjang.

"Baguslah, kita bisa makan siang bersama" Baekhyun mendongak, ketika Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. "Dia pandai memasak, ayo" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Chanyeol dan menuju ke ruang makan.

Chanyeol menarik kursi agar Baekhyun duduk dan dia membantu Kyungsoo memasak.

"Kenapa wajah kalian tak mirip?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Untuk apa wajah kita mirip?" tanya kyungsoo balik.

"Beraninya kau! Aku ini anak presiden," kesal Baekhyun sambil memukul meja makan. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya datar dengan mata bulatnya itu. "Apa kalian saudara kandung?" tanyanya lagi dan Chanyeol langsung duduk disamping Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun diam seperti patung, Chanyeol ? menciumnya?

"Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakakku, Baek," jawab Chanyeol "Ayo makan" sambungnya.

* * *

 **AGEN**

 **..**

 **By : Pila Park**

* * *

Angin sore membuat Haowen sedikit mengeratkan jaketnya. Ia berlari dengan lucunya ke ayunan kosong di taman yang ia datangi bersama Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengikut dibelakang. Ia hanya bosan diapartemen menunggu malam, ia pikir berjalan jalan ditaman adalah idebagus. Lagi pula, Haowen belum pernah keluar untuk berjalan jalan. Jadi Luhan lebih baik keluar bersama Haowen

"Ibu dorong ayunannya" ucap Haowen sambil mendorong tubuhnya agar ayunan itu bergerak. Luhan yang tadi ingin duduk mendekati Haowen, jangan lupa dengan tatapan aneh orang orang di taman itu.

"Lebih kencang ibu" teriak Haowen dengan senyumnya. Luhan baru menyadari tatapan aneh orang orang disana, ia yakin itu karena Haowen memanggilnya 'ibu' padahal dirinya adalah seorang pria.

"Kau akan jatuh, cukup seperti ini" ucap Luhan lalu kembali duduk di salah satu bangku panjang berwarna biru disana.

"Aku mengalahkanmu!" ucap Haowen dengan anak seumurannya yang berada di sampingnya.

Anak disamping Haowen berhenti.

"Berhenti!" ucapnya dan dengan cepat Haowen menggunakan kaki pendeknya ke bawah untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa?" ucap Haowen tersenyum, Luhan mengernyit ketika Haowen menoleh dan berbicara dengan anak disampingnya

"Apa itu ibumu?" anak itu menunjuk Luhan dan Haowen mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Haowen mengangguk.

"Kenapa rambutnya pendek?"

"Apa seorang ibu harus memiliki rambut panjang?" tanya Haowen tak mengerti.

"Tentu, lihat ibuku... IBU!" teriak anak itu dan ibunya mendekat sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu memiliki rambut yang panjang dan menggunakan dress pink.

Karena luhan sudah tak nyaman ketika anak disamping Haowen memanggil ibunya, luhan bangkit dan mendekati Haowen.

"Lihat ibuku, wanita itu juga dan... Itu... Itu" anak itu menunjuk semua wanita disekitar taman itu yang memiliki rambut panjang.

"Ada apa Haowen?" tanya Luhan berjongkok lalu mengusap pipi Haowen sayang.

"Kenapa rambut ibu pendek?" tanya Haowen dan membuat Luhan gugup seketika.

"Ibu! Lihat ibu anak ini. Rambutnya mirip ayah" ucap anak itu lagi membuat Luhan dan Haowen menatap ibu anak itu.

"Kau ibunya?" ibu muda itu menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Orang dewasa sepertinya pasti bisa membedakan mana wanita dan mana pria.

"Haowen mau es cream? Beli disana," Haowen mengangguk dan mengambil uang yang Luhan berikan lalu berlari menuju mobil penjual es cream yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya."aku kakaknya Haowen, dia memang sering memanggilku ibu" bohong Luhan.

Ibu anak itu mengangguk

"Jadi boleh aku pergi?" Tanya Luhan dan ibu tadi mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum dan menunggu Haowen di bangku lain.

Tidak lama, karena Haowen tadi hanya berada di antrian 4 jadi Haowen berlari mendekati ibunya samba memegang es cream cokelatnya.

"jangan lari" ucap Luhan dan Haowen segera berhenti dan berjalan santai mendekati ibunya. Haowen benar benar anak yang baik. Setelah sampai, Luhan mengakat tubuh mungil Haowen untuk duduk disampingnya dan Luhan memilih berjongkok dihadapan Haowen sambil menatap anak kesayangannya itu.

"Ibu mau?" Haowen meluruskan lengannya mendekatkan es creamnya di wajah luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng. Luhan merapikan rambut HAowen

"makanlah agar kau tumbuh tinggi" ucap Luhan dan Haowen hanya mengangguk dan kembali menjilat es creamnya, ia kadang menjiat tangannya bila es cream yang meleleh jatuh disana.

"Sayang?" Luhan menatap anaknya itu. "Haowen bisa memanggil ibu Hyung tidak?" Tanya Luhan, lagi lagi ia merasa tak nyaman jika Haowen memanggilnya 'ibu' dimuka umum. Haowen mengernyit

"Hyung?" Luhan mengangguk ketika Haowen memanggilnya. "Hyung itu apa?" tanyanya dan Luhan tersenyum.

"DiSini seorang ibu dipanggil Hyung" bohong Luhan, ia hanya tak ingin Haowen memanggilnya ibu dan akan ditanya oleh teman temannya mengenai perbedaan ibu Haowen dengan ibu yang lain.

"Hyung!" ucap Haowen antusias

"Hyung! Hyung!" ucapnya terus menerus membuat Luhan gemas, ia bersyukur memiliki Haowen yan sangat berbakti. "Hyung! Aku ingin bermain bola bersamanya" ucap Haowen setelah es creamnya habis sambil menunjuk tiga orang pria sekitar 6 tahun sedang bermain bola plastic. Luhan mengangguk

"kembali setelahnya" ucap Luhandan dengan cepat Haowen turun dari bangku mendekati anak anak itu. Luhan tersenyum, Ia bersyukur Haowen sehat sampai sekarang.

. . .

. .

.

3 jam yang lalu mereka selesai makan siang, mereka bertiga duduk di sofa untuk menonton tv. Baekhyun yang duduk bersandar di pundak Chanyeol dan kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa lain sambil terus memerhatikan mereka

"Oh! Yeol, apa kau sudah menelpon agen Kim?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

"untuk apa?" ucap Chanyeol masih focus menonton. Kyungsoo yakin, yang Baekhyun katakan adalah jongin.

"Kim Jongin?," kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu menonton kembali setelah menatap kyungsoo, entahlah Baekhyun tak suka melihat kyungsoo. "dia kesini tadi" sambungnya, Chanyeol menoleh menatap kyungsoo.

"Apa yang ia lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Dia bilang kalau ia mencarimu, tapi karena kau tak ada dia pergi. Dia juga bilang kalau itu tidak pentng jadi tak usah dipikirkan" ucap kyungsoo

"Aku akan menelponnya nanti" ucap Chanyeol dan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil bangkit.

"Kalau begituaku pulang dulu"

"Ya- ya, sebaiknya kakak pulang. Suami kakak akan marah jika pulang malam" ucap Baekhyun tak menatap kyungsoo. Chanyeol sempat menoleh ke Baekhyun lalu menatap kyungsoo yang membuka pintu.

"Hati hati" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan kembali menonton bersama Baekhyun .

. . .

. .

.

Luhan sibuk memperhatikan haowen yang sudah dua kali memasukkan bola ke gawang. Senyum luhan terus mengembang, ia seperti mengingat masa kecinya dulu yang juga sering bermain bola, seperti Haowen. Memiliki tubuh kecil namun dapat menggiring bola dengan baik.

"HUUU!" pekik Luhan bangkit dan bertepuk tangan ketika Haowen kembali memasukkan bola di gawang buatan anak anak disana menggunakan batu. Seorang pasangan yang sdang berkencan dan kebetulan lewat dihadapan Luhan terkejut melihat Luhan yang dengan spontannya berdiri dan berteriak.

Luhan yang sadar dengan sikap berlebihannya itu tersenyum pahit sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu terus duduk. Matanya kembali focus ke anaknya, Haowen

Tak lama kemudian

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika sebuah es krim strawberry ada di hadapannya, ia mendongak dan mendapati sehun yang tersenyum padanya. Luhan mengambil es krim itu dan Sehun duduk didekatnya sambil menjiat eskrim vanilla yang ia beli juga. Sehun risih, Luhan terus menatapnya

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, dan es krimmu akan meleleh"ucap sehun

"Bukannya kau ada tugas?" Tanya Luhan sambil menjilat es krim itu dan masih menatap Sehun.

"betul, tapi tugasnya selesai 2 jam yang lalu dan aku pulang" jawab Sehun

"lalu kenapa kesini?"

"kau tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak pulang bukan?" Luhan mengupas bibirnya, berfikir. Tidak lama, 10 detik kemudian Luhan membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tahu! Wanita bodoh kan?" Luhan menunjuk sehun dan sehun menatapnya hingga matanya bertemu. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Teriakanmu besar sekali, kau suka bermain bola?" Tanya Sehun lagi, ia tahu Luhan berada ditaman itu karena ia tak sengaja berjalan jalan dan mendengar suara Luhan tadi yang memang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Luhan tersenyum

"Akusuka bermain bola dan adikku sedang bermain disana" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk Haowen, Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan.

"Yang paling kecil itu?" Luhan menatap Sehun, nadanya seperti mengejek. "dia Lucu sepertimu" Luhan yang tadinya ingin memukul sehun ia urung dan tersenyum.

"sepertiku?" Luhan menoleh kembali ke sehun dan Sehun juga menatapnya dan kembali mata mereka bertemu, Sehun melihat sisa es cream di sudut bibir Luhan dan sehun tersenyum.

"ya, kau juga mirip seperti anak anak umur 5 tahun" ucap Sehun masih melihat es krim disudut bibir merah Luhan. Sehun menelan ludahnya ketika Luhan mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengupas bibirnya. Sehun tersenyum dan menarik dagu Luhan dan dengan lembut, Sehun membersihkannya.

Luhan diam, menatap manik kecokatan milik sehun yang focus ke bibirnya sekarang.

"se-sehun, he-"

CHU~

Ucapan Luhan terputus ketika Sehun menarik dagunya mencium bibir luhan langsung. Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya dan meremas baju bagian bawahnya detik itu. Luhan berharap tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya sekarang, Sehun langsung saja menciumnya di tempat ramai seperti ini.

Luhan tak bisa bergerak, ia sangat ingin mendorong Sehun detik itu juga.

Sehun sudah tak bisa menahannya, keinginannya mencium bibir luhan sudah merajainya saat itu. Sehun juga hanya menempelkan bibirnya, ia tak melumatnya. Jujur sehun sangat gugupp sekarang, ia tadi hanya ingin membersihkan sisa es krim dibibir Luhan. Tapi. . .

"kenapa pria itu menciummu Hyung?" Luhan terkesiap, ia mendorong dada Sehun dan sehun menjauh darinya ketika Haowen datang. Luhan menatap Haowen yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah polosnya.

 **TBC**

 **Hwhw~ Si Sehun langsung nyosor aja yah gays :v**

 **Bdw, Si Chanyeolnya susah ditebak nggak? Dia kadang baik kadang juga jahat yah? :( kasian Baekachunya di bentak mulu *baper *lebay wkwkw dan misteri anaknya Luhan gua belum pikirin itu hehe... Haowen anak siapa Hayoo? Anaknya Sehun kali/GG mungkin asal usul Haowen dichapter berikutnya *eh? Nggak deh di chapter berikut berikutnya lagi :) Nggak seru nanti hehe /ketawaSetan  
**

 **jangan benci irene yahh... maaf dia ternistakan di ff ini**

 **And...**

 **Semoga suka yah :) Review tambahin biar makin semangat lanjutinya, rencananya ada NC diChapter 5 nanti wkwkw**

 **Makasih sekali lagi karena udah nyempatin baca ff pila hehe... Makasih jga yg udah ngeFav ngeFoll yah :) LavLav *mumumu**

 **Salam Chanbaek :)**

 **Pila park**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haii! Maaf yah pila late post^^ Pila sedang berusaha buat cepet update wkwkw. Yaodah pila nggk mau banyak curcol ckckc, cus dibaca! Give me Review ne?**

* * *

 **PERINGATAN!**

 **BAGI YANG NGGAK SUKA GAY, HOMO, BATANG x BATANG DAN SEBAGAINYA SAYA SARANKAN JANGAN DIBACA!**

 **keep read previous chapter if you not understand**

* * *

 **AGEN**

 **~chapter 5~**

 **...**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Oh Sehun (EXO), Xi Luhan (actris, ex-EXO), Kim Jongin** **(EXO), Do Kyungsoo** **(EXO), and Other  
**

 **by**

 **Pila Park**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading^^**

"kenapa pria itu menciummu Hyung?" Luhan terkesiap, ia mendorong dada Sehun dan sehun menjauh darinya ketika Haowen datang.

Luhan terdiam, mengacuhkan Haowen. Ia sangat terkejut dengan tindakan sehun.

"Hyung?," Haowen menggoncang lutut Luhan sehingga luhan sadar. "kenapa pria ini menciummu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk Sehun. Lidah Luhan kelu, seakan ada yang menarik lidahnya masuk kedalam hingga ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan kecil dari anaknya itu.

"ka-karena bibir hyungmu sakit! I-iya, sa- sakit" jawab sehun tak kalah gugupnya. Jujur! Ia tadinya hanya ingin membersihkan sisa es cream di sudut bibir luhan, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencicipi bibir pink Luhan itu.

Haowen menatap sehun sambil mengerutkan dahinya, meminta jawaban lebih. "Apa ibumu tidak pernah mencium lukamu saat kau terluka?" Tanya sehun tak ingin mengotori pikiran Haowen dengan mengatakan kalau sehun terangsang melihat bibir Luhan sehingga ia menciumnya.

Haowen menatap Luhan lalu kemudian menggeleng

"apa itu berhasil hyung?" Tanya Haowen sambil menjinjit, ia penasaran melihat bibir ibunya yang katanya kesakitan itu.

Luhan menoleh ke sehun dan kontak mata terjadi karena sehun juga menatapnya. Luhan menelan ludahnya payah.

"apa kau memberinya mantra?" Tanya Haowen polos

"ya! Aku memberinya sebuah mantra" jawab sehun tersenyum pada Haowen.

"mantra seperti apa?" Haowen bergeser ke depan sehun dan sempat membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya. Haowen bukanlah anak yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain bahkan saat ia menitipkannya pada bibi Song Hawoen terus menangis

"kalau kau sudah besar aku akan memberitahumu" ucap sehun membuat Haowen mendengus

"kena-" perkataan haowen terputus ketika Luhan segera menariknya pergi dari hadapan sehun, bahkan pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Ketika Sehun sudah tak melihat punggung luhan, ia mengacak acak rambutnya sambil menendang nendang "Dasar Oh Sehun bodoh!" ucap sehun tertunduk. Ini kesalahan, pikirnya.

"Tuan Oh?" Sehun mendongak ketika seorang pria dewasa dengan jas hitamnya berdiri dihadapannya sambil memanggilnya. Sehun menatapnya datar

"katakan padanya aku tidak ingin makan bersamanya, aku pergi" sehun bangkit dari bangku panjang tadi meninggalkan pria itu.

. . .

. .

.

 _Derasnya hujan membuat seorang pria bertelinga lebar memeluk dirinya sendiri, pakaian tipisnya tidak akan bisa membantunya sekarang. Kondisinya sangat memprihatinka, rambut acak acakan, pakaian yang basah dan wajah yang penuh luka pukul. Sekarang ia berada didepan rumah seseorang yang ia tak ketahui siapa pemiliknya sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangannya agar menghangat._

 _Meski ia sudah berlindung di teras rumah, namun air hujan yang tertiup oleh angin masih bisa mengenainya._

 _Pria itu mendongak ketika ia melihat kaki dan air hujan tak mengenainya. Pria yang datang barusan berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan pria berkuping gajah itu._

" _siapa kau?" pria bermata bulat yang baru baru datang tadi menatapnya._

 _Pria yang lebih tinggi menggeleng lalu menunduk. "kau terlihat pucat, aku kyungsoo. Katakan siapa namamu,dimana kau tinggal aku akan menel-" pria yang lebih tinggi menahan tangan kyungsoo saat kyungsoo memasukkan tanggannya kekantong untuk mengambil ponsel._

" _Aku-a-aku B- b_ -" _kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya._

" _be be apa?... Oh astaga!" Kyungsoo terjungkal kebelakang saat pria itu tiba tiba saja ambruk didepannya._

 _. . ._

 _Pukul satu malam, pria yang ambruk tadi terbangun. Ia bangkit dengan cepat dan melihat sekitarnya yang tampak asing itu. Ia kemudian memegang kepalanya yang sakit_

" _aku harap pria itu tak melaporkanku" ucap pria itu lalu turun dari ranjang , ia masih berjalan sempoyongan dan masih berpegang didinding rumah kyungsoo._

 _Clek_

 _Pria itu menoleh saat lampu tiba tiba menyala dan ia melihat kyungsoo yang bersandar didinding sambil menyilangkan tangannya._

" _kau demam tidurlah kembali" ucap kyungsoo_

" _apa kau?... Apa kau tidak melaporkanku kepolisi?" tanyanya dan kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas_

" _aku tak punya waktu. Ngomong ngomong siapa namamu?"_

" _namaku?" kyungsoo mengangguk_

" _tapi berjanjilah, jangan melaporkanku kepolisi" kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya_

" _apa kau seorang mafia yang kabur?"_

" _jangan bicara sembarangan, kau dari sekolah mana?" kyungsoo tersenyum_

" _aku? aku bekerja sekarang"_

" _berapa umurmu?"_

" _astaga, aku duapuuh tahun" jawabnya_

" _dua puluh? Aku kira kau masih tujuh belas tahun, maaf"_

" _tak apa,kau belum memberitahuku siapa namamu" pria lebih tinggi menunduk_

" _aku lelah" ucapnya lalu berjalan masuk kembali kekamar kyungsoo._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Kyungsoo duduk dihalte bus tidak jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol , ia sudah dua jam lebih duduk disana. Ia malas pulang, ia tahu istri mr. Jhon dirumah jadi ia memilih tak pulang dan menunggu jam pulang mr. Jhon agar istri sahnya tak menyiksanya.

Kyungsoo menunduk

"hey bocah!," kyungsoo menoleh saat ia mendengar suara jongin. Jongin berdiri di tiang halte "Chanyeol menelponku dan ia bilang aku ini sangat menjijikkan" kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "apa yang kau katakan padanya" jongin mendekat dan duduk bersama kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menunduk

"maaf, aku tidak mungkin bilang kau datang marah marah padaku dan tidak mengatakan padamu kalau aku ini mengenal Chanyeol . Chanyeol akan membunuhmu jika dia tahu kau memarahiku, makanya aku bilang kau merindukan Chanyeol " jawabnya

"baiklah, lalu apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"kita sudah seperti saudara, dia adikku" jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"berarti Chanyeol yang berbohong padaku"

"berbohong apa?"

"saat kau dipukul itu, dia datang. Dan bertanya padaku siapa dirimu padahal dia sudah mengenalmu"

"boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya kyungsoo dan jongin mengangguk "apa untungnya jika kau tahu aku punya hubungan dengan Chanyeol?"

"untungnya? Aku tahu kaLau Chanyeol suka berbohong" kyungsoo berdecih jawaban macam apa itu, pikirnya.

* * *

 **AGEN**

 **~chapter 5~**

 **...**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Oh Sehun (EXO), Xi Luhan (actris, ex-EXO), Kim Jongin** **(EXO), Do Kyungsoo** **(EXO), and Other  
**

 **by**

 **Pila Park**

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian. . .

Chanyeol, sehun, dan jongin bertugas berpatroli di kawasan Blue House, ini masih pagi namun ia harus datang untuk bekerja. Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur, sehun yang bodohnya menjauhi Luhan, dan jongin dengan hidupnya yang membosankan.

Jongin dari awal, setelah ia lulus dari kuliah hanya ingin tidur seribu tahun lamanya dikamar. Hanya saja jika ibunya tak memukulnya setiap pagi untuk menyuruhnya mencari pekerjaan akhirnya dengan bantuan pamannya ia diterima sebaga Agen PSS . Bagaimanapun ia lulus dari Unversitas kemiliteran Seoul, jadi dengan kemampuannya ia bisa dapat hanya dalam 7bulan sebuah promosi menjadi Agen.

Deert. . . deert

Chanyeol melihat ponselnya dan mematikannya.

"Baekhyun?," Tanya jongin dan Chanyeol hanya mendengus dan berjalan kembali "kau tinggal bersamanya bukan?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat sehun tiba tiba berdiri dihadapannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol

"katakan! Kau sudah berbuat apa dengan tuan Byun" Tanya Sehun

"tidak ada" jawab Chanyeol ketus, sehun akui Chanyeol benar benar pria dingin.

Deert. . deert

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan akhirnya panggilan Baekhyun ia jawab

"kenapa?"

" _kapan pulang?"_ Sehun dan jongin mendekatkan kupingnya ke ponsel Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol merasa risih

"Presiden akan pergi meresmikan Ruamah Sakit HaeJong dan rapat bersama menteri setelahnya, jadwal pertama selama 2 jam dan jadwal kedua selama 3 jam setelah itu presiden akan makan malam bersama menteri keuangan dan pulang ke Blue House pukul 10 malam nanti kami berangkat pukul satu siang nanti"

" _baiklah, aku tutup"_ Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke saku jas dalamnya

"kalau aku jadi Baekhyun aku akan menyumbat mulutmu" ucap Jongin dan Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya

"beruntung kau tak jadi Baekhyun "

 _Hell!_ Jongin ingin sekali memukul kepala agen Park satu ini, pikirnya

. . .

. .

.

Luhan berlari sambil membawa map yang sudah diperiksa terlebih dahulu menuju keruang control Blue House.

"Untuk Presiden" ucap LuHan sambil memberi map cokelat pada wakil Kepala Staf Song Bo Ra

Agen Song melihatnya sekilas lalu keluar dari ruang control menuju ke ruang Presiden. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Agen Song menunduk dan memberikan map tersebut kepresiden.

"kau bisa pergi" ucap Presiden Byun dan Agen Song membungkuk sebelum ia pergi. Presiden mulai membuka map tersebut, disana tertulis - **PERINGATAN**

Keningnya seketika berkerut, ia melanjutkan membaca isi map tersebut

 _ **jangan panik, anda yang memulai**_

 _ **mari lihat siapa yang bertahan sampai akhir**_

 _ **ini baru permulaan, ledakan akan dimulai malam nanti. Mungkin dtempat para peliharaanmu bersenang senang? Atau. . . di Blue House?**_

Presiden membulatkan matanya, ia kembali membacanya

 _ **PER-MU-LA-AN!**_

 _ **Blue House bukan tempat yang menyenangka untuk permainan ini, mari memulai dengan mengganggu peliharaan anda. Karena kedermawanan bagian dari kekuatan, aku beri tahu kalau tempatnya tidak akan menelan korban tapi aku belum yakin dengan bom susulannya, apa aku boleh memberitahumu tempatnya? Tempat ramai dan sedikit sempit.**_

 _ **Anda mau tahu apa yang terjadi jika anda tak menemukannya?**_

 _ **Puluhan korban akan mati dalam sekejap!**_

Presiden menghela nafas, ia menoleh ketika seseorang mengetok pintunya. Itu adalah Kepala Direktur Tim Keamanan - Kim Jae Yong

"10 menit lagi" ucap agen Kim masuk ke ruang VIP hanya mengingatkan karena VIP akan pergi ke Peresmian rumah sakit.

Presiden Byun berdeham, bangkit dari duduknya merapikan jas hitamnya memasukkan map misterius tadi ke lacinya dan tersenyum.

"Ayo pergi sekarang, tak baik jika wargaku yang menunggu bukan?" ucapnya membuat Agen Kim juga ikut tersenyum. Byun Woo shik tak pernah berubah, pikirnya

Chanyeol dan Agen lain membungkuk saat presiden Byun keluar. Agen Yoo membukakan pintu mobil untuk presiden lalu menutupnya dan berangkat.

Seperti biasa, sesuai tugasnya Ketua Posko sudah ada di bus khusus memantau perjalanan presiden menuju ke rumah sakit.

Pagar terbuka, motor polisi berada didepan keluar dan mobil Agen mengikut dibelakang bersama dengan mobil presiden berada ditengah.

Presiden Byun menunduk, ia teringat dengan surat itu. Ia menoleh kearah jendela mobil dengan wajah datarnya, ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan kerisauhannya mengenai surat itu. Ia tak yakin tapi ia tahu siapa pengirim surat itu. –Mantan menteri Korea Selatan, pikirnya

" _5 menit kedatangan VIP"_ ucap ketua posko menggunakan _walkie-talkie_ nya yang terhubung langsung ke kabel komunikasi para agen yang sudah ada di rumah sakit baru itu. Para Agen disana berjalan, mengerjakan tugasnya masing masing.

Mobil VIP tiba, dan semua pejabat yang datang untuk memeriahkan peresmian rumah sakit membungkuk saat presiden keluar dari mobil sambil tersenyum menyapa warganya. Presiden menghampiri CEO rumah sakit tersebut dan berjabat tangan.

"Terima kasih atas kehadirannya" ucapnya dan Presiden Byun menggeleng sambil tersenyum, sangat tulus.

…

…

…

Kyungsoo duduk dsofa ruang keluarga keluarga Choi, ia terlihat sangat gugup. Ia terus menggerak gerakkan kakinya atau menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menoleh kebelakang lalu tertunduk kembali.

" _jangan keluar malam nanti"_ kyungsoo menggigit jarinya, sudah tiga jam lebih ia duduk disana. Mr. Jhon jhon berada diruangannya, kyungsoo merasa aneh ketika mr. Jhon pulang cepat dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak keluar malam ini.

Hal aneh juga iasadar semalam,,,

 _Kyungsoo membuka matanya pelan, tubuhnya tertutup selimut tebalnya._

" _Ya, ya. . . Ikuti anaknya itu jika ia tak memakai mobil" ucap mr. Jhon disamping kyungsoo yang sedang memunggunginya itu, setengah jam setelah mereka melakukan 'penyatuan'._

 _Pergerakan kyungsoo rasakan sehingga ia dengan cepat menutup matanya mencoba tidur_

"Jadi dia benar benar akan melakukannya?" kyungsoo sudah mengetahui rencana jahat mr. Jhon itu jauh sebelum ia mendengar percakapan mr. Jhon dengan seseorang ditelpon itu. Dan yang membuatnya gugup sekarang adalah, ia tak bisa menghubungi Chanyeol dari tadi. Chanyeol bisa saja membantu presiden dalam menangani Bom itu. Jika Chanyeol melakukan hal itu, Chanyeol bisa saja langsung dibunuh oleh mr. Jhon .

"dasar Chanyeol bodoh, angkat kumohon" kyungsoo memutuskan panggilannya ke Chanyeol karena Chanyeol menolaknya kembali, kyungsoo tahu ia sedang bekerja tapi _Ayo angkat!,_ batin kyungsoo sudah mulai kesal

 _ **FlashBackOn**_

" _Berhentilah bekerja Hyung, akukan sudah bekerja dimini market paman Lee" kesal pria berkemaja sambil membawa buku pelajaran ditangannya._

" _Bagiaman dengan biaya kuliahmu bodoh! Hyung juga ingin melunasi utang utangku" ucap kyungsoo sambil memijat lengannya_

" _kalau begitu maaf sudah memberatkanmu" pria yang lebih tinggi menatap kyungsoo, kyungsoo menghela nafas_

" _Bukankah kau ingin menjadi Agen seperti yang di tv? Penjaga presiden?, kalau begitu belajarlah dengan baik. Jangan pikirkan hal lain, jangan hidup sperti hyungmu ini. Sangat memprihatinkan" kyungsoo memegang pipi pria yang lebih tinggi_

" _berhenti tidur dengan pria tua. . . hyung," mata mereka bertemu, kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya namun pria lebih tinggi mencegahnya dan menempatkan kembali tangan kyungsoo dipipinya. "tapi jika kau mau" ucap pria yang kyungsoo panggil Chanyeol itu._

 _Saat ia datang kerumah kyungsoo, Chanyeol tidak pernah pergi karena kyungsoo tak pernah melaporkannya kepolisi. Chanyeol juga sudah tenang karena ia sudah dinyatakan meninggal setelah kasus ibunya itu. Park Chanyeol, nama itu merupakan pemberian dari kyungsoo sendiri, saat itu Chanyeol benar benar tak mengingat namanya. . . mungkin_

 _Hingga beberapa bulan kemudian. . ._

 _Chanyeol berlari kesebuah taman ketika kyungsoo tiba tiba menelponnya._

 _Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan Chanyeol tersenyum sembari menghampirinya._

" _Astaga, bagaimana kau bisa setinggi ini" kagum kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol, sebenarnya satu minggu sebelumnya ia tak pulang karena pekerjaan._

" _Hyung dari mana saja"_

" _khawatir padaku?," goda kyungsoo sambil mengusap rambut Chanyeol saat Chanyeol duduk disampingnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengangguk "kau mau tinggal dirumah gubuk kita atau dsebuah istana?," Chanyeol mengerutan dahinya "maksudku, begini. . eee,, ini- ini sangat sulit dijelaskan Chanyeol tap-tapi" cara kyungsoo berbicara sudah mulai tak jelas_

" _Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol dan kyungsoo menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil Chanyeol , pria itu tersenyum "paman sudah melamarnya, dia tak pulang karena takut kau tak menerimanya menikah denganku" ucap pria dewasa itu. Chanyeol menatap kyungsoo yang sekarang menunduk_

" _Tenang, aku buka pria hidung belang. Aku bos hyungmu,utangnya juga sudah lunas. Pembayaran kuliahmu akan saya urus. Kau akan kerumahku atau tinggal dirumahmu?"tanyanya lagi, Chanyeol menghela nafas_

" _aku tahu ini terlihatt tidak sopan, tapi aku menginginkan sebuah apartemen dan… bisakah setelah lulus nanti aku bisa menjadi Agen PSS?" Chanyeol menatap pria itu yang tak lain adalah mr. Jhon_

" _Ya! Kau mendapatkan semua itu, setelah lulus aku akan mengurusnya. "ucap mr. Jhon dan kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Chanyeol_

 _ **FlashbackOff**_

"Angkat sebelum kita sampai" ucap Agen Kang, Senior Chanyeol . Chanyeol menganggu dan mengangkat telepon kyungsoo

"Ada apa _Hyung?"_

" _Chanyeol? Apa kau sudah tahu masalah bom paman choi?" Chanyeol melirik Agen Kang_

" _Hyung?_ Kita bisa berbicara melalui pesan, jangan menelponku saat bekerja" ucap Chanyeol lalu memutuskan telponnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Agen Kang melirik Chanyeol karena sebuah pesan sepertinya masuk dari ponsel Chanyeol

Chanyeol menunduk meminta maaf pada Agen Kang sekaligus meminta izin untuk membaca pesan itu

 _From : Kyungsoo_

 _Paman choi merencanakan sesuatu, sepertinya ia akan meledakkan sebuah bom. Aku tak tahu jelas tapi sepertinya ia akan meletakkannya di salah satu bus. Biarkan Bom itu meledak atau kau mati_

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, ia dengan cepat mengahapus pesan itu

To : Kyungsoo

"bagamana jika Presiden mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu?"

Chanyeol tersentak saat Agen Kang berdeham, ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya dikantong jas dalamnya.

. . .

. .

.

Wakil kepala staf memegang map yang presiden lihat siang tadi, ia mengambil gagang telpon dan menekan sebuah nomor

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya" ucap Agen Song

" _kita sudah menyiapkan beberapa penjinak BOM yang sudah mencari bom dibeberapa tempat ramai di Seoul, laporkan segera jika terjadi pecahkan isi suratnya"_ ucap ketua poskodan Agen Song mengangguklalu memutusan telponnya.

"Perhatian," Agen Song menepuk tangannya membuat Agen ahli IT disana menatapnya. "Sebuah surat misterius membuat VIP risau, agen Yeon!?" Agen Song menoleh ke Agen Yeon yang kemudian mengangguk lalu menampilkan sesuatu dilayar besar ruang control

Kali ini semua focus ke layar besar didepannya. Disana sudah ada hasil scan surat misterius itu, yang sepertinya mengancam presiden itu

"kalian bisa lihat, surat ini mengatakan kalau _ledakan akan dimulai malam nanti._ Sekarang. . . ," Agen Song melihat jam yang melingkar dilengannya "sudah jam tujuh malam, penjinak Bom sudah tersebar ditempat tempat dimana para warga sering kunjungi"

* * *

 **AGEN**

 **~chapter 5~**

 **...**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Oh Sehun (EXO), Xi Luhan (actris, ex-EXO), Kim Jongin** **(EXO), Do Kyungsoo** **(EXO), and Other  
**

 **by**

 **Pila Park**

* * *

Pukul 08. 00PM

Baekhyun mengikat tali sepatunya, ia menggunakan masker hitam agar tak ada yang mengenalinya nanti. Ia berlari ke halte bus terdekat, sambil memegang ponselnya.

Bus berhenti didepannya dan Baekhyun langsung masuk sembari menelpon Chanyeol

"Dia pasti kaget" gumam Baekhyun memperlihatkan _eye smile_ nya

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia menyimpan ponselnya dan bersandar dikaca jendela sambil bernyanyi nyanyi kecil agar tak bosan.

Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa ia bisa sebegitu gilanya menyukai seorang Agen dingin Park Chanyeol . Ada banyak pria lain yang lebih tampan dari Chanyeol. Banyak wanita pewaris tahta yang ayahnya jodohkan pada Baekhyun , namun Baekhyun malah menolaknya. Wanita wanita itu lebih tua darinya dan wajahnya bisa dibilang kalau Baekhyun lebih Cantik.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi dan mengirim pesan ke Chanyeol

" _Mari berkencan"_ Pesan Baekhyun ke Chanyeol , Baekhyun benar benar bersemangat ini pertamakalinya ia akan berkencan dengan Chanyeol

. . .

. .

.

Luhan membulatkan mata, begitu pula dengan agen lain yang berada diruang control. Agen Kang tiba tiba mengatakan kalau terjadi ledakan Bom.

Agen Song langsungmenghubungi Kepala Diretur Keamanan untuk melindungi presiden segera karenasatu bom sudah meledak dan bisa jadi bom ada dua atau lebih dari itu. Seperti yang ada disurat itu

" _Lihat dimana bom itu meledak dan cari apakah ada warga yang tewas"_ ucap Kepala Direktur keamanan, VIP terus menatapnya ketakutan. Setelah ia tutup teleponnya, Agen Song mengangguk pada presidendan mengumumkan pada Agen lain untuk kembali ke Blue House, jadwal presiden semuanya dibatalkan.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya setelah mendengar arahan Agen Kim Jae yeon

Setengah Jam berlalu

Agen Song sudah mengetahui tempat bom itu meledak, tak ada satupun korban yang ditemukan karena tempatnya disebuah bangunan tanpa penghuni dan jauh dari keramaian.

VIP sudah ada diruangannya, dan para penjinak bom lebih banyak diturunkan mencari bom, takut jika terjadi bom susulan.

"kau mau apa?" presiden menunduk sambil memijat pelipisnya saat ia menelpon seseorang, suaranya terdengar putus asa.

" _dulu aku ingin bertemu denganmu tapi para anjingmu melarangku, ya aku sakit hati tentunya. Jadi kau ingin bermain main sedikit denganmu"_

"sekarang apa maumu? Mari selesaikan bersama sama"

" _o-o, sayangnya bom kedua akan segera meledak"_ ucap pria yang membuat VIP frustasi

"jangan sentuh wargaku, baiklah kau tidak jadi dicekal. Kau bisa pulang pergi ke Korea"

Pria itu tertawa, dan presiden menghela nafas. Ia berharap pria yang ia telpon itu bisa menerimanya.

" _biarkan aku meledakkan satu bom lagi dan aku bisa menyetujuinya"_

"Jangan! Sudah ku bi-" presiden melihat ponselnya dan pria yang ia telpon memutuskan panggilannya. Presiden memukul mejanya dan bersandar dikursinya, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi.

" _Ledakan bom terjadi di sebuah gedung tua tanpa penghuni_ , _tidak ada korban dalam insiden ini namun para warga takut jika bom susulan terjadi. Pemerintah sudah bertindak untuk mengamankan kota seoul dari bom. Bom yang meledak-"_

Jongin mematikan tv yang menyiarkan tentang bom yang baru saja terjadi

"sangat berisik," gumam jongin lalu berlari keluar dari blue House "sehun! Mana Chanyeol ?," Jongin menghampiri sehun yang sedang bertugas dipintu masuk bersama 2 tentara lainnya. Sehun menaikkan kedua pundaknya tanda ia tak melihat Chanyeol "kemana dia?" jongin kembali masuk ke blue House

Chanyeol sedang ada ditangga pintu darurat, ia tahu ini sebuah pelanggaran. Jika seniornya tahu ia sedang duduk dan para agen lain sedang sibuk, tulang kering akan patah. Chanyeol menunduk, ia membaca pesan Baekhyun

' _Bus akan sampai'_

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya lalu mencari nama dikontaknya _'H' ia menelpon_

"Kyungsoo-ah,"Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya saat kyungsoo bertanya mengenai nada bicaranya "apa kau tahu nomor bus tempat bom itu?"

" _aku tak mengingat angka terakhirnya, memang kenapa? Biarkan bom tu meledak yeol!"_ ucap kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menggeleng

"tidak, sebutkan nomor busnya"

" _Aku tak yakin tapi sepertinya Sembilan. . . kosong. . . tujuh dan aku tak mengingatnya lagi"_

"Baekhyun ke blue house menggunakan bus"

" _Lalu? Jangan biilang kau ingin mnyelamatkannya? Mr. Jhon memang ingin membunuh Baekhyun "_

"Apa?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya

" _Jangan bermain main dengan mr. Jhon , lakukan saja tugasmu dan berpura puralah tidak tahu. . . AKu tutup"_

Chanyeol bangkit dan berlari keluar sambil menelpon seseorang diponselnya.

. . .

. .

.

Baekhyun menghela, kenapa perjalanannya ke blue house sangat lama. Bus yang ia naiki juga sangat padat. "Ahjussi?," Baekhyun menatap pria disampingnya, Baekhyun benar benar taktahan dengan bau parfum pria disampingnya. "apa bus selalu ramai seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya

"ya, jam segini memang sangat ramai" jawab pria tua itu dan Baekhyun mengangguk paham

Deert. . . deert

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan mengangkatnya "ada apa? yeol"

" _Baekhyun? Sebutkan nomor bus yang kau naiki"_ terdengar suara Chanyeol disebrang

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya, disini sungguh padat" Baekhyun memanjangkan lehernya ditempat duduknya

" _teriak!"_

"kau gila?"

" _Baekhyun,dengar aku baik baik. Ada terror bom sekarang, dan semua agen serta polisi sedang mencari letak bom lain, teriaklah. Hanya bus yang aku bisa pikirkan sekarang"_

"Ahjussi! Berapa nomor bus anda!?" Ok! Baekhyun sudah panic sekarang

"7090" jawab supir bus tersebut dan Baekhyun mengulanginya ke Chanyeol , Chanyeol menghela nafas ia mencoba tidak khawatir sekarang tapi sungguh ia tak ingin membuat Baekhyun mati. Ini sungguh aneh. . sangat aneh, batinnya

Chanyeol sudah mulai berspekulasi, ketiga angka yang Baekhyun sebutkan persis dengan yang kyungsoo sebutkan. Chanyeol kemudian membanting stir mobilnya kekanan menuju keterminal bus terdekat.

Tidak cukup waktu lama untuk sampai, ia sudah sampai dan segera turun dari mobil

"apa bus berplatnomor 7090 berangkat dari sini? Apa saya boleh melihat rutenya?" pegawai pria itu mengangguk namun dahinya berkerut seolah bertanya 'siapa kau ini?'. Chanyeol meraba saku jasnya dan memperlihatkan kartu namanya serta ID Agen PSSnya membuat pegawai itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk, ia menunjuk kearah papan besar untuk memperlihatkan rute bus yang Chanyeol katakan tadi. _Busnya melewati pusat kota,_ batin Chanyeol

Ia membungkuk pada pegawai itu lalu berlari menuju ke mobilnya, ia sempat mendengar para agen yang bercerita mengenai surat misterius yang berisi tentang bom. Chanyeol memutar mobilnya dan menelpon jongin untuk menyuruhnya mengirim isi surat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pesan jongin masuk

"dengan ini tak ada yang curiga" Chanyeol menghela nafas menelpon Baekhyun

" _Dasar jelek! Kenapa kau menutup telponnya hiks"_ Chanyeol memelankan mobilnya dan memarkir mobilnya di samping jalan

"maaf, kau dimana? Apa kau bisa memeriksa jika disana ada bom atau tidak?"

" _Agen bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan! Pastikan dulu dibus ini ada bom atau tidak hiks"_ suara gemetar Baekhyun sudah terdengar jelas ditelinga Chanyeol _"apa maksudmu bom?"_

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, ia mendengar seseorang bertanya disebrang.

"Baekhyun jangan katakan apapun padanya" Chanyeol mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya

" _tidak ada"_ Baekhyun kembali menormalkan suaranya _"Chanyeol hiks,kau tahu seberapa takutnya aku sekarang?"_

"Baekhyun tenanglah dulu, bomnya belum tentu ada dibusmu. Ada banyak bus diSeoul , katakan kau dimana?" Baekhyun menggeleng ia tak tahu, ia kemudian memberitahu Chanyeol dimana ia sekarang setelah bertanya pada pria tua disampingnya.

Chanyeol menelpon Agen Song untuk menyuruhnya memberitahu polisi untuk memeriksa bus bus yang menuju ke pusat kota.

" _kenapa kau berfikir kalau bom itu ada dibus?"_

"aku tak tahu, tapi menurut surat yang jongin kirim tertulis tempat ramai dan sempit aku hanya memikirkan sebuah bus saja"

" _Aku juga berfikir seperti itu"_

"Agen Song? Baekhyun berada disebuah bus dan bisiakah kau menyuruh polisi kesana? Nomor busnya 7090"

" _Baik"_ Agen Song kemudian menutup telponnya dan mengumumkan bahwa tempat yang dicurigai sekarang adalah –bus- . Semua polisi dan penjinak bom kemudianturun kejalan dan sebagian mencari bus 7090 tempat Baekhyun berada.

"brengsek!, perhatian!," Baekhyun membanting ponselnya pada kursi didepannya, ia benar benar kesal dengan Chanyeol sekarang, ia berdiri dan membuka masker yang selama ini ia pakai. Sebagian orang didalam bus itu ada yang mengetahui sebagian juga tidak peduli dengan teriakan Baekhyun. "Aku byun Baekhyun, anak Presiden Byun Woo Shik" Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju ke tengan bus, orang orang disana mulai berbisik

"ini memang rahasia Negara, tapi sekarang Blue House sedang sibuk dengan adanya terror bom," Baekhyun membuat gempar seisi bus tersebut dan membuat mereka mengecek ponselnya dan membenarkan hal itu. "tapi ada salah satu agen yang memberitahuku kalau bom susulan disimpan dibus"

"AAaa!" salah satu wanita berteriak danberdiri dari tempatnya menyuruh supir bus itu menurunkannya segera, dengan tindakan wanita itu semua orang disana mulai menyelamatkan dirinya meski mereka tak tahu apa busnya berisi bom atau tidak

Baekhyun tejatuh dan tubuhnya diinjak oleh para penumpang disana saat supir bus itu menghentikan busnya dan membuka pintunya. Baekhyun memegang kepalanya, semua orang disana sudah tak peduli dengan 'anak presiden' tersebut. Baekhyun meringis saat tangannya diinjk oleh orang orang yang berusaha keluar tersebut. Baekhyun ingin bangkit namun ia lupa kalau bus yang ia naiki sungguh padat jadi terlalu banyak orang yang ada disana.

"chanyeolhh!" Baekhyun mencoba melindungi dirinya menggunakan lengannya saat satu tangannya memegang ponsel.

" _Baekhyun apa yangterjadi?"_

"Chanyeol cepat datang Aakkhh!" Baekhyun meringis saat seseorang menginjak kakinya dan sepertinya tulang kakinya patah, ponsel Baekhyun terlepas dari pegangannya dan ponsel itu tertendang jauh darinya. Kakinya dinjak, perutnya terkena tendangan yang entah dari mana datangnya

"apa aku akan mati seperti ini hiks" Baekhyun bnar benar tak ingin mati konyol disini, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan seperti seorang petinju menangkis pukulan sambil berhaap segalanya akan segera berakhir. Namun saat ia membuka matanya tak ada lagi yang menyentuh tubuhnya, tak ada yang berteriak untuk ingin keluar, tak ada lagi yang meginjak tubuhnya, tak ada lagi orang orang dalam bus tersebut.

Baekhyun menoleh dan saat ia ingin bangkit ia terjatuh dan memegang kakinya. Sunggu sakit, ucapnya. Hingga matanya menatap kedepan

TING. . .

TING. . .

TING. . .

Baekhyun mulai mencari sumber suara tersebut, _Apa itu bom?_ , batinnya

HIngga matanya berhenti pada satu kursi disamping kirinya tepat dimana Baekhyun duduk sebelumnya. Baekhyun mendekat dengan menyeret tubuhnya lalu tangannya meraba kebawah kursi itu dan sebuah tas besi disana.

" _Baekhyun? Kau bak baik saja"_ Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol, itu ponselnya. Baekhyun kemudian menyeret kembali tubuhnya mencari ponselnya. Ia mendapati itu dikursi bbagian dua dari depan, sangat jauh terpental.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendekatkan ponsel ketelinga dan beberapa detik kemudian bunyi sirine mobil polisi datang.

TING

TING

TING

Baekhyun melupakan suara itu, ia ketempat bunyi itu dan mengambil tas besi yang ia lihat tadi lalu membukanya.

"Bom?" Baekhyun melihat beberapa kabel didalam tas itu dan tubuhnya semkin lemah saat melihat angka disana

00\. 00. 47

" _Baekhyun? Kau baik baik saja? Baek? Apa kau menemukan bomnya?"_ ucap Chanyeol sangat khawatir. Baekhyun tak menjawab dan malah mengatakan 'bom'. Baekhyun menoleh ketika seseorang masuk dengan menggunakan pakaian hitam dengan pelindung muka hitam. Baekhyun yakin itu penjinak bom, Baekhyun dengan lemahnya menunjuk bom itu lalu tumbang, ini melelahkan.

. . .

. .

.

Sehun berlari dan ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan luhan, sehun sebenarnya ingin keruang control untuk bertanya tentang bom tersebut tapi perwakilannya sudah ada.

"Lu-luhan?" sehun membuat luhan berbalik menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" ketusnya

"i-itu, a-a- aiiss" sehun mengusak wajahnya kasar dan mendekati luhan dan menariknya. Luhan yang tak tahu apa apa hanya menurutinya.

Sehun membawanya ketaman belakang Blue House

"apa ini tidak berlebihan? Kau ingin minta maafkan?" luhan berucap sambil membuang wajahnya kesamping

"untuk apa aku minta maaf" luhan menatap sehun dengan mata yang melotot

"k-ka-kau menciumku tanpa seizinku!" kesal Luhan sambil menaikkan sedikit dagunya saat berbicara membuat sehun tertawa kecil "kenapa kau malah tertawa?" kesal luhan

"aku menyukaimu agen Xi" ucap Sehun _to the point,_ luhan bungkam ia tak bisa menjawab itu. Ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap sehun, hatinya sudah ia tutup rapat rapat karena kejadian masa lalunya yang suram. Ia hanya ingin focus pada pekerjaan dan menjaga Hoawen.

"ma-maaf aku tak bisa" ucap luhanterdengar lirih sambil menunduk. Sehun mengangguk

"apa kau memilki kekasih?" luhan menggeleng, ia hanya tak mau jatuh cinta. "lalu kenapa kau menolakku?" luhan mengangkat wajahnya sedikit mendongak karena memang sehun lebih tinggi darinya meski umurnya lebihtua dari pada sehun.

"aku hanya takut" luhan tersenyum keci kemudian meminta maaf pada sehun. Setelah itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan sehun.

. . .

. .

.

Dengan pelan, Baekhyun membuka matanya ia terkejut ketika ia melihat disekitarnya . . . gelap.

"ayah?," Baekhyun berteriak namun tak ada satupun yang datang. "Chanyeol?!, akkh!" Baekhyun terkejut ketika seeorang memegang pundaknya daribelakang, lampu menyala tepat diatasnya. TUbuh Baekhyun bergetar. _Apa lagi ini!,_ batinnya.

"si-siapa kau!" Tanya Baekhyun sangat takut, tangan dan kakinya dari awal sudah terikat.

"aku? Aku Chanyeol" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, terekejut.

"jangan berbohong! Lepas penutupnya" ucap Baekhyun tak percaya

"kenapa kau begitu bodoh byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun menggeleng, ia benar benar ingin membuka penutup matanya dan memastikan kalau yang mengikatnya seperti ini bukanlah Chanyeol. _Chanyeol bukanlah orang seperti ini._ Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia merasakan kepala pistol menempel dikepalanya.

"kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa maumu!, jangan gunakan nama Chanyeol brengsek!" kepala Baekhyun kebelakang seperdetik setelah ia berteriak karena pistol pria yang mengaku Chanyeol itu mendorong kepala Baekhyun

"jangan percaya begitu mudah, aku orang jahat"

"ka-kau bukan Chan-chanyeol"

"ou ou, apa anak presiden ini sedang ketakutan?," pria itu menjauhkan pistolnya dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun tak ada kasih sayang sama sekali. Baekhyun menangis. . . bom, terinjak, lalu sekarang?

Sungguh! Baekhyun tak ingin mati muda

"baiklah, karena aku kekasihmu aku akan membuka penutupnya lagi. Pria itu melepas ikatannya dengan pelan dan tubuh Baekhyun semakin gemetar saja.

Penutupnya terbuka dan Baekhyun membuka matanya

.

.

.

 **DOOR!**

.

.

.

"aakkh!" Baekhyun terbangun dengan nafas yangtersengal sengal, dadanya naikturun bahkan bantal yang ia pakai basah karena keringat. Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar

"mimpi?" baekhyun bebaring kembali

ia berada di rumah sakit ruang VIP lantai 20 tempat dimana ayahnya sering dirawat. Ruangannya terlihat sangat mewah dan luas. Baekhyun mengelus pelan dadanya dan bangkit kembali, ia menggeleng karena mimpinya benar benar tidak masuk akal. Ia kemudian memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi semalam.

Kencannya gagal

Baekhyun menoleh kekiri lalu kekanan sembari meraba kasurnya. "kemana ponselku" Baekhyun terdiam, ia ingat kalau ponselnya terjatuh saat dibus. Tapi ia sempat mengambilnya saat itu lalu ia pingsan.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya dan terjatuh setelahnya. Kakinya sungguh sakit bahkan berdiri saja tidak bisa.

Baekhyun meraih pinggiran besi ranjangnya dan bangkit dan menggunakan kekuatan kaki kirinya yang tidak terinjak itu untuk berjalan –pincang- Ayolah! Baekhyun tak bisa hidup tanpa ponselnya!

"mencari ini tuan putri?" Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh dan tersenyum

"Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun lalu berjalan pincang kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil

"aakkh!" Baekhyun tak sengaja menggunakan kaki kanannya itu hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuhjika Chanyeol tak menangkapnya. Wajah Baekhyun tepat didada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri

"kau mengalami cidera parah, tapi itu akan sembuh setelah dokter kepercayaan VIP mengobatimu" ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat kaki Baekhyun tanpa alas itu. "kau lapar?" sambung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk semangat

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal membuat yang lebih kecil menunduk menyembunyikan pipi merahnya.

"lupakan mimpi itu baek!" batin Baekhyun

. . .

. .

.

 _Pintu sebuah toko roti terbuka,terdengar juga bunyi dentingan bel khas toko tersebut_

" _selamat datang" wanita pemilik toko tersebut tersenyum kepada pelanggannya, ia membawa sepotong roti pada pelanggan dimeja 16. Pelanggannya cukup banyak, ia benar benar sibuk dan sedikit pusing saat pelanggan lain berteriak karena pesanannya belum datang._

" _kemana anak itu" gumam wanita itu hingga ia menoleh kearah pintu saat loncengnya berbunyi menandakan seseorang masuk._

" _cepat ganti bajumu" ucap wanita itu saat seorang remaja masuk, wanita kemudian memberi seorang pria yang sedang menggendong anaknya yang terus menangis meminta sebuah roti berbentuk tokoh kartun Hamtaro. Setelah wanita pemilik wanita itu memberinya anak itu berhenti menangis dan memakannya dengan lahap._

 _Ayah dari anak itu memberi uang pada wanita itu namun ia menolaknya "tidak usah, buatlah anakmu tidak menangis" ucap wanita itu sambil mengelus pelan surai kecokelatan anak itu lalu setelahnya ayah dari anak itu berterima kasih lalu meniggalkan toko tersebut_

" _aku ingin pulang bu, aku memiliki banyak tugas" pria berseragam sekolah menengah atas itu berbisik pada ibunya itu_

" _baiklah, pulanglah dengan selamat" wanita mencium pipi anaknya sayang lalu melayani pelanggannya lagi. Namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, ia tiba tiba menutup mulutnya merasa ada yang ingin keluar. Wanita ituberlari menuju ketoilet sambil terus menutup mulutnya, beberapa pelanggan disana khawatir melihatnya, hanya wanita itulah yang bekerja di toko dan berfikir bahwa wanita itu pasti kelelahan._

 _Satu mingu setelahkejadian itu_

 _wanita yang bernama Song Ji Han itu memilihunntuk tidak membuka tokonya karena ingin beristirahat. Wanita itu terus berbaring diranjang sambil memegang perutnya._

" _ini tidak mungkin" gumam wanita dengan raut wajah bersedih. Ia baru saja kedokter dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu kalau dirinya sedang mengandung satu setengah bulan._

" _ibu?," Ji Han menoleh dan mendapati anaknya yang sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa bubur. "apa kepala ibu masih sakit?" JI Han menggeleng sambil bangkit dengan cepat berlari menuju kekamar mandi._

 _Anak tampan ji Han mengerutkan dahinya lalu menoleh kemeja nakas ibunya. Ia melihat beberapa obat disana, ia melihat satu per satu seperti seorang dokter. Ia mengambil satu bungkus obat tersebut dan dengan cepat memasukkannya ke kantong celananya ketika tahu ibunya datang._

" _ayo makan" JI Han mengambil sendok yang dibawa anaknya dan memakan buburnya._

 _. . ._

" _bebek datang, kemari duduklah," pria berkaca mata itu mengosongkan tempat duduk pria yang baru saja datang. "kenapa terlambat?" pria itu menggeleng dan duduk dibangkunya._

" _kenapa bebek satu ini tambah tinggi saja, aku jadi iri" kesal pria berkacamata itu_

" _jangan berlebihan, dan jangan memanggilku bebek. " gumam pria itu membuat teman dekatnya tertawa_

" _bagaimana ibumu?, apa dia sudah sembuh? Aku benar benar merindukan roti specialku" rengek pria lebih pendek membuat pria yang lebih tinggi risih, moodnya sedang hancur._

" _belum, lebih baik kau pergi mengganggu wanita idamanmu itu dan jangan menggangguku." Pria itu menaruh kedua tangannya di meja dan memakainya sebagai bantal, ia sebenarnya ingin bolos … toh dia sudah ketinggalan 2 pelajaran . Tapi karena takut membuat ibunya khawatir makanya ia tidakpulang dan memilih untuk tidur sampai waktunya pulang_

* * *

 **AGEN**

 **~chapter 5~**

 **...**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Oh Sehun (EXO), Xi Luhan (actris, ex-EXO), Kim Jongin** **(EXO), Do Kyungsoo** **(EXO), and Other  
**

 **by**

 **Pila Park**

* * *

Kyungsoo menunduk, dia sedang berada ditaman sekarang, menunggu seseorang . sudah tiga puluh menit ia disana dan orang yang ia tunggu dan membuat janji belum saja datang.

" _ahjussi_!" panggil kyungsoo sambil mengangkat tangannya saat melihat jongin berjalan sambil memegang ponsenya, menelpon kyungsoo mungkin?

"o?" kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan itu adalah jongin "kenapa agen ini tak sepandai Chanyeol" kesal kyungsoo, lalu ia sadar dengan pakaiannya. ia menggunakan jaket serta masker agar detektif swasta yang kadang mr. Jhon kirim untuk mengawasinya tidak mengetahuinya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengangkat telpon jongin sembari mendekati pria yang sering ia panggil _ahjussi_ itu

" _ahjussi_?" gumam kyungsoo dengan lembut, ia tak ingin acara menjahili agen kim gagal

" _kau dimana?"_ Tanya jongin sambil bertolak pinggang

"aku? Aku masih dirumah" bohong kyungsoo semakin mendekati jongin

" _APA!?_ I yang benar saja, aku udah satu jam lebih disini, aku sudah mengelilingi taman ini lima kali" kyungsoo menggunakan jari telunjuknya menyentuh punggung jongin, reflex jongin berbalik dan mendapati sosok berpakaian serba hitam setinggi bahunya. JOngin menunduk masih dengan gaya bertolak pinggangnya

"kyungsoo?" jongin mendengar suaranya diponsel pria dihadapannya. Ia menekuk lututnyamenyamakan tinggi pria dihadapannya dan menurunkan masker kyungsoo tanpa seizin kyungsoo dan tanpa mengetahui apakah itukyungsoo apabukan. Setelah masker itu terbuka, kyungsoo langsung focus kemanik kecokelatan jongin, jarak mereka sungguh dekat dan membuat jongin menelan ludahnya payah ketika ia melihat bibir merah muda dan tebal kyungsoo.

" _ahjussi_ benar benar sudah sejam disini?" kyungsoo masih menatap jongin dan mematikan ponselnya tanpa melihatnya.

"kenapa kau menelponku saat kau sudah tahu kalau aku disini?" Tanya jongin tanpa mengubah jarak mereka membuat kyungsoo melangkah kecil kebelakang. JOngin menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan memasukkan tanggany kekantong celananya. Ia menghirup udara disana sambil membuang wajahnya kesamping.

 _Tring. . . tring. . ._

Ponsel kyungsoo berdering

'sayang'

Jongin melihat ponsel kyungsoo dan mengambilnya dengan cepat "apa kekasihmu menelpon?" jongin bertanya sembari melihat nama kontak yang menelpon kyungsoo.

" _ahjussi!_ Kembalikan ponselku!" kyungsoo melompat lompat berusaha mengambil ponselnya

"astaga, apa dia cantik?" jongin mengangkat tangannya dan kepalanya masih melihat layar ponsel kyungsoo "boleh aku angkat?, tenang aku buka tipe pria yang mudah jatuh cinta" jongin terus membuat kyungsoo melompat.

" _ahjussi!"_ bentak kyungsoo membuat jongin menatapnya terkejut, jongn menekan tombol hijau tanda ia menerima telpon tersebut. Kyungsoo menjinjit dan mengambil ponselnya dari tangan jongin tapi jongin malah membawanya kebelakang membuat jarak dekat kembali terjadi. "itu Chanyeol, cepat kembalikan!" ucap kyungsoo terdengar lirih lalu jongin terdiam ia merendahkan tangannya dan dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya darijongin.

" _Áda apa Chanyeol?"_ jawab kyungsoo berlari menjauhi jongin

"sedekat itukah mereka? Pantas Baekhyun cemburu" jongin menatap kyungsoo, jarak mereka sekitar 10 meter.

Tidak cukup semenit kyungsoo kembali mendekati jongin sambil memasang maskernya, ia duduk disebelah jongin saat tahu kalau jongin sedang duduk didekat bangku mereka bertemu tadi

"kenapa kauberpakaian seperti ini, kau seperti artis yang sedang melakukan kencan" protes jongin tanpa melihat kyungsoo

"apa kau menganggapku sebagai orang baik agen kim?"

"ya" jawab jongin

"baguslah" jongin mangerutkan dahinya meminta jawaban lebih namun kyungsoo hanya tesenyum melihatnya "kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya kyungsoo

"apa hubunganmu dengan chanyeol?" Tanya jongin, ia sebenarnya sudah mengetahui hubungan kyungsoo dengan chanyeol. Kyungsoo sudah bilang kalau chanyeol adalah adiknya, tapi bukan adik kandung. Ayolah… kyungsoo bisa saja jatuh cinta dengan chanyeol jika dia menyimpang.

 _TUnggu!? Apa yang baru saya pikirkan?_ Jongin menggeleng "lupakan petanyaan itu" sambung jongin kembali mengarahkan wajahnya kedepan, kyungsoo berdecih

"aku sibuk jongin, kalau kau hanya ingin bertanya tentang itu aku akan marah" kesal kyungsoo "kau membuang waktu ku!" sambung kyungsoo sambil bangkit

"maaf" ketus jongin lalu kyungsoo menggeleng geleng kemudian pergi

JOngin menghela nafas, ia seharusnya mengajak kyungsoo jalan jalan, tapi kakinya sudah begitu pegal untuk mengelilingi taman ini. JOngin melihat kyungsoo yang semakin kecil -menjauh

TIK… TIK

Jongin mengangkat tangannya sambil mendongak melihat langit, ia baru saja merasakan adanya air mengenai rambut dan celananya. _Hujan?_ Batin jongin kemudian melihat jalan yang kyungsoo lalui untuk pulang

Kyungsoo berlari, ia datang menggunakan bus tapi kenapa ia bisa lupa dimana halte bus dekat taman tersebut. _Sial!_

Kyungsoo merapatkan jaketnya, ia belari namun tubuhnya tiba tiba saja berbalik dengan cepat saat seseorang menarik lengannya.

"A-agen Kim?" jongin tersenyum, rambut serta pakaiannya sudah basah ia menarik kyungsoo untuk berlari berusaha menghindar dari hujan walau mereka sudah basah akibat hujan tiba tiba itu.

Kyungsoo tertawa membuat jongin ikut tertawa, tak ada satupun tempat belindung ditaman itu, hingga jongin terus menarik tangan kyungsoo masuk kemobilnya.

"Astaga" jongin melepas jas hitamnya dan melemparnya kebelakang sedangkan kyungsoo membuka jaket dan maskernya.

"aku lupa melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini" gumam jongin sambil membuka dasi dan kancing bagian atas. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil dan memundurkan sandaran mobil jongin sehingga ia tertlihat sedang di tempat tidur

"jangan membawaku ketaman ini lagi" lirih kyungsoo sambil menutup matanya, ia terlalu lelah

Jongin mengangguk

Deert… deert

JOngin meraba kantongnya mengambil ponselnya –Agen Song

"Kau punya jadwal, datanglah sebelum 30menit" jongin tak menjawab jarak taman dan Blue House sangat jauh dan Kyungsoo juga ada dimobilnya –tertidur

Jongin menggeleng, ini tugas Negara menjaga VIP adalah prioritas seorang Agen PSS sepertinya. Tidak peduli seperti apa masalahnya, jongin harus menjaga VIP. Ia kemudian melihat kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang tetidur sangat pulas. Ia kemudian mendekatinya dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman dengan erat. Lalu menjalankan mobilnya, menancapkan gasnya full menuju ke Blue House.

Jongin membalap mobilnya dan sedikit tekejut melihat kyungsoo yang tidak bangun, bahkan tubuh serta kepalanya terus bergerak akibat kecepatan jongin saat membelok mobilnya atau mengerem tiba tiba.

"Akkh!" Jongin menoleh saat mendengar suara kyungsoo, kepala kyungsoo barusaja terbentur dengan dinding mobil jongin.

"kyungsoo, aku harus ke Blue House" kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, jongin menurunkan sedikit kaca mobilnya mempelihatkan IDnya pada penjaga Blue House lalu gerbang terbuka

"k-kau! Lalu aku bagaimana?" jongin memarkir mobilnya dan keluar dari mobilnya

"tidurlah, aku akan kembali. Sekitar 2 jam, jangan keluar kau akan dikira penyusup" ucap jongin lalu menutupi pintunya dan berlari masuk ke Blue House

…

..

.

"Aku mau berdiri!" pekik baekhyun pada chanyeol, ia tidak tahan terus menerus diranjang.

"kau bisa setelah kakimu sembuh"

"aku sudah bisa berjalan!, kemari" kesal baekhyun sambil memanggil chanyeol mendekat, ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher chanyeol dan turun dari ranjang. Baekhyun meremas pakaian chanyeol saat kaki kanannya bertumpu dilantai.

"sudah kubilang jangan" bisik chanyeol memegang pinggang baekhyun membantunya berdiri

"aku ingin keluar, disini membosankan" baekhyun berjalan menggunakan kaki kirinya dengan bantuan chanyeol tentunya.

"ahh… ahh" baekhyun sesekali meringis ketika kaki kanannya sakit dan membuat chanyeol menggeleng, ia bahkan belum keluar dai ruangan baekhyun.

"akhh… ehh~"

 _Sial…_

"Jangan lakukan! Kembali lah diranjangmu Tuan Byun" ucap chanyeol melepas tangan baekhyun darinya

"ini membosankan!" ucap baekhyun menunduk

"kau bisa mengenakan kursi roda!"

"tapi aku harus melatih kakiku agar terbiasa lalu aku bisa berjalan kembali… hiks" ucap baekhyun tak sadar kalau dirinya menangis. Setelah mimpi itu, ia seperti ingin terus menangis

"astaga, Baek?" Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dan menghapus lelehan suci itu dan memeluknya.

"chanyeol? Apa kau orang baik? Emp.. apa kau benar benar mencintaiku?," baekhyun melepas pelukannya saat ia sudah merasa baik. Chanyeol terdiam menatap mata bengkak baekhyun "jawab aku!" mimpi itu benar benar menganggu baekhyun

"baik atau jahat bisa kita tahu dari pendapat orang baek, menurutmu aku baik atau jahat"

"kau kadang jahat padaku, kau sering membentakku"

"itu karena aku tidak dalam mood yang baik"

"lalu?" baekhyun mendongak, lengannya masih melingkar dipinggang chanyeol

"lalu apa?" Baekhyun berdecih lalu memeluk chanyeol.

…

..

.

 _Luhan terbangun, dan ia terkejut ketika terbangun dengan tubuh telanjang. Hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, lalu saat ia bergerak ia measakan seusatu yang sangat sakit dibagian bokongnya._

" _apa yang terjadi" gumam Luhan dengan susah payahnya bangkit dari ranjang, yang ia ingat hanya pingsan saat makan malam Tuan Byun._

 _Ia melihat sekujur tubuhnya ada bercak bercak kemerahan dilengan dan perutnya, bahan putingnya teasa sangat nyeri. Saat ia bergerak bahkan bergerak sedikitpun bokongnya terasa amat sangat sakit menurutnya. Ia meremas selimutnya saat mencoba memperbaiki poisisi duduknya dengan bersandar dikepala ranjang._

 _Ia kemudian memindahkan selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya namun saat ia melihat selimutnya ia membulatkan mata_

" _darah?" Luhan kemudian memindahkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat cairan sperma yang mongering serta darah diranjangnya._

" _apa yang tejadi padaku" lirih Luhan terdengar amat sangat ketakutan, ia kemudian turun dari ranjang dan memungut pakaiannya. Ia memakai pakaiannya itu dan meringis saat ia berjalan menuju ke kaca lemari dikamarnya tersebut. Luhan dan Chef Song adalah koki terbaik dikeluarga Byun, mereka ssangat disayangi oleh keluarga Byun jadi mereka bahkan dibuatkan kamar oleh Woo SHik._

" _AAAAaaaaaaaa!" teriak histeris Luhan._

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya sampe di TBC^^ pila harap kalian suka, maaf pila bilang di chap berikutnya next chapt ada NC padahal nggak ada :( Pila Nggak PHP cuman nggak tau aja mau naro NCnya di OTP mana dan kapan :) Masa si Chanyeol langsung nyerang BAekhyun dirumah sakit? masa Sehun langsung perkosa luhan ckckck, atau masa Libido jongin meningkat dimobil saat Kyungsoo tidur trus langsung di'anu' kkkkk~**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatannya, DAN PILA BUTUH REVIEW :)**

 **makasih yah yang udah kasih aku review apa lagi yang udah kasih saran Thanks banget, membantu banget :) Makasih juga yang udah ngeFav ngeFollow Ff 'absurd' ini ckckck**

 **Makasih untuk semua yang udah baca ff ini meski nggk review, ngeFav atau ngeFoll hehe**

 **See You next Chap ne?**

 **Pila Park~**


	6. Chapter 6

**AGEN**

 **...**

 **cast : Park Chanyeol (EXO), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Oh Sehun (EXO),**

 **Xi LuHan (singer), Kim Jongin (EXO),**

 **Do Kyungsoo (EXO), and Others**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **..**

 **sekedar mengingatkan ini FF BoyXBoy atau Gay yah. Jadi yang nggk suka ngk usah dibaca. BIM Baekhyun atau Bim Chanyeol apalagi wkwkk**

 **..**

* * *

AGEN

...

...

..

.

chapter 5

.

.

.

By : Pila Park

 **~Happy Reading~**

Luhan menepuk nepuk pipinya setelah keluar dari lift, ia baru saja kembali dari Blue House dan akan menjemput haowen di apartemen hye Kyo. Ia pulang sangat larut Ia bahkan mendapati Haowen yang sudah tetidur sambil menyedot jari jempolnya dikasur Hye Kyo, Luhan tersenyum.

"Kenapa anakmu sangat lucu" Luhan menoleh ketika hye kyo tiba tiba ada disampingnya dan bersandar didinding pintu. Luhan terkejut sambil membulatkan matanya pada hye kyo namun hye kyo hanya tersenyum. 'Bagaimana hye kyo bisa tahu?'

"Haowen sudah lama tinggal disini, dia sangat polos dan mengatakan kalau dirimu adalah ibunya," Luhan menelan ludahnya dan membuang wajahnya menghindari kontak mata dengan hye kyo. "kau bahkan menyuruhnya memanggilmu _Hyung?..._ apa kau malu?"

Luhan menunduk lalu sebuah isakan terdengar ditelinga hye kyo.

Hye kyo memegang pundak luhan lalu mengusap punggungnya lembut, seperti seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya. Luhan menggeleng dan menahan tangisnya namun isakannya tetap terdengar jelas oleh hye kyo.

"dia anak yang baik, aku awalnya tekejut mendengarnya karena… kasus sepertimu ini baru pertama kali aku dengar" Luhan masih menangis dan hye kyo melanjutkan pembicaraannya. " Dari awal aku sudah melihat gerak gerikmu yang berbeda jika Haowen tak sengaja memanggilmu ibu, dan karena aku adalah psikolog aku jadi bisa tahu kalau anak anak memang tidak bisa berbohong dan kau…" Luhan menatap hye kyo

"apa kau tertekan dengan kehadiran Haowen?" sambungnya dan luhan terdiam "mendengar cerita dari haowen, dia sering mendengar suara isakan didekatnya setelah kau membunuh lampu kamarnya. " Luhan menghapus airmatanya

"bisa aku pulang?," Luhan bejalan masuk kekamar hye kyo dan dengan pelan mengangkat tubuh anaknya dengan pelan agar tidak terbangun dan menggendongnya. Luhan membungkuk pada hye kyo "teimakasih sudah menjaganya" kalimat yang Luhan katakan setiap kali menjemput Haowen dari rumah Hye Kyo.

Luhan menidurkan Haowen dan Haowen menggeliat pelan, lalu memegang lengan jas Luhan.

"ibu?" ucap Haowen masih menutup matanya. Luhan tersenyum dengan mata sembabnya duduk disisi ranjang lalu menepuk pelan pundak anaknya agar tertidur. "ibu~" Haowen mengubah posisinya kesamping dan Luhan menaikkan selimutnya.

"selamat tidur jagoan ibu, mimpi indah" luhan mengecup telingan Haowen lalu ke kamar mandi membersihkan tubuhnya.

Air terus membasahi tubuh mulus luhan, ia berada dibawah shower dengan mata yang menatap kosong. Ia terus memikirkan pertanyaan Hye Kyo dan pertanyaan itu benar benar seperti rol film dalam otaknya.

" _apa kau tertekan?"_

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menjambak rambutnya sambil menangis bahkan ia berteriak tidak jelas sambil terus menutup wajahnya.

Haowen menunduk, ia mendengar jeritan itu. Ia ingin buang air kecil tapi suara tangisan yang sering ia dengar setiap malam terdengar ditelinganya… lagi. Ia mengetok pintu kamar mandi takut ada yang terjadi pada ibunya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar tangisan sekeras itu.

"ibu?, mmpp" Haowen menggeleng sambil menutup mulutnya takut jika luhan memarahinya karena memanggilnya 'ibu'.

Dulu Luhan menyuruh Haowen untuk memanggilnya ayah, tapi Haowen sering memanggilnya ibu karena wajah Luhan yang terlihat mirip 'wanita'. Haowen sudah terbiasa memanggil Luhan ibu dan kebiasaan itu tak bisa Haowen lepas, Luhan memang ibunya. Luhan yang melahirkannya.

" _Hyung?_ " Haowen memanggil luhan sambil mengetok pintu, hingga panggilan ke lima Luhan membukanya. Haowen langsung memeluknya lalu menangis

"apa yang terjadi _Hyung_? hiks" Luhan yang menggunakan _ButhUp_ itu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Haowen.

" _Hyung_ tidak apa apa sayang, kenapa Haowen belum tidur?" Luhan tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata anaknya

"Haowen ingin pipis hiks" Luhan membentuk mulutnya berbentuk 'O' terkejut, ia menggendong Haowen dan membawanya ke toilet membuat Haowen tertawa kecil.

"Astaga, kenapa kau tak bilang daritadi sayang" Luhan mengangkatnya sambil berlari dengan sedikit gelitikan diperut Haowen

" _Hyung_ Hentikan, aku akan pipis dicelana hahahha"

…

..

.

Sebuah ruang makan bernuansa emas dan langit langit berwarna cokelat serta sebuah lampu berhias Kristal menggantung indah dilangit langitnya, begitu megah hanya untuk sebuah ruang makan. Meja makan yang cukup untuk sepuluh orang dan makanan yang banyak tersedia diatasnya. Namun siapa sangka jika ruangan yang luas nan megah itu hanya berisi dua orang saja.

"makanlah, jangan pikirkan apapun saat makan" ucap seorang wanita yang sudah berumur empat puluh delapan itu sambil melahap makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"aku harus pergi bekerja" ucap suami wanita tersebut sambil merapikan jasnya setelah ia mencicipi makanannya tiga sendok. Wanita yang bernama Lee Il Hwa itu menunduk lalu memakan sarapannya lagi.

Deert… deert…

Pria berjas tadi berhenti melangkah, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkatnya.

" _Choi Myung Sik, berdasarkan UU no29 pasal 3 tentang penjualan illegal. Karena pekerjaanmu membahayakan Negara dengan menjual senjata secara illegal serta membangun Club malam tanpa Izin pemerintah. Kau dilarang keluar masuk Korea sampai waktu yang pemerintah tentukan"_

Setelah telponnya terputus, pria berjas yang sering dipanggil mr. jhon itu terdiam lalu kemudian tertawa tak mengerti dan berhenti sambil mengepal tangannya sangat kuat.

"Sialan," dada mr. jhon kini mulai naik turun tanda nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan lagi karena emosi yang meluap. "Sialan!," umpatnya lagi sambil menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat " TAK ADA YANG BISA MENGUSIR MR. JHON! KAPARAT!"teriaknya sambil melempar ponselnya membuat asisten serta il Hwa istrinya berlari menemuinya.

"ada apa tuan?/ _chagi- ah_ " ucap asisten serta istirnya menghampiri, mr. Jhon menghela nafas kasar

"Kau! Siapkan tiket pesawat ke China" ucap mr. Jhon merapikan jasnya dan asistennya mengangguk dan menelpon seseorang.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya il hwa

"anjing itu mengusirku, dasar sialan… dia berani mengusir orang yang sudah membuatnya seperti sekarang! BAGAIMANA BISA DIA MENGUSIRKU DENGAN TIDAK SOPAN!" bentak mr. Jhon dan il hwa segera menenangkannya

"tak usah dipikirkan, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya. Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi" ucap il hwa dan mr. Jhon mengangguk

Il Hwa menuju ke kamarnya dan duduk disisi ranjangnya, rambut panjang sebahunya ia kibas kebelakang sembari mengambil ponselnya. Ia terlihat menekan tombol 2 secara lama hingga sebuah nama muncul di layar ponselnya

' _Sehun'_

Il Hwa tersenyum setelah mendengar suara yang sudah lama ia tak dengar. Sangat jarang sehun mengangkat telponnya dengan cepat seperti ini

"Sehun-ah? Ap-"

"aku sedang bekerja, kirimi aku pesan jika itu hal penting" ucap Sehun memutus perkataan il Hwa- ibunya. Il Hwa menggeleng sambil tersenyum ia kemudian menuju ke depan rumah menunggu sebuah sopir yang akan mengantanya ke Blue House, ia berencana kesana.

Setelah sampai, Il hwa dengan gaun putihnya berdiri ketika sehun datang dengan kaki panjangnya itu. Il hwa tesenyum

"kau sudah dua minggu tidak pulang, apa kau tak khawatir dengan ayahmu mm?" ucap Il hwa dan sehun mengajak ibunya untuk duduk

"ibu tahu aku tak punya waktu untuk pulang? Tapi itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya, alasan sebenarnya sama seperti biasanya" Il hwa menggeleng

"berhenti membencinya Sehun" ucap il Hwa dan sehun membulatkan matanya

"kau membelanya?!" Tanya sehun dengan dahi yang berkerut

"dia suamiku, dan kau anakku. Aku tak bisa memilih kalian … kalian benar benar egois. Tak ingin mengalah"

"kau bukan ibuku, jadi silahkan pilih dia" ucap sehun bangkit tapi il hwa memegang tangannya

"bukan ayahmu saja yang menginginkan kau pulang, tapi aku… ibumu," ucap il hwa lalu melepas pegangannya "ibu akan ke China dengannya, aku tak tahu apa permasalahannya" il hwa menunduk dan sehun segera berbalik

"setidaknya ayahmu tak menyuruh jalang itu untuk ikut juga, kita mungkin tak akan ada lagi dirumah malam nanti jadi percuma jika kau pulang"

"aku juga tak ingin pulang" ketus sehun

"jaga dirimu, jangan lupa makan mm?" sehun mengangguk

"ibu juga" jawab sehun dengan lirih kemudian pergi meninggalkan il hwa, ibu tirinya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol duduk berdua didepan jendela ruangan Baekhyun dirawat, chanyeol hanya menatap kosong kedepan sedangkan Baekhyun terus menatapnya

"Agen Park ini kenapa tidak bekerja?"

"karena Baekhyun menyuruhku untuk tidak bekerja dan hanya menyuruhku menjaganya" ucap chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun.

"benarkah? Aku tak pernah mengatakan hal itu!" ucap baekhyun dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, sangat lucu

"baiklah aku akan ke Blue House sekarang—" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol ketika chanyeol mencoba berdiri dari kursi dan mendudukannya kembali

"aku hanya bercanda bodoh!" ucap Baekhyun dan chanyeol tersenyum

"Baekhyun?"

"apa?"

"siapa yang memberimu nama?" Tanya chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya

"ibuku, kenapa? Kau mengejekku karena aku tak memiliki ibu?" Chanyeol menggeleng

"aku menyukainya" Baekhyun kembali dibuat bingung dengan chanyeol, tapi ia melupakan itu dan tersenyum. Ia menganggap itu sebuah pujian

 _ **FlashBackOn**_

" _ini obat penghilang stress" ucap dokter Kang saat chanyeol-anak Ji Han memberinya obat yang ia ambil dimeja nakasnya. Chanyeol mengangguk, ia memilih tidak masuk kelas pelajaran pertama. Ia seperti tak bersemangat belajar sekarang._

" _terima kasih" Chanyeol membungkuk lalu duduk disalah satu ranjang dalam UKSnya_

" _apa yang membuatmu stress eoh?" Tanya dokter Kang sambil mendekati Chanyeol, terlihat cantik dengan jas dokternya itu._

" _itu bukan punyaku, tapi ibuku" Dokter mengangguk lalu menuju kembali ke rak obatnya_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menutup mata menggunakan telapak tangannya_

" _Dokter kang? Bisa kau menutup tirainya?," Dokter kang berdecih lalu menarik tirai pembatasnya hingga menutupi ranjang Chanyeol._

…

" _bebek datang, kemari duduklah," pria berkaca mata itu mengosongkan tempat duduk pria yang baru saja datang. "kenapa terlambat?" pria itu menggeleng dan duduk dibangkunya._

" _kenapa bebek satu ini tambah tinggi saja, aku jadi iri" kesal pria berkacamata itu_

" _jangan berlebihan, dan jangan memanggilku bebek. " gumam pria itu membuat teman dekatnya tertawa_

" _bagaimana ibumu?, apa dia sudah sembuh? Aku benar benar merindukan roti specialku" rengek pria lebih pendek membuat pria yang lebih tinggi risih, moodnya sedang hancur._

" _belum, lebih baik kau pergi mengganggu wanita idamanmu itu dan jangan menggangguku." Pria itu menaruh kedua tangannya di meja dan memakainya sebagai bantal, ia sebenarnya ingin bolos … toh dia sudah ketinggalan 2 pelajaran . Tapi karena takut membuat ibunya khawatir makanya ia tidakpulang dan memilih untuk tidur sampai waktunya pulang_

…

" _Baekhyun! Park Baekhyun!" chanyeol terbangun ketika chen, temannya mengguncang tubuhnya dengan sangat keras_ _._ _"Kau!, sekarang waktunya pulang, astaga bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan suasana kelas yang begitu ribut" Chanyeol mengucek matanya dan melihat disekitarnya_ _._

" _A_ _pa guru shin tidak masuk?" Chen mengangguk lalu menarik tangan chanyeol untuk bangkit_ _kemudian_ _pulang._

 _Chanyeol menendang kaleng soda asal sambil memasukkan tangannya disaku celananya sedangkan chen hanya diam melihat tingkah chanyeol. Menurut Chen, Chanyeol terlihat sangat aneh dari saat pagi tadi_ _._

" _bebek! Kenapa kau sangat aneh ha!" Chen membuka pembicaraan, dari keluar dari kelas sampai sekarang chanyeol tak pernah bicara_

" _berhenti memanggilku bebek aku tak suka!namaku Baekhyun, Park- Baek - Hyun!" kesal chanyeol sembari berhenti untuk memarahi temannya itu dengan penekanan di bagian namanya_

" _heol! Bebek dan Baekhyun itu sama saja, sama sama memiliki huruf B. Aku suka bebek makanya aku juga memanggilmu bebek" Chanyeol berdecih_ _._

" _apa hubungannya kau suka bebek dengan kau memanggilku bebek!" Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Chen namun tiba tiba ada tiga orang berandalan dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah sepertinya_ _._

" _wow!, anak jalang disini rupanya" chanyeol menoleh begitu juga Chen, Chanyeol sangat tahu tiga orang itu._

 _Pertama, pemimpinnya bernama Kim Namjoon anak seorang Jaksa terkenal diBusan ia tak bisa dikalahkan bagaimanapun caranya, meski seseorang melaporkannya kepolisi ia pasti akan dibebaskan. Kedua tangan Kanan Nam joon ada Lee Hyun woo idaman para wanita, sekali ada orang yang membuatnya terluka orang tersebut akan dibully oleh satu sekolah karena berani menyakiti pangeran sekolah, kemudian ada ji soo si preman sekolah, playboy,hobby keluar masuk penjara dan yang terpenting dia adalah… adik dari Kim Nam joon- Kim Ji soo. Mereka bertiga tidak tertandangi dan hanya menyombongkan kekayaan orang tua serta ketampanannya._

" _Yak! Siapa yang kau panggil anak jalang ha!" kesal Chen sambil menunjuk anak berandalan itu namun Chanyeol memutar tubuh Chen untuk berjalan kembali, Chanyeol tak ingin berkelahi sekarang moodnya benar benar kacau._

" _tentu saja Park Baekhyun, dia ternyata anak jalang. Pantas saja ibunya pendiam dan kau tahu kenapa toko rotinya sudah ditutup? Karena dia sedang hamil, ibunya bermain setiap malam bersama pria hidung belang hingga hamil seperti sekarang" ucap Nam joon tanpa beban membuat Chanyeol memberhentikan langkahnya, omong kosong apa yang ia katakan!_

" _bagaimana bisa kau bicara tanpa etika, aa~ aku tahu karena kalian anak orang kaya bukan? Hebat, tapi aku mohon dengan hormat jangan urusi urusanku dan jangan memanggil ibuku jalang, kau tidak berhak mengatakannya. Karena dia bukan jalang dan ak-" ucapan chanyeol terputus_

" _ibumu jalang bodoh! Cerita mengenai ibumu hamil sudah menyebar dimana mana, kau tak tahu?... as-ta-ga, anak macam apa kau ini" ucap Ji soo sambil melipat kedua tangannya, chanyeol mengepal kedua tangannya menahan emosinya._

" _aku tahu kau anak teladan disekolah, kau pasti ingin memukul kami tapi kau menjaga reputasimu. Aku hanya memberitahumu agar ibumu sadar kalau itu perilaku yang salah, ayo pergi" Nam joon mengajak kedua temannya itu setelah ia melambaikan tangannya seperti mengejek lalu pergi._

" _Baekhyun? Apa itu benar?" Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka katakan, chanyeol berlari meninggalkan chen disana yang masih bertanya Tanya juga dengan apa yang baru saja Nam joon dan temannya katakan tentang ibu chanyeol_

 _PLAK!_

 _Ji Han menoleh dengan cepat ketika suara pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya karena anaknya Park Baekhyun._

" _KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI!," bentak Chanyeol pada ibunya, ia memegang pundak ibunya sangat keras sambil mengguncang tubuh ibunya, Ji Han menggeleng dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. "Apa yang terjadi! Siapa yang berani menyentuh ibu, siapa yang berani merendahkan ibuku JAWAB AKU! " bentak Chanyeol lagi, ia tak mengerti ia sungguh tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa orang lain tahu bahwa ibunya hamil sedangkan dirinya, anaknya tidak tahu apa apa_

" _baekhyun~ dengarkan ibu, ibu ini – ibu"_

" _jawab dengan betul!," chanyeol meremas lengan ibunya, lalu ibunya menangis. Pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh ia memeluk ibunya dan menangis tak percaya._

" _maafkan ibu hiks… maafkan ibu" ucap ibunya lirih_

 _ **FlashBackOff**_

"chanyeol! Chanyeol!," Chanyeol tersadar kemudian menatap Baekhyun "kenapa kau menghayal!" kesal baekhyun kemudian baekhyun seperti memberi kode dengan kepalanya ia goyangkan kesamping. Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat Presiden Byun bersama asistennya. Chanyeol bangkit lalu membungkuk memberi hormat

"bagaimana kakinya?" Tanya presiden, Chanyeol melihat kaki Baekhyun _bukankah itu tugas dokter!_ Batin Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum pada presiden

"kakinya sudah membaik, dokter bilang ia bisa pulang malam nanti" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"kau menjaganya dengan baik" Chanyeol tertawa-seperti dibuat buat

"bukan aku yang membuatnya seperti sekarang tapi dokter haha" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyikunya membuat chanyeol berhenti tertawa

"ya, tapi anak nakal satu ini tidak akan ingin tinggal diranjang yang membosankan jika kau tidak ada bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk malu, ia ingin berlama lama dirumah sakit karena ia ingin bersama Chanyeol untuk waktu yang lama tanpa ada siapapun. Meski perawat setiap jam memasuki ruangannya

"Pak, ini waktunya anda kembali ke Blue House" ucap asistennya dan Presiden Byun mengangguk

"pulanglah besok, Agen Kim akan mengurus semuanya. Dan kau Agen Park, bawa dia pulang dengan selamat juga" ucap Presden Byun yang di jawab oleh anggukan Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Il Hwa menatap tajam ke Kyungsoo, lalu memegang tangan suaminya terlihat sangat pamer dan kyungsoo akui itu. Kegiatan kekanak kanakan yang sering il Hwa perlihat didepannya, kyungsoo rasanya ingin muntah ketika melihat kegiatan cinta sepihak itu.

"kau sebaiknya jangan keluar masuk dari pintu depan, wartawan sangat banyak. Bagaimana jika ia tahu kalau presdir memiliki kelainan seksual dan simpanan sepertimu" ucap il hwa pada kyungsoo, mereka akan berangkatke China. Kyungsoo menunduk sembari mengangguk, ini sudah biasa.

"ayo pergi" ucap mr. Jhon dan asistennya mengikut dibelakang mereka.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika mereka semua pergi, ia bisa tenang untuk saat ini Tanpa beban apapun

"Tuan? Apa ada yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya salah satu pelayan dan kyungsoo menggeleng sambil bersandar disofa empuk diruang tengah. Semua pelayan disana berpihak pada kyungsoo, kyungsoo adalah orang yang baik dan berbanding terbalik dengan Nyonya besar Choi.

* * *

 **AGEN**

 **.**

 **By Pila park**

* * *

Satu bulan kemudian…

Pria berkaos putih menyimpan sebuah dokumen dimejanya, terlihat didepannya ada sebuah computer yang masih menyala dan buku serta kertas yang menumpuk didepannya. Ia terlihat frustasi

"detektif Cha, sampai kapan anda melakukan hal tidak penting itu" ucap pria yang tidak kalah frustasinya, ia mengetik sesuatu dikomputernya dan mengambil kertas yang melekat didinding pembatas mejanya dengan detektif Cha.

"kau menemukan pembunuhnya?" Tanya pria yang dipanggil –detektif Cha itu dan pria disampingnya menggeleng ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan bangkit dari duduknya. Mereka terlihat menyelidiki kasus yang berbeda

"anda ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan kemini market" pria berkacamata itu melihat jam tangannya dan menghela nafas

 _01.32_

"tak ada yang buka malam malam sepertini" ucap detektif Cha kembali bergelut dengan komputernya, disana tertulis- _Misteri Song Ji Han_

"anda akan dipecat jika anda menangani kasus itu, berhenti melihatnya dan bantu aku! anda partnerku dalam kasus ini" ucap pria berkacamata itu sambil menulis sesuatu dikertas namun detektif Cha tidak peduli. Ia sangat penasaran dengan kasus ini, kematian wanita hamil sangatlah tidak manusiawi _pikirnya_.

"apa jika kau memiliki ibu yang hamil kemudian mati konyol seperti itu akan kau biarkan begitu saja!," Detektif Seo- pria bekacamata itu menghela nafas. _Dia mulai lagi_ batinnya .

"anaknya bahkan tidak ditemukan sampai sekarang padahal dialah satu satunya saksi. Dan ketua bilang apa? Tutup kasusnya? Omong kosong dengan dipecat. Aku akan menemukan pembunuhnya"

"astaga, anaknya sudah mati detektif Cha… berhenti! apa anda tak ingat? Ketua jelas jelas bilang akan dipecat jika kasus pembunuhan wanita hamil itu diselidiki kembali. Detektif Cha, anda sudah didistrik sangat lama~ bagaimana bisa anda ingin melepas jabatan anda"

"sudah kubilang itu omong kosong, ini masalah keadilan dan jangan ganggu aku atau memberitahu siapapun tentang ini, biar aku yang mengerjakannya sendiri"

"bagaimanapun jika kau membawanya ke pengadilan kasus itu sudah kadaluarsa, tak ada yang peduli dan tak ada manfaatnya lagi jika kau menemukan pelakunya"

"apapun bisa terjadi, warga Korea dulu sangat peduli dengan kasus ini dan mengharapkan agar pemerintah tahu siapa pembunuhnya… tapi apa? Pemerintah diam. Apa kau tak memikirkan kalau ada yang aneh dalam kasus ini? Bahkan Ketua melarang kita untuk melanjutkannya?, aku akan menggunakan bantuan media, aku yakin jika kasus ini terungkap akan berhasil dipengadilan meski batas undang undangnya sudah lewat" Detektif Seo menghela nafas dengan mengangguk seakan mengerti dan pura pura tidak peduli dengan seniornya itu, ia tidak ingin dipecat karena mengetahui rencana Detektif Cha tersebut

…

..

.

Chanyeol memijat kepalanya, ia benar benar tak bisa tidur karena kekasihnya. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun sedang mabuk dan ia menyanyi, berjoget tidak jelas di ruang makan chanyeol. Baekhyun kesal pada ponselnya _Ah tidak_ lebih tepatnya pada game diponselnya, Baekhyun kalah dalam permainan tembak menembak diponselnya dan ia harus mengulang dari level 34 ke level pertama _Yap!_ Sepeti itu lah yang ia katakan ditengah mabuknya. Chanyeol juga bingung dengan itu, setelah pulang ia mendapati Baekhyun yang tertidur dilantai dapur lalu kemudian bangun dan menangis. Setelah itu ia bangkit dan menyanyi sesuai isi hatinya dan berjoget seperti orang gila.

Chanyeol tahu, itu terlihat sangat berlebihan. Game itu mungkin saja bisa menggunakan _cheat_ dan bahkan bisa membuat game itu tamat dan ada namanya _GameOver_

" Baekhyun ini sudah larut, tetangga bisa mendengar suaramu" ucap Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun tumbang diatas meja makan.

"Chanyeol _hiks_ kenapa aku harus mati," _Ok, Baekhyun menangis lagi_ "kenapa zombie itu langsung menggigit orangku! Aku tak suka, aku membencinya!" kesal Baekhyun ditengah mabuknya

"Baekhyun, itu hanya game dan ayo tidur. Kau lupa kalau aku akan bekerja besok?" Baekhyun terdiam dan chanyeol menghela nafas lega

"ayah pintar menembak~ hhh," ucap Baekhyun terdengar lirih "aku ingin belajar menembak dengannya lagi~ Chanyeolhh~" Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangannya lalu kembali terdiam, chanyeol kemudian teringat dengan kematian ibunya dan ia mencurigai presiden Byun karena ia melihatnya waktu itu. Baekhyun juga mengatakan kalau ayahnya pandai menembak dan kebetulan Ibunya mati karena tembakan jarak jauh, hanya orang yang benar benar pandai dalam menembak yang bisa melakukannya.

"Baekhyun?"

"mmm?"

"Kau tahu dimana ayahmu sering menyimpan dokumen pentingnya?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia sebenarnya tidak yakin tapi inilah saatnya 'memanfaatkan' Baekhyun. Inilah tujuan sebenarnya ia menerima cinta Bekhyun.

Baekhyun menggangguk dan mengakat tangannya

"kau lihat diruang tengah bukan? Dirumahku? Hhh, disitu dipahatan harimau," Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan Baekhyun tertawa dan memutar badanya kesamping dengan mengambil tangan Chanyeol lalu memeluknya

"harimau hahaha," Baekhyun menutup matanya sambil tertawa, Chanyeol geram tapi ia bisa bersabar sekarang karena ia menghadapi orang yang sedang mabuk. "Harimau besaaaar~ dibawahnya ada semuanya bahkan mainanku saat kecil disimpan disana juga haha, harimau itu memiliki remote yang hanya ayah yang pegang jadi aku tak bisa mengambilnya lagi haha," Baekhyun mengusap tangan Chanyeol lalu terdiam kembali "ayahku yang baik, aku mencintainya. Ia pasti sangat sibuk, bahkan mencari ibu baru sulit haha," Baekhyun kembali membuka mulutnya

Chanyeol sudah cukup banyak mendapatkan informasi tentang Presiden, Chanyeol mengangguk

"sekarang Tuan Putri harus tidur" Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun masuk kekamar

Setelah Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun selimut iapun tertidur juga, ia tak yakin akan bangun pagi besok

…

..

.

 _Tlup…_

Detektif Cha terbangun ketika mendengar suara pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas dan melihat isi pesannya, _sebuah file?_

Ia kemudian memindahkannya kekomputer sembari melihat jam kecil di depannya, sudah jam tujuh pagi. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan melihat detektif lain yang berjalan didepannya, terlihat sangat sibuk bahkan membangunkannya saja mereka tak melakukannya.

Detektif Cha Joon wu memilih untuk pergi kekamar mandinya sebeum mengecek file yang dikirim oleh nomor yang ia tidak tahu.

"Oo! Detektif Cha, Halo" ucap detektif Im lalu berlari setelah memberi salam pada Detektif Cha

Detektif Cha mulai membuuka file yang ia terima itu dan isinya tertulis

 _HASIL OTOPSI SONG JI HAN_

Ia dengan cepat meng _scroll_ kebawah dan terdapat biodata Song JI Han, wanita hamil yang terbunuh secara tragis akibat tembakan jarak jauh dan sampai sekarang pembunuhnya belum ditemukan. Halaman kelima terdapat foto mayat Song JI Han, Detektif Cha menutup mulutnya ia melanjutkan membacanya lalu mendongak ketika para detektif terlihat terkejut lalu membungkuk. Detektif Cha mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap seseorang yang membuat detektif detektif dikantornya heboh, itu Ketua kepolisian Seoul - Seo Min Guk

Dengan cepat ia meng- _Close_ file yang ia lihat dan bangkit sembari hormat ketika Ketuanya melewati mejanya . Detektif Cha kembali duduk dengan menutup wajahnya, kemudian dengan hati hati ia kembali membuka file yang berisikan dokumen Hasil Otopsi Ji Han

Detektif Cha menutup mulutnya ketika ia melihat hasil otopsinya, disana ada tertulis _Byun Wo Shik_

"apa karena ini pemerintah diam?" gumam Detektif Cha masih terpaku pada layar komputernya, ia benar benar tak mengerti dan sepertinya dokumen yang ia terima sangatlah tidak masuk akal.

"wahh, bagaimana bisa. Presiden Byun adalah pembunuh rupanya" ucap detektif Cha tak percaya. Saat melihat foto Ji Han, memang terdapat hasil cekikan dan dari hasil otopsi terdapat sidik jari Presiden Byun ditangan dan leher Ji Han. Disana juga tertulis kalau Ji Han masih hidup hingga akhirnya ia dicekik oleh… Byun Woo Shik hingga mati

"ini bukti yang luar biasa" ucap dektetif Cha sambil tersenyum kemenangan, ia kemudian memanggil detektif Jung untuk melacak nomor yang baru saja mengirimnya pesan itu.

Detektif Cha berlari keluar kantor dan menuju kesebuah tempat dimana ia akan menyelesaikan kasus terselubung ini.

Setelah sampai, ia memakai topi serta masker dalam mobilnya hingga turun menuju kesebuah gedung besar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya memperbaiki topinya sambil menatap sebuah _vidiotron_ didinding atas gedung tersebut. Disana terputar sebuah berita terkini di Korea

Ia sekarang berada di depan station televise dan penyiaran radio terbesar diKorea Selatan, ia melihat map cokelat yang ia pegang lalu menelpon seseorang

"cepatlah keluar" ucapnya pada orang yang ia telpon lalu setelah memutuskan telponnya

Tidak butuh waktu lama, seorang pria berlari padanya dengan nafas tersengal sengal dan mendoorng detektif Cha keluar dari wilayah Stationnya, ia tahu disana banyak CCTV

"ambil ini dan sebarkan ke wartawan gila kasus, pura puralah tak tahu darimana asal dokumen ini" bisik Detektif Cha lalu meninggalkan pria berjas hitam itu, seperti seorang … reporter

 _Lee Sang chul_

Reporter itu menghela nafas, dan membacanya dengan cepat sebelum masuk kekantornya. Ia tak kalah terkejutnya, Sang chul memasukkan kembali dokumen itu kemap dan berlari menuju kekantornya

Detektif Cha dengan topi hitamnya masuk kesebuah warnet dan duduk dengan hati hati, ia menyalakan computer kemudian mengetik sesuatu disana.

* * *

 **AGEN**

 **.**

 **By Pila park**

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian...

Suara langkah kaki menggema disepanjang lorong Blue House, itu Luhan yang sedang berlari menuju keruang control Blue House, ia masuk dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal tidak lupa dengan wajahnya yang pucat

"para warga melakukan keributan didepan pagar Blue House"

Agen Song membulatkan mata dan mengecek ponselnya begitupula dengan Agen yang lain

"Lacak semuanya dan hapus artikel tersebut, telpon semua stasiun Televisi diseluruh Korea atau bahkan dunia jika meliput berita ini. Katakan padanya kalau itu semua hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan untuk menurunkan reputasi VIP" ucap Agen Song lalu berlari keluar bersama Luhan ke ruang CCTV Blue House. Para Agen disana mengangguk

Ada puluhan Warga dan wartawan didepan pagar menuntut presiden untuk dipenjarakan. Mereka membawa berbagai atribut dengan bertuliskan cekaman serta umpatan atas tindakan pembunuhan Presiden Byun kepada wanita hamil di Busan

Tentara ditugaskan turun dan mendorong semua wartawan yang meliput didepan Blue House, dipusat kota Seoul berita tentang kasus wanita hamil diBusan itu ada hubungannya dengan presiden Byun sudah tersebar .

Chanyeol mendadak berhenti ketika ia melihat _vidiotron_ digedung besar dimana seorang reporter sedang membawakan acara mengenai kasus Ibunya dan hubungan Presiden. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sambil meremas stir mobilnya

"… _tak ada hasil otopsi saat persidangan delapan tahun yang lalu. Tapi tiba tiba sebuah situs mengeluarkan artikel tentang hasil otopsi Song Ji Han dimana pada leher dan tangannya terdapat sidik jari Presiden Byun. Para war-"_

Chanyeol terkejut, para warga yang berkumpul dibawah _vidiotron_ yang berfungsi untuk menayangkan berita itu tiba tiba mati. Bukan hanya digedung tersebut, dilain tempat juga berhenti. Chanyeol kemudian menggas mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi menuju ke Blue House.

Setelah sampai ia melihat banyak warga disana, jadi ia memutar mobilnya untuk masuk lewat belakang.

"Sehun?," Sehun berbalik ketika Luhan memanggilnya "VIP mencarimu" ucap Luhan lalu pergi, Sehun mengerutkan dahinya lalu menuju keruang Presiden.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, sehun membungkuk pada presiden

"Apa ini rencana ayahmu lagi?," ucap Presiden Byun terlihat sangat frustasi, ia memukul mejanya dengan berkas dihadapannya sambil menatap Sehun. "aku tahu kau bukanlah orang jahat seperti ayahmu, itulah kenapa aku memilihmu sebagai pengawalku. Kau pengawalku dan bertugas melindungiku sebagai presiden. Mengenai rencana ayahmu ini… apa kau tahu sesuatu?" ucap Presiden dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan

"ayahku pergi sebulan yang lalu, aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia pergi ke China dan tidak mengantarnya ke Bandara." Jawab sehun menunduk

 _Kring… kring…_

Telpon presiden berdering dan presiden menyuruh Sehun untuk pergi, Sehun membungkuk untuk pamit lalu keluar dari ruangannya

"akhh!" Luhan terjatuh ketika Sehun membuka pintu, Sehun menatap Luhan yang bangkit kemudian pergi dengan cepat. Sehun dengan wajah datarnya mengikuti Luhan dan menariknya dengan paksa.

Sehun memegang sangat erat lengan Luhan dan mendorongnya ketika mereka sudah sampai diruang Agen. Tak ada satupun Agen selain mereka berdua, sehun mengunci pintunya.

"apa yang kau lakukan!" kesal Luhan

"apa yang kau dengar?... Kenapa kau menguping?... Apa kau tak punya pekerjaan! XI LUHAN!" bentak Sehun dan Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkis pukulan sehun saat Sehun mengangkat tangannya ingin menampar, tapi Sehun berhenti dan memilih untuk bersabar. Ia menarik rambutnya kebelakang.

"aku tak mendengar apapun" lirihnya sambil menunduk

"berhenti berbohong! Kuperingatkan, apapun yang kau dengar lupakan! Jika kau membuka mulutmu kau tidak akan kembali ke China" ancam Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan menatapnya, ia benar benar terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Sehun.

Sehun terlihat sangat kesal sekarang, bisa saja ia diberhentikan menjadi seorang Agen karena tindakan Ayahnya. Menjadi agen PSS adalah cita citanya dari dulu, tapi ayahnya benar benar merupakan penghalang baginya. Ia sering dicurigai menjadi mata mata di Blue House padahal ia tak terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya sepeninggal ibunya dulu. Sehun membenci ayahnya, ayah kandung mr. Jhon

Baekhyun dipulangkan kerumah dan duduk didepan jendela sambil melihat para Agen dirumahnya sibuk keluar masuk.

"astaga ini menyebalkan," ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya, ia lebih baik tinggal diapartemen chanyeol kalau seperti ini. Ia akan terganggu dengan teriakan para warga didepan rumahnya.

…

…

…

"detektif Cha, aku sudah melacaknya dan itu di Beijing, China" ucap detektif Lee lalu meninggalkan detektif Cha. Detektif Cha, melihat ponselnya dan memutarnya

"China?" gumamnya

"Detektif Cha?" joon wo-detektif Cha menoleh dan melihat jaksa Han Jae Hyun.

"O? Jaksa Han? Apa yang membuat anda kesini" detektif Cha menjabat tangan jaksa Han dan kegiatan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para detektif disana.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol didepan kantor

"aku sebenarnya sudah meyelidikinya sudah lama, aku bahkan terkejut dengan hasil otopsinya" ucap detektif Cha pada Jaksa Han

"Ketua Kim sudah mengizinkanmu untuk menyelidikinya kembali, dan aku akan membantumu. Mari bekerja sama" Detektif Cha tersenyum dan mejabat tangan Jaksa Han lagi sambil menerima kerja samanaya

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Ceklek…

"ayah?," BAekhyun berlari ketika tahu orang yang membuka pintunya adalah Woo Shik- Ayahnya "ayah baik baik saja?," Tanya BAekhyun melihat setiap inci wajah ayahnya. "kantung mata ayah menghitam lagi!," protes Baekhyun, ia sangat peduli dengan ayahnya. Woo Shik hanya tersenyum dan masuk kekamar anaknya. " _Hyung_ mana?," Tanya Baekhyun ketika ayahnya masuk kekamar tanpa kakaknya Byun Baek Ah, biasanya mereka akan masuk bersama setiap pulang kerja. Woo shik menggeleng dan menghela nafas

"mereka belum pergi, benar?," Baekhyun menenangkan ayahnya, ia sudah tahu berita itu. Ayahnya difitnah dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa apa selain menenangkan ayahnya. "ayah sebaiknya tidur, istirahat dengan cukup dan jangan pikirkan hal lain. Ini sudah malam, dan biarkan mereka pergi dengan sendirinya. Apa ayah akan melakukan kofrensi pers besok?" Tanya Baekhyun dan woo shik menjawabnya dengan anggukan

"tidurlah, ayah sangat lelah" ucap Woo shik kemudian keluar dari kamar anaknya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersandar dimeja nakasnya sambil melihat hasil otopsi ibunya, ia menyalin dokumen itu dari Detektif Song dengan alasan untuk membantu mereka memecahkan kasus itu.

Chanyeol juga yakin bahwa yang membunuh ibunya adalah presiden Byun, chanyeol juga melihatnya. Tapi seperti sulap, kasus ibunya tak pernah lagi diselidiki hingga sekarang, sebuah bukti kuat membuat chanyeol bangkit kembali dan akan menemukan pembunuhnya. Chanyeol memukul meja nakasnya kesal, ia benar benar tak tahu bagaimana cara menagkapnya dengan bukti kecil itu.

"ini belum cukup" ucap Chanyeol

…

…

…

Puluhan wartwan sudah berkumpul didepan Gedung , mereka menerima kabar kalau Presiden akan melakukan kofrensi pers disana . Dalam ruangan yang para agen sudah tentukan, para wartwan juga sudah disana. Agen mulai memeriksa berbagai sudut gedung tersebut sebelum presiden datang

 _VIP akan tiba 5 menit lagi_

Para agen mengangguk ketika mendengar pengumuman dialat komunikasinya, Agen yang bertugas mejaga bagian depan salah satunya adalah Jongin. Ia berlari keluar bersama para Agen

"presiden datang!" ucap salah satu wartwan membuat wartawan menoleh. Mobil Presiden berhenti, dan cahaya blist kamera para wartawan menyerbu presiden setelah presiden turun. Agen mendorong wartwan dengan kasar setiap mereka bertanya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan presiden.

 _VIP memasuki ruangan_

Penembak jita sudah siap diatas ruangan tersebut serta agen yang mengelilingi ruangan tersebut. Presiden naik dengan tenangnya sambil membungkuk, puluhan wartawan mengambil gambar itu.

" _Pak presiden? Berita mengenai sidik jari anda terdapat ditubuh Ji Han apa anda membenarkannya?"_ Tanya salah satu wartawan dan presiden tersenyum sambil mengangguk paham.

Chanyeol yang berjaga diruangan itu menatap presiden dengan penuh amarah, selama ini ia cukup bersabar melihat wajah pembunuh ibunya itu.

"Saya sudah melihat semua laporan mengenai kasus Ji Han termasuk sidik jari disetiap benda dirumah bahka di toko roti yang ia punya. Dan aku hanya menarik kesimpulan bahwa sangatlah tidak masuk akal sidik jari saya terdapat ditubuhnya sedangkan digagang pintunya tidak terdapat sidik jari saya. Saya bukan orang bodoh membunuh wanita hamil" jawab presiden dengan lembutnya

" _apa pendapat anda mengenai tuduhan ini? Mengapa saat kasus ini dipengadilan tak ada satupun bukti mengenai sidik jari dan hasil otopsi Ny Ji Han ?"_

"saya sudah menyelasikannya kemarin, semuanya hanya tuduhan palsu. Sidik jari dan sebagainya itu urusan kepolisian yang jelas saya hanya difitnah" wartawan disana mengetik dengan sangat cepat sambil mendengar jawaban presiden

" _jadi tentang sidik jari, apa itu juga termasuk kebohongan?"_ Tanya wartawan lain, dan presiden terdiam. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Wartawan disana tak henti hentinya mengambil gambar, sedangkan Presiden diam cukup lama.

" ya, itu palsu" jawab presiden dan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan emosinya. JAwaban itu membuat seluruh wartawan terkejut dan mengetiknya. Banyak siaran TV yang langsung menayangkan konfrensi pers Presiden

" _apa yang anda ingin lakukan pada penyebar tuduhan palsu anda, aku yakin anda benar benar tertekan dengan itu"_ Tanya wartwan lagi

"ada ratusan bahkan ribuan yang sudah membuat artikel tentang itu. Aku akan memaafkannya dan menutup kasusnya meski saya sangat dirugikan, banyak yang sudah tidak percaya pada saya. Saya mohon maaf" jawab Presiden dengan sangat bijaksana, seperti itulah dia hingga ia dipilih rakyat sebagai pemimpin Negara Korea selatan.

Chanyeol masih mengepal tangannya, bahkan telapakanya sudah putih. Ia melemaskan tangannya ketika presiden tiba membuka kembali suaranya

"Dan… kasus Pembunuhan Ibu Hamil Song Ji Han dibuka kembali" tambah presiden membuat wartawan terkejut kembali, _blitz_ kamera kembali menyerbunya. Chanyeol yang tadi menahan nafasnya ia keluarkan, ia pergi dari ruangan tersebut

…

Sehun masuk kerumahnya, para pelayan serta penjaga rumah disana membungkuk cepat karena sehun tiba tiba datang, saat sehun memasuki ruang tengah ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan kyungsoo. Sehun berdecih, mereka bertatapan cukup lama hingga Sehun membuang wajahnya kesamping seperti mencari seseorang

"ayah belum pulang?" ucap sehun dan kyungsoo menggeleng, Sehun mengangguk lalu naik menuju kekamarnya. Ia sudah lama tak tidur dikamarnya.

Kamarnya terlihat sangat rapih dengan kasur berukuran besar

"kau akan tinggal disini" Tanya kyungsoo dan sehun menatapnya tak suka

"pergi dari sini, aku ingin istrirahat" sehun menutup pintunya, Sehun membuka jas hitamnya kemudian menggantungnya. Ia melihat dinding kamarnya dimana ada banyak foto dirinya bersama mr. jhon dan… ibu kandungnya

"ibu~" sehun menyentuh wajah ibunya dalam foto. Ia menggeleng, ia mengucek matanya agar ia tak menangis. Ia kemudian tidur dikasurnya berusaha menutup matanya. Ia benar benar rindu dengan ibu kandung, ia rindu saat ibunya mengusap rambutnya agar ia bisa tidur, ia rindu ketika ibunya dengan lembut membangunkannya untuk kesekolah, ia rindu masakan ibunya , ia rindu apapun yang berhubungan dengan ibunya… ibu kandungnya dan bukan saudara ibunya Lee il Hwa yang menikah dengan ayahnya itu.

"Sehun-ah?" Sehun membuka matanya pelan hingga ia membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat orang yang baru saja memanggilnya itu, wanita itu mengusap rambut sehun dengan lembut sambil tersenyum

"ibu?," sehun mengangkat tangannya lalu ibunya meraihnya dan menggenggamnya. "ibu?"

"lihat? Kau membenci ayahmu lagi?" ucap ibunya Lee hye Sung

"aku membenci karena ibu, kenapa ibu pergi? Kenapa ibu tak membunuhnya saja" sehun bangkit dan bersandar dikepala kasurnya.

"jangan membencinya, dia ayahmu. Ibu pergi karena ibu sudah tidak kuat, kau bukannya tidak ingin melihat ibu menangis bukan?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, Ia melihat disekililingnya ia sedang tidak berada dikamarnya dia di…

"AKKHH! Ampun hiks akkhh!" Sehun membulatkan matanya ia ada diruang keluarganya

"ayah hentikan!" Sehun melihat anak kecil yang memegang kaki mr. Jhon, dia sehun kecil. Sehun kecil menangis memohon agar ayahnya tak menendang ibunya lagi

"wanita bodoh! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku!" kesal mr. Jhon sambil menendang hye sung membabi buta tak merasakan kalau yang ia siksa adalah seorang wanita lemah.

"ayahh~ huueee, hentikan AAKHH!" sehun kecil didorong membuat kepalanya terbentur dikursi

"SEHUN?" Hye sung melihat anaknya

Sehun menutup matanya, ia tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu

"hiks… jangan ganggu ibu ayah" Sehun menutup telinganya tak ingin mendengarnya "ayah… jangan!" sehun meremas telinganya, "ayah hiks…"

"IBU!" Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal

 _Sial,_ Mimpi buruk!

Sehun membuka kedua kancing atas kemeja putihnya, itulah alas an kenapa ia tak ingin tinggal dirumahnya, tidur dikamarnya. Ia akan bermimpi buruk tentang ibunya. Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menatap jendela besar dikamarnya, cahaya matahari sudah menyelinap dikamarnya. Sehun menghela nafas sebelum ia turun dari ranjangnya dan kaki jenjangnya itu membawanya untuk keluar dari kamar.

…

..

.

Luhan mengikat sebuah kain panjang dikepalanya dan memasangkannya juga pada anaknya. Haowen tersenyum lalu berlari menuju keruang tamu dengan kemoceng yang ia pegang. Luhan sengaja meminta izin untuk tidak bekerja, ia juga tak punya jadwal untuk melindungi VIP karena ia hanya ditugaskan diruang control saja. Jadi mempergunakan liburnya itu dengan membersihkan apartemennya itu bersama anaknya, Haowen

Luhan tersenyum ketika Haowen dengan lucunya memanjat sofa lalu memukulnya dengan kemocengnya itu. Haowen memanjat kesandaran sofa hingga ke punggung sofa, Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika kaki kiri Haowen terangkat. Luhan berlari menghampiri Haowen dengan berlari dengan cepat menggendongnya dengan erat ketika kepala haowen hamper saja terbentur ke lantai.

Luhan menghela nafas lega lalu menatap HAowen dengan kesal tapi Haowen hanya tertawa membuat Luhan luluh. Luhan menurunkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk saja sambil menonton biarkan dia yang membersihkan semuanya dan Haowen hanya mengangguk

Satu jam kemudian…

Luhan tertidur dikarpet berbulu didepan televisinya sambil mengelap keringatnya. Haowen turun dari sofa dan mengahmpirinya ibu dengan mengatakan kalau dirinya lapar. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Haowen seakan mengatakan _Hyung sedang lelah_

Haowen mengangguk tapi Luhan menariknya dan tersenyum. Luhan menunjuk bibirnya _Ahh~ Ternyata Luhan ingin dicium_

Haowen tersenyum lalu mencium bibir pink Luhan lalu Luhan menunjuk pipi kanannya dan Haowen menciumnya kembali lalu pipi kiri lalu kembali kebibir beberapa kali membuat Luhan tersenyum pada Haowennya.

"Ayo buat bubur Ayam kesukaan mu!"

"Yeay!" ucap Haowen sambil mengangkat satu tangannya benar benar semangat.

* * *

 **AGEN**

 **.**

 **By : Pila park**

* * *

"Selamat datang!," ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya, BAekhyun kembali ketika kasus Ayahnya selesei dan para warga sudah berhenti mengganggu mereka. Chanyeol menatapnya datar dan masuk segera sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"kau tak merindukanku?" Baekhyun mengekor masuk kekamar bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengercutkan bibirnya ketika chanyeol tak menjawabnya. Setelah Chanyeol melepas bajunya ia mendekati Baekhyun dan memegang kedua pipinya dengan jarak yang benar benar cukup dekat, Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya ke Baekhyun dan Baekhyun reflex menutup matanya.

"Tidurlah, aku benar benar lelah" bisik Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun merinding, perilaku Chanyeol yang manis kembali. Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol menjauh keluar dari kamar untuk kekamar mandi.

Baekhyun memegang pipinya, ia tak menyangka Chanyeol seperti itu. Ia rasa pipinya itu memerah

Chanyeol menyalakan showernya dan membersihkan tubuhnya lalu terdiam, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun?. Chanyeol berdecih lalu mengusap rambutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai anak seorang pembunuh" ucap Chanyeol ditengah mandinya. Lalu tidak lama kemudian ia mengambil bathrobenya dan menatap dirinya dicermin kamar mandi.

"kau sudah gila" Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia mencintai Baekhyun. Ia tak bisa menormalkan detak jantungnya ketika bersama Baekhyun, ia bersusah payah untuk tidak mencium bibir Baekhyun agar tak membuat tujuan awalnya yang ingin 'memanfaatkannya' menjadi cinta, ia bercinta agar Baekhyun tak curiga tapi malah ia ketagihan dan ingin menyentuhnya lagi.

"Aiss!" kesal Chanyeol lalu membuka kamar mandi dan mendapati Baekhyun dihadapannya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah dan mengetahui ada perubahan dari penampilna Baekhyun

"kenapa kau lama sekali" ucap Baekhyun

"kenapa kau belum tidur?," Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melipat bibirnya masuk kedalam sambil menggeleng "dari mana kau dapat pakaian seperti itu?, kau menggodaku?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya sambil menggeleng

Chanyeol berdecih, Baekhyun memakai kemeja putih kebesaran sampai paha dan bilang _Tak ingin menggodanya?_

"Aku hanya- itu…" BAekhyun menudunduk lalu Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun dan menatap bibir pink mengkilat itu. BAekhyun menjilatnya dan menggigit bibirnya

"kenapa kau mencintai orang jahat sepertiku mm?" ucap chanyeol dengan lembutnya dan Baekhyun tersenyum

"aku tak akan mencintai pria yang jahat" jawab Baekhyun sambil memainkan bathrobe chanyeol

"kau tak takut padaku?" Tanya chanyeol kembali dan Baekhyun menggeleng

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menariknya dan menyandarkan Baekhyun kepintu kamar mandi. Chanyeol mengangkatnya dan menatap Baekhyun cukup lama. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi, sudah cukup dengan 'memanfaatkan' itu.

"kau lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir Chanyeol dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dan melumat satu sama lain, Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya lalu mereka melepas tautannya secara sepihak karena sepertinya Chanyeol tak ingin 'melakukannya' malam ini.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dan masuk kekamar.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo kembali keluar rumah, ia tak memakai topi ataupun masker seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena mr. Jhon tidak ada. Kyungsoo sedang duduk dihalte bus tyang tidak jauh dari rumah mr. Jhon sambil menyerup kopi yang ia beli sebelum ia duduk merenung.

Halte bus ialah tempat kesukaanya setelah dikamarnya, ia bisa diam dan memikirkan sesuatu dengan tenang. Meski banyak kendaraan ataupun beberapa orang yang lalu lalang didepannya, setidaknya tak ada yang menganggunya.

Sudah dua jam ia duduk disana, dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia menginginkan kehidupan seperti ini… bebas, memiliki banyak uang dan tak ada peraturan. Sayangnya itu hanya berlaku jika mr. Jhon pergi, ia juga tahu para detektif swasta yang mr. Jhon beli untuk mengintai kyungsoo masih mengintainya sekarang.

Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur karena ia diberi anugerah kepintaran sehingga ia bisa mengetahui dimana letak para detektif itu. Halte bus sudah tak seramai tadi dan ia menatap sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari halte tersebut dan tersenyum

"Dasar bodoh" gumam kyungsoo

Apabila detektif swasta etrsebut ketahuan, mereka akan pergi dari sana dan kyungsoo memalingkan kepalanya kekiri melihat seorang pria berjaket bercelana training pendek hitam dengan _headset_ yang terpasang ditelinganya.

"Ahjussi?" kyungsoo menyimpan kopinya dan meneriaki jongin reflex jongin berhenti dan melihat kyungsoo yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berolahraga. Ia menghampiri kyungsoo

"Dasar tukang jalan" ucap Jongin sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, setiap ia keluar rumah ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang tukang jalan" balas kyungsoo sambil meminum kopinya

"Astaga! Jangan mentang mentang kau lebih tua dariku kau bisa bertingkah seenaknya" ucap jongin sambil melepas jaketnya dan mengusap keringatnya.

"tentu, kau harusnya memanggilku _Hyung"_ Jongin berdecak kagum sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"jika orang orang melihat kita, semua pasti akan mengira aku ini yang lebih tua. Aku lebih tinggi dari mu"

"itu karena wajahmu tua" ejek kyungsoo dan jongin membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf O. Jongin memilih kalah sekarang.

Mereka diam satusama lain selama lima belas menit dan kyungsoo membuka mulutnyta untuk memulai percakapannya bersama Agen Kim

"ahjussi pern-" ucapan kyungsoo terputus ketika jongin memnyuruhnya berhenti dan mengatakan kalau kyungsoo sebaiknya memanggilnya 'jongin' kyungsoo menurut dan melanjutkan perkataannya

"apa hidupmu membosankan?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil menunduk

"sangat membosankan, bangun pagi, berangkat ke blue House, pulang, tidur, bangun pagi, berangkat ke Blue House, pulang, tidur begitlah setiap harinya. Tidakkah itu membosankan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"apa yang kau lakukan jika seperti itu?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi

"menjalakannya" kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap jongin

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau setiap hari tertekan?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. Setiap kali mereka bertemu pasti ada saja yang kyungsoo tanyakan dan pertanyaan itu sangat aneh

"menjalankaanya, kau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya" Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan ia terlihat lesu. Jongin berdecih

"mau bersenang senang?" kyungsoo mengangguk, ia butuh hiburan sekarang. Detektif itu juga sudah pergi

Tak cukup waktu lama, jongin membuka pintu mobilnya bersama kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat sebuah bangunan yang tak asing lagi dimatanya- Discotic

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, masa lalu yang ia tak ingin ingat kembali ia pikirkan. Ia memutar badannya membuat jongin mengerutkan dahinya

"Hey! Aku tahu kau sering kesini" ucap Jongin sambil menarik kyungsoo untuk masuk, kyungsoo melepasnya dengan kasar sambil menatap jongin dengan kesalnya.

"Kau gila!" kyungsoo mendorong dada jongin

"aku tidak akan melakukan apa apa, ayo!" Kyungsoo menyerah, pegangan jongin sangat erat membuatnya tak bisa pergi. Hingga suara dentuman music terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka berdua, jongin dan kyungsoo masih berjalan sambil berpegang tangan. Kyungsoo terus menunduk ketika jongin membawanya ke bartender. Sepertinya jongin ingin memesan sebuah ruangan…

Salah satu pelayan berhenti ketika melihat kyungsoo, ia memutar badan kyungsoo yang tadinya membelakangi pelayan itu dan membuat pegangan jongin terlepas dari tangan mungilnya. Jongin berbalik

"Tuan Do?" pelayan itu memastikan dari atas sampai bawah lalu menutup mulutnya sambil membungkuk membuat jongin yang melihatnya heran. Kyungsoo menarik pelayan wanita itu setelah ia berpamitan dengan jongin dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengikutinya.

Mereka menuju keruangan mr. Jhon

"berpura puralah tak melihatku malam ini, jika kau memberitahu para pegawai dengan kedatanganku disini dan sampai ke telinga suamiku kau akan aku pecat" ancam Kyungsoo pada pelayan itu. Pelayan wanita berwajah cantik itu mengangguk takut, ia membungkuk beberapa kali hingga suara pintu terbuka membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh kearah pintu itu.

"jongin?" mata bulat kyungsoo itu bertambah bulat ketika jongin tiba tiba masuk keruang pribadi mr. jhon. Tak ada satupun pengunjung yang bisa masuk keruangan tersebut selain pelayan bar dan keluarga mr. Jhon termasuk kyungsoo.

Pelayan itu membungku pamit dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan dua pria berbeda usia itu. Jongin melihat lihat ruangan tersebut sambil mengangguk kagum melihat bentuk ruangan yang terlihat unik itu.

Kyungsoo menarik jongin untuk keluar tapi jongin malah menarik tubuh kecil kyungsoo kepelukannya. Kyungsoo meremas jas hitam jongin ketika jongin membisik sesuatu padanya

"kau berutang sesuatu padaku" bisikan itu membuat remasan kyungsoo pada jas jongin semakin kuat, membuatnya merinding. Sunggu aneh, batinnya

Jongin melepasnya dan keluar bersama, bergabung dengan lautan manusia dibawah sana sambil berjoget sesuai music. Kyungsoo sudah meminum 2 botol alcohol dan ia masih bisa menggerakkan kaki dan badannya.

"Agen kim! Apa yang ingin kau katakan~" lirih kyungsoo, suaranya terdengar sangat kecil ditambah lagi dengan dentuman music yang semakin keras. Jongin mendekatkan telingannya di bibir kyungsoo tanda ia tak mendengar ucapan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memegang pundak jongin dan mengulangi pertanyaannya, Jongin mengangguk

"Kenapa pelayan tadi memanggilmu Tuan?" Jongin mengeraskan suaranya membuat kyungsoo mengangkat jari telunjuknya sambil mengangguk. Ia sudah terlihat sangat mabuk, jongin mendudukkan kyungsoo.

"aku pernah bekerja disini~" kyungsoo bersandar dan tertawa, masa lalunya disini benar benar menyedihkan. Disentuh oleh lelaki hidung belang sudah menjadi kewajibannya saat itu.

Jongin yang memperhatikannya bertanya kembali mengenai panggilan 'tuan' yang seharusnya untuk pemilik diskotik tersebut.

"aku pemilik dari li… ma diskotik diSeoul haha, apa kau kaget?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kelima jarinya kemudian menurunkannya sambil tersenyum.

"aku baru tahu, apa kau-" jongin yang tadinya ingin kembali bertanya mengurunkan niatnya ketika ia melihat kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah tertidur, Jongin meneguk kembali alkoholnya dan bangkit.

Jongin meninggalkan diskotik tersebut dengan kyungsoo yang sedang berada dipunggungnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika mobilnya tidak ada ditempat ia parker sebelumnya.

"kau menempatkannya ditempat yang salah agen kim" suara lirih kyungsoo terdengar tepat dibelakang daun telinga jongin, Jongin melihat disekelilingnya mengakui kebodohannya memarkir mobil disembarang tempat. Ia yakin mobilnya sudah diderek

"kau sepertinya sangat tahu, apa kau tahu halte bus terdekat?" kyungsoo mengangguk dengan pelan dan mengangkat tangannya menunjuk kearah kiri.

Sudah lima menit mereka berjalan dan kyungsoo terus mengoceh tidak jelas membuat jongin gemas karena suara kyungsoo sangat lucu

* * *

 **AGEN**

 **.**

 **By : Pila park**

* * *

Presiden Byun tak memiliki jadwal keluar dari Blue House sehingga Sehun memilih tak pergi dan bersantai ditaman dekat rumahnya. Keringat yang turun menandakan ia baru saja berolahraga dan memilih untuk istirahat disalah satu bangku panjang ditaman itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya, sudah tiga kali ia mengecek ponselnya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan

Hingga senyumnya mengembang ketika sosok pria yang lebih tua darinya itu datang sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil, Luhan

Luhan menatapnya datar

 _Sehun merusak Hari liburku,_ batin Luhan

"Paman !" Haowen tiba tiba saja menunjuk Sehun dan melepas genggaman ibunya untuk berlari menghampiri Sehun. Sehun membuka lebar tangannya dan menangkap Haowen dan menggendongnya untuk duduk dipangkuannya

"apa kabar jagoan!" Sehun menatap mata haowen sambil tersenyum, ia sangat cepat dekat dengan Haowen membuat Luhan terdiam ketika duduk disamping Sehun.

Haowen menaikkan jari jempolnya seolah menyatakan kalau dirinya baik baik saja

"kenapa kau menelponku?" Tanya Luhan tanpa menatap Sehun, ia masih kesal dengan bentakan Sehun malam itu. Saat ia mencoba mendengar pembicaraan Presiden Byun dan Sehun. Sehun bahkan menariknya sangat kuat membuat bekas dilengan Luhan saat itu, ia sungguh tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia bahkan tak mendengar satu katapun dari pembicaraan mereka.

"aku merindukanmu," Luhan mengerutkan dahinya sambil menoleh, Sehun tersenyum "maksudku Haowen," lanjutnya yang kemudian menggelitik perut Haowen membuat Haowen tertawa, begitu lucu

"mana kunci mobilmu?" Sehun menurunkan Haowen dan memintanya sambil memajukan tangannya.

"kau mau apa?" Tanya Luhan tak semangat

"kemarikan saja" Luhan menghela nafas kesal dan memberinya kunci mobil. Sehun menggendong Haowen dan berjalan menjauhi Luhan

"pulanglah jika kau tak mengikutiku" Luhan berdecih, ia berlari kecil mendekati Sehun dan mereka masuk kemobil.

Sehun membawa mobil Luhan begitu cepat membuatnya kesal dan mengingatkan kalau mereka sedang bersama anak kecil. Sehun menormalkan kecepatannya dan memutar music

"kau selalu bertindak semaumu" Luhan mematikan pemutar musiknya, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kalimat yang luhan keluarkan membuat Sehun berfikir dan yang ia ingat adalah saat ia memarahi Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan meminta maaf tapi sayangnya Luhan tak meresponnya dan memilih untuk tidur.

Sehun meminta maaf kembali lalu kemudian Luhan memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya, bekas tarikan Sehun malam itu masih ada. Sehun sangat marah saat itu, ia bukanlah orang yang terbuka dan ia sangat benci jika seseorang yang benar benar ingin tahu mengenai keluarganya.

"astaga, aku tak tahu aku sekasar itu saat menarikmu" Sehun memelankan mobilnya dan berhenti- lampu merah.

"Lupakan itu, sebenarnya kau mau bawa kami kemana. Haowen bahkan tertidur"

"ke tempat yang menyenangkan" Jawab sehun sambil tersenyum

…

..

.

PLAK  
PLAK  
PLAK

Suara tembakan mendominasi tempat yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datangi, Baekhyun sedari pagi benar benar ingin belajar menembak karena ia bilang seseorang yanga pandai menembak dengan senjata adalah hal keren.

Chanyeol memasangkan pelindung telinga bermodel headphone itu ke Baekhyun, ia juga memasangkan kacamata pelindung ke Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk mengambil pistol didepannya dan Baekhyun dengan semangatnya mengambil pistol itu. Ia mengokang pistolnya tapi ia tak memiliki tenaga, sangat keras. Baekhyun kemudian berdeham dan menyuruh semua agen baru yang berlatih disana pergi, semuanya menurut dan pergi ke tempat latihan bela diri. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak butuh pergi ketempat yang mahal hanya untuk menembak, baekhyun bisa menggunakan tempat latihan menembak para Agen baru

Chanyeol yang juga menggunakan alat pelindung seperti Baekhyun itu mendekatinya dan mengokang pistol Baekhyun, Tak ada seorangpun disana selai mereka berdua. Setelah Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali ketempatnya. Ia juga akan menembak, sudah lama ia tak mengguakan pistol

PLAK

Baekhyun tidak jadi menembak ketika suara tembakan dari pistol Chanyeol terdengar. Ia memicingkan matanya melihat hasil tembakannya, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tembakan Chanyeol tepat sasaran. Chanyeol kembali menembak dan tembakannya masih diposisi yang tepat.

"wahh, seharusnya kau ikut olimpiade" ucap baekhyun kembali, Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali membidik sasarannya

PLAK

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memperagakan gaya chanyeol, ia memajukan tanganya bersamaan dengan pistolnya. Baekhyun menggeleng mengetahui posisinya salah jadi ia mengubah posisinya sedikit kesamping. Ia kembali menggeleng karena letak jarinya berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat kesal karena Chanyeol terus menembak tidak mengingat tujuan mereka ketempat latihan tembak itu apa.

Ia kembali mengikuti Gaya chanyeol dan menembakkan pelatuknya setelah siap

"akkh!" Baekhyun terjatuh akibat dorongan senjata itu, itu sangat kuat bakan membuat tubuhnya terjatuh. Chanyeol medekatinya dengan cepat sambil tersenyum

"aku tebak kau baru pertama kali melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun tak punya jawaban lain selain anggukan. Ia bangkit kembali dan mencoba untuk menembak

"aku pasti bisa" Chanyeol mengangguk setelah Baekhyun mengatak itu, ia memperhatikan cara Baekhyun.

PLAK

Baekhyun kembali terdorong oleh senjata itu, Chanyeol yang berada di belakang baekhyun itu menahan pundak Baekhyun agar tak jatuh.

"mau aku ajar?" Baekhyun berdecih

"kenapa kau bau mengatakannya sekarang!" protes Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengangguk

Baekhyun butuh 20 menit untuk belajar menembak, itupun tak tepat sasaran. Setidaknya ia sudah tak terhempas ketika menembak. Baekhyun sudah bisa tanpa bantuan Chanyeol yang terus terusan memegangi pundaknya.

PLAK

Baekhyun tersenyum puas, ia menganggap keberhasilannya untuk bisa berdiri saat menembak itu sangatlah hebat.

"ternyata itu sangat mudah, aku sudah aku Chanyeol... Puuuaa... puaaa" Baekhyun mengarahkan pistol itu kesegala arah tanpa melepas pelatuknya.

PLAK

"akkh" Baekhyun menunduk ketika Baekhyun tak sengaja menekannya hingga mengenai salah satu kursi besi disana. Agen yang berjaga segera masuk dan melihat mereka, agen lain yang sedang ada diruang Agen juga berlari menuju ketempat latihan penembakan ketika mendengar informasi mengenai suara tembakan ditempat anak presiden, Byun Baekhyun berada

"Tuan Byun? Apa anda baik baik saja" Agen Kim mendekati Baekhyun yang berjogkok itu, Baekhyun menggeleng sambil berdiri. Ia menyampaikan kalau itu kecerobohannya. Puluhan Agen yang berkumpul menghela nafas, ia mengira itu serangan dari para pembeci Byu Woo Shik yang diam diam masuk ke kediaman keluarga Byun.

Setelah Baekhyun menyuruh Agen itu keluar, ia menatap Chanyeol dan kemudian tertawa. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan mengusap rambutnya sayang.

...

..

.

Haowen berada digendongan Sehun sekarang, sedangkan Luhan berada disamping sehun. Mereka benar benar seperti pasangan suami istri. Sehun mengajak mereka ke _Time zone_ , tempat yang tidak begitu buruk untuk Haowen maupun Luhan.

"Paman ayo naik itu" Haowen menendang nendang sambil menunjuk ke arah kereta anak anak yang berjalan mengelilingi tempat bermain itu, Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang benar benar tidak tertarik dengan tempat yang Sehun bilang 'menyenangkan' itu

Sehun mendudukan Haowen ketika kereta khusus anak anak itu berhenti dan karyawan disana mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Haowen terus tersenyum, namun kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia tak melihat Luhan. Tempat duduk kereta itu belum terisi penuh, membuat kereta yang ia naiki belum berjalan.

"Paman! _Hyung_ kemana?" teriak Haowen dan Sehun yang asyik melihat Haowen dari tadi tersadar mengenai ketidak hadiran Luhan.

Sehun kemudian memberi isyarat pada Haowen dengan menyuruhnya untuk tetap dikereta itu dan ia akan mencari _Hyung_ nya. Tempat permainan tu cukup luas, membuat Sehun kesusahan mencarinya.

"kenapa dia sebodoh itu" Sehun menelpon Luhan, tidak cukup lama Luhan mengangkatnya

" _Kau mengataiku bodoh?"_ Sehun berbalik dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang memegang ponsel. Sehun menghela nafas, ia tak bermaksud mengatainya bodoh. Kata itu langsung saja keluar dari mulutnya karena kesal.

"kalau kau sudah melihatku, kenapa kau mengangkatnya" Sehun mematikan ponselnya dan menarik Luhan, tapi kali ini ia tidak menariknya dengan kasar melainkan sangat lembut. Ia menggenggam tanagn Luhan dan menuju ke tempat Haowen naik kereta.

Luhan refleks tersenyum ketika Haowen dengan senyum manisnya melambaikan tangannya pada mereka saat ia menyadari kalau Sehun telah mendapati ibunya. Sehun kemudian menoleh ke Luhan, lima detik setelahnya sehun mengerutkan dahinya memperlihatkan lipatan lipatan di kening mulusnya itu. Ia melihat mata Luhan yang berkaca kaca sambil terus tersenyum memperhatikan Haowen

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya tak ambil pusing, hingga Haowen selesai dan menghampiri mereka. Sehun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Haowen

"Tuan muda Xi sekarang mau bermain apa lagi?" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan memutar bolamatanya malas, sedangkan Haowen sedang melihat lihat beberapa permainan disana.

"aku mau itu" Haowen menunjuk tempat ring basket mini disana. Sehun mengiakan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan menuju kesana. LuHan hanya menghela nafas, entah kenapa ia sedikit takut jika Sehun menyentuh tangannya. Tapi sepertinya Sehun mencoba untuk tidak menarik Luhan dengan kasar, saat itu ia memang sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk.

Setelah Luhan memasukkan koin, Sehun mengangkat Haowen ke punggungnya dan memberikan bola basket. Luhan kali ini bergabung. "yang kalah traktir makan" ucap Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Luhan. Luhan berdecih dan menerima tawaran Sehun

"Haowen! Mari kalahkan _hyung_ mu" Sehun memberi Haowen bola basket dan ia juga megambil satu lagi. Ia melambungkan bola basket dan berharap bolanya masuk ke ring

 _KRING_

 _1 POIN_

Sehun berseru ketika basketnya masuk dan kali ini giliran Luhan. _Ini sangat mudah_ ujar Luhan lalu memasukkan bola basket itu kering "Assa!" pekik Luhan

 _KRING_

 _2 POIN_

Haowen mengangkat tangannya ketika ia berhasil menambah poin Sehun. Sehun terkekeh dan melakukan _high-five_ pada Haowen. Luhan tak ingin kalah, ia mengambil bola basket lagi dan Sehun juga melakukannya, tak ada satupun yang ingin kalah saat ini.

15 kemudian...

Luhan membersihkan sisa daging sapi panggang dibibir Haowen, mereka berada direstoran dalam pusat perbelanjaan yang ia datangi. Haowen terlihat sangat senang sambil mengunyah daging panggang yang sehun dan Luhan panggang.

"makan yang benar Haowen" ucap Luhan kemudian menyuap Haowen kembali

"hey! Apa kau marah?kenapa dari tadi kau tak tersenyum" Sehun menunjuk nunjuk Luhan dengan sumpitnya, lima belas menit yang lalu setelah mereka bermain basket poin Sehun adalah sembilan sedangkan luhan hanya tujuh. Skor mereka hanya beda tipis dan tak senilai dengan hukuman bagi yang kalah.

Luhan terlihat sangat pasrah dan mengutuk dirinya saat ia menerima tawaran konyol Sehun. Disinilah mereka, disalah satu restoran daging sapi terbaik Korea yang ada dipusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

"baiklah aku yang bayar" lanjut sehun ketika Luhan tak meresponnya , Sehun merogoh saku celananya anmun tangan lentik Luhan mencegahnya dan menggeleng.

"terima kasih untuk hari ini" bisik Luhan kemudian tersenyum, ia kembali menyuap Haowen membuat Sehun terdiam seperti patung. Iamengutuk dirinya, ia benar benar tak bisa menahan nafsunya itu untuk tidak mencium bibir Luhan.

Sehun berdeham kemudian memakan potongan potongan daging yang sudah matang dengan sangat lahap, bahakan mulutnya hampir penuh membuatnya terbatuk dan segera meminum air disampingnya

CUP

Haowen mencium Sehun

"apa sakit paman sudah sembuh?" Ucap Haowen dengan polosnya, ia mengira Sehun batuk karena Sehun kelelahan menemaninya bermain dan sakit. Haowen meniru tindakan Sehun pada hyungnya-Luhan saat Sehun mencium bibir Luhan ditaman

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Haowen dan tersenyum, _Haowen hanya mencium pipi paman_ Sehun megelus rambut Haowen dan memelas padanya.

CUP

Haowen melakukan permintaan Sehun yang secara tidak langsung meyuruhnya untuk mencium bibirnya

"sudah sembuh?" Haowen menatap Sehun dengan khawatir, Sehun tak memberikan respon apapun. Hingga Haowen mengupas bibirnya, ia sangat bersalah membuat paman sehunnya itu sakit.

" _Hyung!_ Cium paman~" Luhan membulatka matanya pada Haowen, ia benar benar tak habis pikir dengan itu. Haowen menyuruhnya apa? m-mencium?. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum miring sambil menopang dagunya, Luhan melihat Sehun dengan ekspresi memelas. Ia tak ingin melakukan itu

Sehun terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Haowen mengatakan kalau ia sudah tak sakit lagi sehigga Luhan tidak usah menciumnya.

...

..

.

Udara malam seoul terasa sejuk dirongga pernapasan Baekhyun, ia berada dihalaman luas rumahnya. Ia tak sendirian, ia bersama kekasihnya Chanyeol. Pria dambaannya, ia rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkannya

Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol adalah pria yang paling berharga, kesulitan untuk menjadikannya kekasih membuat Baekhyun benar benar tak ingin melepasnya, Chanyeol asetnya yang berharga. Menurutnya Chanyeol memiliki pesona dan kharisma tersendiri.

"ayah akan berlibur" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan bersandar dipundak Chanyeol, mereka duduk dikursi panjang di halaman rumah Baekhyun. Halaman itu memiliki berbagai tumbuhan seperti bunga warna warni yang dirawat setiap hari dan lampu taman yang mengelilingi Halaman luas itu.

Hanya mereka berdua, ditengah halaman itu saling merangkul. Gemercik air dari _air mancur_ _yang berada dibelakangnya_ serta hembusan angin membuat hati dan pikiran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi tenang.

"ayahmu akan kemana?" tanya Chanyeol lirih, Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan menggeleng pelan. Yang ia tahu ayahnya akan berlibur.

"aku merindukan ibuku" Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan meyamankan kepalanya dipundak Chanyeol, benar benar nyaman.

"kau suka ibumu?" suara berat Chanyeol membuat baekhyun tersenyum setelahnya. Ia mengangguk sambil menggerakkan posisi kepalanya lebih nyaman.

"terakhir kali aku melihat ibuku ketika aku berusia duapuluh tahun, ibuku sangat cantik, sama seperti ibumu. Ibuku juga sangat lembut, bahkan saat ia memarahiku ketika aku bertengkar dengan Baek ah _Hyung_ benar benar lembut, ia tak pernah membentakku dan memilih untuk memisahkanku sampai salah satu diantaranya meminta maaf. Ayah dan ibuku berperan disini, mereka memiliki cara menasehati yang sangat berbeda," Baekhyun tersenyum, rasanya waktu itu kembali.

Chanyeol memilih diam dan mendengar cerita Baekhyun

"Tentu aku memilih ibuku karena aku suka cara dia menasehatiku lain dengan ayahku yang akan menghukum dengan menghafal nama nama bawahannya sambil berdiri dengan kaki diangkat. Makanya aku memilih ibuku, ia hanya akan memberiku ancaman, seperti tak ada susu setelah makan malam atau menidurkanku bersama ayah" Chanyeol mengupas bibirnya menatap Baekhyun, seolah mengerti Baekhyun melanjutkan

"suara dengkuran ayahku begitu keras" Baekhyun terkekeh membuat Chanyeol mengerti kenapa Baekhyun tak ingin tidur dengan ayahnya.

Baekhyun melanjutkan, ia bercerita cukup panjang mengenai ibunya.

"Hingga suatu hari, satu minggu setelah pelantikan ayah sebagai presiden" Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol dan menunduk. "Aku yang sedang diluar negeri untuk belajar tiba tiba ditelpon dan Agen Kim bilang kalau ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, nafasnya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Ia begitu merindukan ibunya, sungguh...

"Ayahku sudah mengirim helikopter ke atas apartemenku dan aku dengan cepat kembali ke Korea dan bertemu ibuku. Semua mengutuk ayahku, ia dihujat karena ia tidak bisa menjaga istrinya"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ibumu?"

"Mobilnya disadap" jawab Baekhyun

"Lalu kau tau siapa pelakunya?" Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam.

"Ya, Satu jam setelah insiden itu. Bawahan ayah berhasil menemukannya"

"Kau tau motifnya?"

"Pria itu bilang, karena ia tidak suka ayahku menjadi Presiden. Ia lebih menyukai ayahku menjadi ayahku menjadi kepala kepolisian" Chanyeol mengangguk.

...

..

.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol kembali menjaga Presiden. Chayeol duduk merenung di dalam mobil, hingga akhirnya ia berdeham kemudian menatap seorang pria disampingnya. Itu adalah Agen senior Kim Sung Min.

"Apa betul Presiden akan liburan? Anda tahu dimana?"

Agen Kim meliriknya sejenak lalu kembali matanya fokus kedepan, mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol kekanan dan kekiri kikuk, tega sekali Agen Kim mengacuhkannya. Perjalanan menuju ke Kantor Kemaritiman cukup jauh sehingga membuat Chanyeol sedikit lelah.

Ia memijit mijit leher belakangnya sambil menatap Agen Kim kembali. "anda tidak tahu?"

Agen Kim menghela nafas dan menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Kau tunggu saja, kau berisik sekali" ucapnya dingin membuat Chanyeol melipat bibirnya masuk kedalam memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Chanyeol mengangguk.

* * *

 **AGEN**

 **.**

 **By Pila park**

* * *

Chanyeol melempar dasinya keranjang, ia membanting jasnya dengan keras dan menarik rambutnya kebelakang. Ia dengan cepat menekan angka 1 di ponselnya yang langsung terhubung dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi membuat Chanyeol mendesah kesal. "soal Presiden yang akan berlibur apa kau sudah tahu?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja tahu setelah kau mengatakannya padaku" jawab Kyungsoo

"Kau punya rencana? Atau mungkin Mr. Jhon memilikinya?"

"Kau tahu kalau Mr. Jhon tidak di Korea sekarang? Bagaimana bisa aku tahu soal itu" Chanyeol menghela nafas dan nafas yang tidak beraturan itu kembali normal.

"Ini saatnya" Chanyeol menutup matanya sambil mengepal tangannya hingga bergetar. Kyungsoo membulatka matanya.

"Hey! Kau sadar siapa yang akan kau bunuh?"

"Seorang Pembunuh Byun Woo Shik" jawabnya kesal membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Kau bisa saja gagal Chanyeol, kau tahu hukuman apa yang akan kau dapati? Rencanapun kau akan tetap dibunuh, kau akan dipecat secara tidak hormat di PSS dan kau akan diasingkan" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada yang amat khawatir.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kau lupa aku punya Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol dengan suara yang lirih.

 **TBC**

Akhirnya sampai juga di TBC :') Sumpah ini gua terharu habisnya udh dititik jenuh buat ngk ngelanjutin hehe, Review dikit, tugas banyak, inspirasi kurang makanya jadi malas.

Pila tahu digantung sakit bruh wkwk... makanya pil lanjutin, sengaja akhirnya ngk di buat penasaran biar ngk membekas yah :) Rencana udh ngk mau dilanjutin yyah karena tadi, Review dikit :') Mungkin FF pila ngk menarik jadi yah gitu wkwk

Makasih yang masih sempat Review, NgeFav, Ngefollow FF Gaje ini **Muacch :***

Banyakin yaw Reviewnya biar ngk males aku wkwkw

Aku sengaja panjangin soalnya udh lama bnget udh lumutan nih FF ngk tau mungkin udh pada lupa alur ceritanya. Pila aja dah lupa LMAO

Makasih sekali lagi , Jaga kesehatan yah Lafyuuu~

 _Pilapark~_


End file.
